deux vies, deux histoires
by Sizel
Summary: Maka se sentant inutile depuis la mort d'Asura, elle décide de participer à une mission seule, loin de Shibusen. Elle en reviendra profondément changée. Est-ce que Soul arrivera à l'apprivoiser à nouveau, à gagner sa confiance comme autrefois ?
1. Chapter 1

Voici une histoire que je pense commencer dès que la chasse aux sauveurs sera fini. Elle sera basée essentiellement sur Soul et Maka. Je vous propose donc le début pour avoir votre avis et savoir, si je dois la développer ou non.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maka pense à sa vie actuelle en regardant la mission que lui propose Shinigami. Le keshin a été vaincu depuis plusieurs mois et Maka se sent inutile. Elle est incapable de se synchroniser avec qui que se soit et hormis des recherches, elle ne peut rien faire de vraiment actif. Pour entrainer Soul, Shinigami lui a imposer une nouvelle meister. Au départ, soul ne parlait que de son physique qu'il trouvait cool et Maka se faisait une raison. Mais, quand il a commencé à faire des compliments sur la façon dont elle le maniait, Maka a compris qu'elle n'était plus sa meister à présent, juste un souvenir de combat. Elle a eu un peu de mal à se faire à cette idée. Elle ne ressent aucune animosité envers Soul ou la jeune fille. Ils n'y sont pour rien, c'est la vie. Maka est passée du poste de partenaire au rang de colocataire. Elle a toujours eu des sentiments pour Soul et elle est suffisamment lucide pour savoir que c'est sans espoir. Elle se dit qu'un changement d'air lui fera certainement du bien. Repasser à l'action à nouveau et ne pas juste rester cantonné à ses bouquins, ça la tente. Quand elle relève la tête pour répondre à Shinigami, il n'a pas besoin d'entendre ses mots. Ses yeux répondent pour elle.

* * *

><p>Maka rentre rapidement à l'appartement, elle partage ses affaires dans deux tas séparés. Ce qu'elle emmène et ce qu'elle va laisser derrière elle. Elle a peu d'affaire en dehors de ses livres ce qui lui simplifie la tâche. Et en plus, la plupart sont empruntés à la bibliothèque. Elle prépare la pile qu'elle doit rendre. Elle n'emporte que le strict minimum, le seul extra qu'elle hésite à ajouter, c'est son album. Elle finit par y renoncer, ne voulant pas l'abîmer en l'emmenant avec elle. Elle le pose dans un des deux cartons que son père devra récupérer. Maka décide d'aller à la bibliothèque pour rendre les livres qu'elle leur doit avant qu'elle ne ferme. Au moment où elle sort de sa chambre, Soul entre dans l'appartement.<p>

« Bonjour, Soul. » Il est 16h mais ils ne se sont pas encore croisés de la journée. Ils ont chacun leur vies, leurs occupations à présent.

« Oh, bonjour. » Il file dans sa chambre sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que se soit. Elle crie pour se faire entendre à travers sa porte fermée.

« J'ai une nouvelle mission. »

« Je n'ai pas trop le temps de discuter Maka, j'ai une mission urgente. »

« Désolé, je voulais juste te dire que mon père prendra les deux cartons demain. » Soul ouvre la porte en enfilant son T-shirt en quatrième vitesse.

« Cartons? »

« J'ai une nouvelle mission, je viens de te dire. Je ne pourrais pas renter tous les soirs. »

« D'accord mais pourquoi enlever tes affaires? » Il paraît vraiment surpris. Maka lui sourit essayant d'être la plus efficace possible dans ses réponses pour ne pas le retenir plus longtemps.

« Je pars pour minimum 6 mois, je supposais que tu voudrais peut-être louer la chambre pour le loyer. »

« Tu pars quand? »

« Cette nuit. Je suppose qu'on se reverra pas. Prends soin de toi. Si tu pouvais passer mon au-revoir aux autres, je t'en serais reconnaissante, j'ai pas mal de chose à finir de préparer. » Soul ne dit rien, Maka suppose qu'il pense à sa mission. « Je vais rendre mes livres, bonne mission Soul. A bientôt. »

« A bientôt. » Soul regarde sa meister sortir sans être capable de dire un mot de plus. Il est en état de choc. Maka qui partait ne lui paraissait pas normal, pas envisageable. Il songe sérieusement qu'il est en pleins cauchemars. Elle va lui manquer mais il est incapable de lui dire, de lui avouer.

Quand il s'installe sur sa moto, il regarde en direction de la bibliothèque. Le vibreur tu téléphone le rappelle à l'ordre. Célia, lui indique qu'il est en retard. Il hésite avant de se diriger vers le lieux du rendez-vous. Il va se dépêcher et rentrer pour discuter avec Maka. L'idée qu'elle parte ne lui plait pas. Il n'arrive pas à l'imaginer.

Évidement, la mission fut plus longue que prévue et quand il rentre enfin, l'appartement est vide. Il ère un moment dans les pièces avant de réaliser qu'aucun livre ne trainera plus dans les prochains mois, qu'aucune délicieuse odeur ne s'élèvera dans l'appartement. Il se laisse glisser contre un mur dans l'ancienne chambre de la jeune fille. Il se demande s'il y est pour quelque chose. Il refuse d'y réfléchir, la réponse l'effraie. Il tape dans le mur incapable de réfréner sa colère. Tant de questions sans réponse. Il n'aime pas ça. Elle lui manque déjà.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs heures plus tard, à des milliers de kilomètres de Shibusen, Maka est en position pour débuter sa mission. Son rôle est simple. Trouver et débusquer les âmes envahies par la folie. Pour être exacte, ils sont en chasse. Suite à la mort du Keshin, la folie a grandement diminué mais à certains endroits, elle reste omniprésente. L'équipe d'assainissement est dans une forêt montagneuse qui reste particulièrement sensible. Elle reste dangereuse car elle héberge quelques sorcières. Il y a également de gros loups noirs qui empêchent Shibusen d'atteindre la planque de ces dernières. Le rôle de l'escouade est de se débarrasser des loups et Maka est là pour les trouver.<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard, le résultat est catastrophique. Il passe du rang de chasseur à celui de chassé. Les loups ne sont pas seulement pleins de folie, ils sont également extrêmement intelligents et habitués à travailler en équipe. En une demi-heure, ils ont perdu la moitié de l'équipe. Leur plan est clair : séparer les membres de l'escouade pour les tuer plus facilement. Maka reste dans les dix derniers survivants mais ils arrivent à leur fin et elle se retrouve seule. Elle est au pied d'une falaise, un immense loup noir face à elle. Il est plus grand que les autres et fait prés de 3 mètres de haut. Son pelage est brumeux, il n'a pas de forme délimitée. Elle regarde ses yeux. Ils sont jaunes et perçants. Elle voit son intelligence et sa nature. Il est né pour tuer. Elle avale sa salive. Elle est dans une très mauvaise posture. Le visage de Soul apparaît dans ses pensées, elle le chasse rapidement. Il ne viendra plus la protéger, ce n'est plus son rôle. Une pulsion, la pousse à faire un geste fou. Elle s'avance vers lui, la main tendu au niveau de son nez. Quand ils entrent en contact, le loup s'approche d'elle et sa main glisse entre ses deux yeux. L'animal s'apprête à la mordre mortellement mais Maka se concentre. Le loup s'arrête et Maka ferme les yeux.

La silhouette du loup se change progressivement et il redevient un homme. Il porte un simple pantalon et est agenouillé devant elle. Il a gardé des cheveux très sombres mais ses yeux ont pris une couleur sombre, aussi sombre que la folie la plus profonde. Sa tenue contraste avec celle de la jeune fille. Le temps est froid et elle est chaudement couverte contrairement à lui. Maka tremble un peu et respire bruyamment. Elle ouvre ses yeux pour faire face à l'inconnu. Elle éloigne sa main mais il la prend dans la sienne. Ils se fixent. Ils ne se connaissent pas, ils ne parlent pas la même langue, ils sont différents sur bien des points. Une chose pourtant les rapproche. Ceux sont des pépites des temps de guerre. Elle maîtrise la folie, lui est à la tête d'un immense clan de loup-garou. Ils n'étaient pas fait pour se rencontrer et pourtant. Elle hoche la tête comme pour répondre à sa question. Il lui sourit et l'attire dans les sous-bois par la main. Elle le laisse la guider, confiante bien que fatiguée. Elle va l'aider à arriver à ses fins. Ils font rapidement face à un autre loup aussi immense. Maka s'avance sans crainte vers lui. Elle sait qu'il la protégera.

* * *

><p>Kid discute avec son père de sa dernière mission. Il a son air sérieux habituel dans ce genre de circonstance. Liz et Patty le charrie régulièrement sur son air trop sérieux. Il a l'impression de devoir rééquilibré l'équipe depuis le départ de Maka et un peu de sérieux n'est pas du luxe. Quand il entend des bruits de pas derrière lui, il se tourne pour faire face à l'intrus. C'est une jeune fille pas très grande avec de longs cheveux bonds et de grands yeux verts. Elle lui sourit quand leur regard se croise. Kid le lui rend volontiers heureux de découvrir son amie.<p>

« Maka. »

« Bonjour, Kid. » Elle se tourne vers son père et s'incline. « Shinimigami. » Elle se redresse. « Peut-être que je dois repasser plus tard? » Shinigami lui répond avec son ton enjoué habituel.

« Non, non, on va en avoir pour un moment, j'ai beaucoup de chose à voir avec toi. Autant commencer au plus tôt. » La jeune fille hoche la tête. Kid la détaille discrètement. Elle a troqué la tenue de Shibusen pour une robe simple noire. Elle est ceinturée à la taille et plissée au niveau de la jupe. Elle porte de simple ballerine toujours noire. Ces cheveux sont détachée et tombent élégamment sur ces épaules. Elle porte un bracelet en argent finement ciselé. Elle semble avoir murie et son regard à changer. Il est plein d'autorité. Une autorité naturelle. Il referme la porte derrière lui, laissant son père et son amie se faire face.

« Et bien, Maka je t'écoutes. » Il lui faut deux heures pour faire un rapport complet.

Quand elle ressort, elle sent la fatigue s'abattre sur elle. Elle aimerait trouver un bon lit. Shinigami lui a signalé que son ancienne chambre a été louée à un étudiant et que donc elle ne pourrait pas y trouver refuge. Elle réfléchit de longue minutes avant de se décider. Elle prend la direction du manoir. Elle sent une boule à l'estomac se former avant de frapper à la porte. Cela fait neuf mois qu'elle ne les a pas vue. Elle n'a même pas pu leur dire au-revoir, pris par son départ rapide. Elle soupire avant de se lancer. C'est Kid qui lui ouvre.

« Maka? »

« Bonsoir, désolé de te déranger. » Kid lui répond en s'écartant du chemin.

« Non, non pas de problème. Je t'en prie, entres. » Une fois qu'elle est à l'intérieur, il reprend. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi? »

« Je cherche un endroit où dormir. » Kid se rappelle que sa chambre est prise.

« Ah oui, bien sûr. Suis moi, je te montre ta chambre. » Il l'aide à s'installer dans la chambre d'inviter mais finit par la laisser seule pour lui permettre de prendre une douche. La jeune fille apprécie l'eau qui coule sur son dos. Il lui permet de se détendre un peu. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être enchantée d'être de retour à Shibusen mais elle donnera le change. Elle doit obéir. Elle descend dans le salon et est projetée contre le sol par les sœurs Thompson enchantées de la revoir. Maka sourit avec délectation. Ils lui ont tous manqué, dire le contraire serait mentir.

xxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée.

Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus. Au passage, j'ai mis de nouveaux chapitres en ligne sur mon blog (homepage). Vous êtes les bienvenus si l'envie vous prend.


	2. Chapter 2

A priori cette histoire vous plait donc je vous propose la suite ! Merci pour vos commentaires Cherry, Else, Yuki et Amy, ça m'a fait plaisir.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maka suit Kid et les sœurs Thompson à l'école le lendemain. Elle s'assoit à leurs côtés attendant le début du cours. Elle suit les indications de Liz qui lui montre les places disponibles. Elle regarde le tableau noir qui, à une autre époque, lui était si familier. Elle soupire. Elle passe d'une vie à deux cent à l'heure à une vie normale. Cela la désarçonne un peu. Elle sent qu'elle va avoir du mal à s'y habituer. Elle sort un parchemin âgé qu'elle étale sur la table devant elle. Ça au moins, où qu'elle soit, elle peut continuer à le traduire. L'odeur des feuilles la rassure et l'apaise, c'est un repère. Elle commence à lire le document avec attention. Elle est dérangée de temps en temps par ses amis qui lui souhaite un bon retour. Elle se prête à l'exercice sociale avec bonne grâce, garder son esprit occupé lui fait du bien et c'est tout ce qu'elle souhaite.

Liz, de son côté, attend avec impatience l'arrivée de Soul. Elle ne veut pas louper sa tête quand il verra la jeune fille. Elle regarde distraitement Maka lire son parchemin dont elle n'arrive pas à déchiffrer le texte. Elle n'a même aucune idée de la langue utilisée mais cela ne la surprend pas venant de Maka. Kid donne un coup de coude à la plus grande de ses armes et elle se tourne vers la porte. Soul entre accompagné de Célia qui semble bavarde ce matin-là. Il a sa mine décontractée habituelle paraissant ne pas se préoccuper de ce qui se passe autours de lui. Pourtant, ils savent qu'il écoute tout ce qu'elle dit ou au moins une grande majorité. Ça les surprend toujours un peu. Black Star lui saute dessus le faisant tomber sur sa fierté. Il lui dit quelques mots et le visage de Soul perd son masque un instant. Il cherche quelques secondes la jeune fille des yeux et quand il la trouve enfin, il paraît soulagé. Kid affiche un petit sourire en observant la scène. Soul récupère rapidement le masque qui le caractérise et se dirige vers elle, sûr de lui. Malheureusement, Stein arrive à cet instant et donne l'ordre de s'assoir. Liz n'est déçue que quelques secondes par l'arrivée du professeur, voir Soul ronger son frein pendant prés de deux heure est un spectacle plaisant pour un esprit aussi sadique que le sien.

* * *

><p>Quand la sonnerie résonne enfin, Soul saute de son siège pour s'approcher de son ancienne meister. Il s'accroupit devant son bureau pour attirer son attention. Elle ne lève pas les yeux, concentrée sur le document devant elle. Il n'est même pas sûr qu'elle est remarquée que le cours était fini.<p>

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentrée. » Elle sursaute et regarde le jeune homme. Elle lui sourit avec douceur en le reconnaissant. Le revoir comble un manque qu'elle n'a jamais voulu s'avouer. Elle s'y était faite. Soul, de son côté, sent un poids le quitter.

« Je suis seulement rentrée hier, dans la soirée. »

« Oh, et tu dors où? »

« Shinigami m'a dit que tu as loué la chambre, je suis chez Kid pour le moment. » Il la regarde avec attention. Elle a l'air d'aller bien. Elle ne paraît pas blessée. Il est satisfait par ce qu'il voit.

« Ta mission s'est bien passée? » Il veut savoir ce qui lui est arrivée, il aimerait qu'elle lui raconte tout ce qu'elle a vécu sans lui.

« Oui. » Une réponse courte. Très courte. Ça ne répond pas aux questions du jeune homme tendu. Elle lui sourit à nouveau et Soul ne peut s'empêcher de lui répondre par un vrai sourire. Liz intervient avec un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

« Le prof entre, Soul. » Soul lui jette un regard noir avant de se rassoir à sa place à trois siège de Maka. Il réfléchit à l'échange qu'il vient d'avoir avec elle. Elle lui paraît changée et il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur le changement en question. Il soupire avant de terrer sa tête entre ses bras.

* * *

><p>Black Star est intenable durant l'heure et demi suivante. Maka ne dit rien. Elle ne le fixe même pas avec un regard noir ce qui est une surprise pour toutes personnes la connaissant un minimum. Liz et Kilik ont pris les paris pour savoir quand elle craquerait et ils la surveillent avec attention. Elle n'a pas l'air d'écouter grand chose, ni au vacarme de Black Star que Marie tente de tempérer maladroitement, ni aux cours. Elle est uniquement concentrée sur son parchemin. Quand Black Star renverse de l'eau sur la feuille qu'elle était en train de remplir, Soul voit son visage se durcir. Elle pince ses lèvres ce qui n'a jamais été un bon signe. Liz et Kilik rient sous cape à sa future réaction. Sa voix résonne dans l'amphi couvrant sans peine le brouhaha.<p>

« Black Star,assis. » Le ton est sec et clairement agacé. Black Star se tourne vers elle avec un sourcil levé.

« Pardon ? » Il s'affronte un moment du regard quand Maka se met à sourire brusquement.

« Désolée, je me suis trompée de méthode. » Elle le Maka-chop et il s'effondre à sa place. « Voilà, c'est plus efficace comme ça. » La classe pouffe de rire et Maka se réintéresse à ses feuilles. Elle secoue avec agacement ses notes mouillées. Elle chiffonne sa feuille et se remet au travail. Le reste de la classe se passe dans le calme pour son plus grand bonheur. Quand enfin, la sonnerie annonçant la pause de midi retentit Black Star, qui a à peine retrouvé ses fonctions mentales, attrape Soul par le bras et l'attire hors de la classe. Liz rit en voyant le regard noir de leur ami aux cheveux blancs.

* * *

><p>Maka se retrouve à table avec Tsubaki et les sœurs Thompson. Le sujet de conversation tourne autours de Tsubaki et Black Star. Liz pousse Tsubaki a le laisser aller plus loin. La jeune fille est d'un jolie rouge cramoisie. Maka intervient dans la conversation avec un air un peu distrait. .<p>

« S'il fait attention, ça ne fait pas si mal que ça. Je suis sûre que Black Star aura ton bien-être à cœur. » Liz et Tsubaki fixent Maka. Non seulement, elle a parlé en bien de Black Star mais elle laisse sous-entendre qu'elle a déjà eu une relation sexuelle. Liz tente une approche.

« Mmmm, Maka. Pour dissiper tout malentendu, tu as déjà... » Maka lève le nez de son assiette réalisant ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle pouffe de rire avant de répondre à son amie un peu trop curieuse.

« Oui. »

« C'était volontaire? » Maka sourit franchement amusée.

« C'est généralement ce qu'il se produit quand tu sors avec quelqu'un. » Liz s'apprête à lui poser une autre question quand la sonnerie retentit. Maka échappe à la brûlante question de son amie. « Et bien, retour en cours. » Elle se lève pour poser son plateau et prend la direction de la salle de classe.

Maka a déjà rejoint la salle quand Liz tombe sur Soul dans le couloir. Tsubaki qui est restée à son niveau pour discuter, grimace devant le sourire que son amie affiche. Elle tente de l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose de dangereux.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que se soit une bonne idée de lui dire. » Soul regarde les filles avec un air suspicieux.

« De me dire quoi? » Liz s'empresse de répondre à sa question. Tsubaki de son côté baisse la tête pas sûre d'elle.

« Maka a eu ou a encore un petit ami et elle a sauté le pas. »

« Et, tu crois que je vais gober ça ? » Il affiche un sourire narquois qu'il suppose justifié.

« C'est vrai, Soul. » Il regarde Tsubaki en marquant un temps d'arrêt.

« Non. »

« Si. » Il donne un coup dans un mur avant de se diriger dans la salle. Avant d'entrer, il se tourne vers Liz. Soul veut savoir quelle a été sa vie durant son absence.

« On échange de place. » Liz semble ravie de son état d'agitation. Elle s'est toujours ennuyée en cours et regarder Soul et Maka jouer au chat et à la souris est un spectacle plaisant.

* * *

><p>Soul s'assoit à la place de la grande arme blonde et pose sa tête dans ses bras, pas décidé à écouter quoi que se soit. Il regarde sa meister avec agressivité dans un premier temps. Il se sent trahi. Il finit par reprendre ses esprits. Après tout, lui aussi est sorti avec des filles donc il ne peut rien lui reprocher. Et ce n'est pas comme s'ils s'étaient promis quoi que se soit. Une chose l'inquiétait vraiment. Est-ce qu'elle était toujours avec lui?<p>

« Quelque chose ne va pas? » Maka est surpris d'entendre sa voix parvenir à son oreille, elle n'avait pas remarqué que lui et Liz avait échangés de place. Elle le dévisage un moment avant de répondre dans un murmure. Il sort la tête de ses bras pour être sûr d'entendre tout ce qu'elle lui dit. .

« J'ai un peu de mal à reprendre le rythme. » Elle laisse ses yeux se perdre dans le vague, nostalgique.

« Personne ne te forces, prend ton temps. »

« Je sais, merci Soul. » Elle lui rend un sourire sincère.

« ça te dirais de venir boire un verre après les cours. » Elle le regarde clairement surprise. Il se reprend devant sa non-réponse.

« Pas forcément aujourd'hui, quand tu en auras envie. » Elle réfléchie un instant avant de lui répondre sérieusement.

« Oui, je pense que ça me plairait mais pas aujourd'hui, s'il te plait. » Il hoche la tête et replonge dans ses bras. Il l'observe du coin de l'œil. Il est surpris par le regard qu'elle a quand elle étudie les feuilles. Il est sérieux mais il va plus loin. Il est incapable dire ce qu'il y voit. Il a envie de réapprendre à la connaître, de la voir plus souvent. Elle lui a manqué même s'il se couperait la main plutôt que de l'avouer. Elle capte son regard et lui sourit avec douceur. Elle murmure.

« Tu n'es pas plus attentif que par le passé. » Elle pouffe de rire en silence. Soul se terre dans ses bras. Il sent la chaleur qui lui monte aux joues. Il suit avec beaucoup de dissipation le cours, tout comme elle. Quand Stein donne une interrogation surprise à la fin, il l'a regarde avec inquiétude, elle ne semble pas stressée du tout. Il regarde sa feuille avec un esprit complètement blanc. Il est incapable de répondre à la moindre question. Il regarde sa meister qui noircie la sienne sans difficulté. Maka reste Maka, une feuille d'interrogation ne l'arrêtera pas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vos impressions sont les bienvenus ! Bonne journée.


	3. Chapter 3

Galvanisée par vos commentaires, voici la suite !

Bonne lecture à tous !

xxxxxxxxxxx

Cela fait plusieurs jours que Maka est rentrée. Elle reste chez Kid et ne s'approche pas outre mesure de Soul. Ce dernier en ressent une certaine frustration. Elle ne le laisse pas entrer dans sa sphère et cela le préoccupe particulièrement. Liz le charriait au début mais maintenant, elle éprouve également une certaine inquiétude. Maka ne semble pas avoir envie de renouer une vraie amitié avec qui que se soit. Physiquement, elle est là mais mentalement, elle paraît ailleurs. Elle n'écoute absolument rien en cours mais réussit tous les tests haut la main. Ça a le don d'agacer d'Ox au plus haut point. Les profs la laissent travailler sur ses parchemins sans rien dire. Elle fait des points réguliers avec Stein qui accorde beaucoup d'attention à son travail.

* * *

><p>Soul regarde autours de lui en soupirant. Il est en mission avec Célia, Tsubaki et Black Star. Au départ, ils devaient uniquement tuer un keshin mais à présent, ils doivent récupérer des informations dans un endroit mal-famé sur le chemin du retour. Célia regarde son arme avec les lèvres pincées. Soul est ailleurs et il ne faut pas être devin pour savoir ce qui occupe ses pensées. Elle n'apprécie pas vraiment le retour de la jeune fille parmi eux. L'attention que lui accorde Soul lui paraît disproportionnée. La nouvelle meister de la faux démoniaque n'est pas tranquille, elle a peur que Soul s'éloigne d'elle. Ils sont déjà sortis ensemble et elle n'a pas renoncé à reconquérir le jeune homme. Elle ne rate aucune occasion de critiquer sa rivale qui ignore les avances de l'albinos.<p>

Ils arrivent devant le lieux où ils doivent retrouver le contact de Shinigami. Dire que c'est mal-famé est un peu faible. C'est un repère de gens pas vraiment recommandables. Voleurs, faibles sorcières, prostitué(e)s, loups-garou, brigands,... Ils hurlent, chantent, dansent, séduisent sans plan prédéfini. Les lieux ressemble à une taverne du moyen-âge. Ils observent la scène du pas de la porte. Il faut descendre un escalier pour rejoindre la cohue mais ils ne sont pas emballés à cette idée. Des nouveaux arrivants les poussent à prendre une décision et à descendre. Instinctivement, les garçons se rapprochent des jeunes filles pour éviter tous gestes déplacés de la part de la faune locale. Les regards qu'ils croisent sont parfois curieux, parfois méfiants et d'autre fois clairement agressif. Les gens s'écartent leur laissant un passage qui ne leur laisse pas le choix sur la route à suivre. A priori, tout le monde sait qui est la personne qu'ils vont rencontrés. Soul se demande vaguement comment un indique peut-être connu de tous mais la pression présente dans la pièce ne lui laisse pas le loisir d'approfondir ses pensées. Black Star monte en pression à chaque minute qui passe. La traversée de la pièce est un véritable calvaire pour les nerfs de la petite équipe. Tsubaki regrette que Kid, Liz et Patty ne soit pas avec eux. Kid sait traverser une foule comme-ci de rien n'était et les filles ont été habituées au ambiance de ce type dans leurs enfances. Enfin, ils atteignent le comptoir. Le barman correspond tout à fait à l'image que s'en serait fait Soul. Il est mal rasé avec un cache-œil. Il porte un pantacourt et un marcel plutôt sale. Il ne donne pas envie de lui adresser la parole. Le comptoir est court, six ou sept mètres. Il y a quatre personnes assises cachées par des capuches qui leurs mangent le visage. Ils se regardent un instant et Tsubaki se lance peut sûre d'elle.

« Excusez-moi Monsieur, nous cherchons Vialoc, pouvez-vous nous renseigner? »

« Connais pas, qu'est-ce que vous venez foutre chez moi? Vous voulez faire fuir la clientèle? Les chiens de Shinigami ne sont pas les bienvenus, ici. » Black Star se rapproche automatiquement de son arme qui a un mouvement de recul face à l'agressivité du barman. Les clients les plus proches du bar les regardent avec un air mauvais. Célia s'accroche aux bras de Soul. Ce denrier regarde le barman en fronçant les sourcils.

« On ne veut pas vous créer d'ennuis, on veut juste avoir une info. Plus vite on l'aura, plus vite on sera partie. » Une ombre bouge à leur droite. C'est une vielle femme avec un fichu à fleur autours de la tête. Elle ressemble à une gentille grand-mère et paraît en décala en dans le décor. Elle s'approche à pas lent de Soul et colle presque son visage contre le sien.

« Tu connais Hostia? » La faux démoniaque la regarde sans comprendre.

« Qui? » La grand-mère grogne avant de parler d'une voix étrangement forte. Elle couvre le brouhaha de la pièce.

« C'est quoi le nom originel d'Hostia? » Le silence tombe dans la pièce. Une voix venant d'une poutre du plafond se fait entendre.

« Maka. Maka Albarn. » Soul regarde d'où vient la voix. C'est une belle femme brune aux courbes généreuses. Elle se laisse tomber du plafond et se rattrape sans mal sur une table. Elle descend et les rejoint au comptoir. « Quelqu'un lui cherche des ennuis? » La vieille femme lui répond en riant.

« Non, non, ils viennent de Shibusen, je voulais prendre des nouvelles. » La jeune femme grogne comme un chien en colère.

« Elle n'aurait jamais dû rentrer. Sa place est parmi nous. » Le barman prend la parole menaçant.

« Doucement, vos histoires de clan, je m'en fou. » La jeune femme toise les guerriers de Shibusen avant de partir à pas vifs de la taverne. Tsubaki reprend le fil de la conversation.

« Oui, nous la connaissons. » La grand-mère lui sourit avec douceur. Seul sa bouche sourit, ses yeux expriment une volonté de fer qui ne pliera pas.

« Et bien vous direz à Shinigami que s'il souhaite des infos, il doit me l'envoyer. » Black Star s'apprête à répondre. « Ce n'est pas sujet à discussion. Maintenant, foutez le camp où on va vous aider à trouver la sortie. » Ils quittent les lieux partagés entre la déception, la colère et l'incompréhension.

* * *

><p>Ils rentrent à l'hôtel, fatigués par la journée. Tsubaki appelle Shinigami pour lui faire le rapport. Lorsqu'elle a finit de lui expliquer les exigences de la vieille femme, il soupire en réponse.<p>

« Je m'en doutais à moitié. J'aurais préféré que Maka ni remette pas les pieds avant quelques temps. » Soul regarde son Dieu vivant avec scepticisme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? »

« Elle arrive. Elle sera là demain matin. Reposez-vous, vous repartirez demain matin.» Il raccroche immédiatement. Soul reste plongé dans ses pensées de longues minutes. Il se demande comment Maka va pouvoir traverser le pays en une nuit. Il est intrigué par le surnom donné par la vieille femme à la jeune fille. Il ne comprend pas la réaction de la jeune femme tombée du plafond, non plus. Il grogne de mauvaise humeur. Il n'aime pas ne pas comprendre et il a eu son comptant de questions sans réponse pour son mois entier.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, il est réveillé par des bruits de pas discrets dans le salon. Il a dormi dans le canapé. Il y a eu une erreur dans la réservation de la suite et il n'y avait que deux chambres. Comme c'est Célia qui s'est occupée de la réservation, le doute est possible concernant la réalité de l'accident. Black Star et Tsubaki ont donc partagé une chambre et Soul a laissé la deuxième à Célia. Il ouvre un œil pour découvrir qui est l'intrus. Il s'assoit précipitamment en reconnaissant Maka. Elle le regarde arrêté en plein mouvement au milieu du salon. Elle fait une grimace.<p>

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. »

« Non, non pas de problème. Tu es arrivée depuis longtemps? » Elle réfléchit avant de lui répondre à voix basse.

« Deux heures, j'ai récupéré les infos de Shinigami, on repart dès que ça vous arrange. » Soul est stupéfait.

« C'était dangereux d'y aller seule. » Elle lui sourit.

« Non, non, personne ne me touchera et j'étais accompagnée. » Soul fronce les sourcils.

« Par qui? » Elle le regarde un moment, pensive, avant de lui répondre.

« Un loup-garou. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. » Elle soupire en fixant son ami. Elle sait qu'il ne la laissera pas s'en tirer sans plus d'explication. Elle n'est pas dupe, elle sait qu'il cherche à se rapprocher d'elle. Elle ne sait toujours pas si elle souhaite le laisser faire ou non. S'éloigner a été une bonne chose pour elle, elle s'est fait une place sans être la fille de, la meister de ou l'amie de. Elle était juste Maka Albarn. Elle décide de répondre à quelques questions de Soul. Elle verra selon sa réaction ce qu'elle fera. Elle est un peu tendue en reprenant le cours de la conversation. Elle n'est pas sûre de prendre la bonne décision.

« J'ai faim. Je pensais descendre manger quelque chose. Tu veux m'accompagner? » Soul regarde son ancienne meister avec intensité. Sans répondre à sa question, il se lève et s'habille. Il écrit un mot qu'il laisse en évidence sur la table. Il se dirige vers la porte et avant de l'ouvrir se tourne vers sa meister.

« On y va? » Elle le suit sans rechigner.

Ils s'installent à une table à l'écart et Soul commande le petit-déjeuné. Maka commence à parler à son ancienne arme tout en beurrant sa tartine.

« Tu penses que tu pourrais me ramener? Derrière Célia, je veux dire. »

« Oui, pas de problème. » Il réfléchit un instant, quelque chose le chiffonne. « Comment tu es venue? » Elle lui lance un sourire entendu.

« A dos de Loup Garou. » Soul arrête de manger pour la fixer.

« Encore eux? »

« Ils ont été mon quotidien pendant neuf mois. »

« Je ne comprends pas, tu ne devais pas juste épurer une forêt, au départ? »

« Si, mais ça c'est compliqué. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki voici de quoi calmer ton impatience. Mais, juste un peu, il ne faut pas abuser des bonne chose ! Merci aussi à love station et amy pour vos encouragements et j'espère que cela vous satisfera.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

« Compliqué? » Maka plonge son regard dans le vide en cherchant le meilleur moyen de commencer son histoire. Elle balaye rapidement la pièce. Il y a une dizaine de table, plutôt vide à cette heure matinale. Soul a choisi une des plus grandes pour accueillir ceux encore endormis. Il sont placés dans un angle. Soul peut la regarder sans être trop loin. Il a toujours l'impression qu'elle va fuir à n'importe qu'elle moment. Pour se donner une certaine constance, elle se concentre sur sa tartine. Soul la laisse faire. Il sent qu'elle en a besoin. Elle commence son récit à voix basse.

« Il y avait beaucoup de loups immenses dans la forêt. »

« Oui, c'était le but de la mission, je crois. »

« Oui, nous devions nettoyer la forêt. » Elle a un sourit narquois mais ne cherche toujours pas croiser le regard de son ami. « La mission a été un fiasco total. Sur les trente personnes envoyées, seulement 5 ont survécu. Deux d'entre-eux sont encore à l'hôpital.» Soul frissonne en réalisant qu'il a failli perdre sa meister. Son ancienne meister. Malgré le temps, il a toujours du mal à l'idée qu'ils ne pourront plus jamais se synchroniser. Elle peut lire son âme mais plus lui. Il lui manque quelque chose. « Quand j'ai fait face au loup, je ne savais plus quoi faire. » Sa voix baisse encore et Soul a du mal à garder son calme face à sa meister qui lui raconte sa presque mort. Enfin, il le suppose puisqu'elle est là. Il a l'impression de découvrir une histoire tout en connaissant la fin. Il n'aime pas ça, il a besoin de combler les vides, de répondre aux questions sans réponse. « Quand, je l'ai touché entre les yeux, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Ça m'a semblé naturelle. Je me suis connectée à lui sans difficulté. » Elle regarde avec un air vague par la fenêtre, elle cherche à se détacher de ses souvenirs encore très frais dans sa mémoire. « Il était puissant. Il était furieux d'être enfermé dans la folie. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à l'aider à en sortir. » Elle sourit face à son souvenir. « Il était fier. Les loup-garous sont un peuple très fier. » Elle relève son menton en prononçant ses paroles. Comme si elle pouvait s'en enorgueillir. Soul l'observe subjugué. Il sait qu'elle ne lui dira pas tout mais chaque information le soulage un peu plus.« Il n'a pas eu besoin de m'expliquer ce que je devais faire. De toute façon, nous ne nous serions pas compris. Je l'ai suivi sans me poser trop de question. » Elle reste silencieuse de longues minutes. Soul a bout de nerf la relance. Il sent une souffrance qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre

« Et ensuite? »

« C'était leur Host. Leur meneur. Il m'a mené purifier chaque membre de sa meute. Il m'a fallu une semaine et tout autant pour récupérer. J'ai réussi à nouer une relation de confiance avec eux. Je suis devenue le lien entre eux et Shinigami. » Elle se reconcentre sur son petit-déjeuné avec un peu plus d'entrain. « J'ai passé mon temps à m'intégrer. Apprendre leur langue et leur culture. Ça m'a plu. » Elle sourit. Soul ronge son frein. Elle souriait rarement ses derniers temps. « En faite, ils étaient en guerre avec les sorcières qui se terraient dans le bois. C'est elle qui les ont plongé dans la folie. Pour protéger leur domaine. Ils avaient des comptes à régler et nous une forêt à purifier. Nous avons mis nos capacités en commun pour en venir à bout. Ça a pris du temps mais nous avons finis par y arriver.» Maka se reconcentre de nouveau sur son assiette. Soul reste silencieux quelques minutes avant de poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

« Et, ça veut dire quoi Hostia? » Elle le dévisage franchement surprise.

« Qui t'as parlé de ça? »

« Vialoc. »

« Il faut vraiment, qu'elle apprenne à tenir sa langue. » Elle a ses lèvres pincées, indiquant clairement sa mauvaise humeur. Elle soupire avec agacement. Il est clair qu'elle ne souhaitait pas lui parler de ça. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas.

« Si tu ne veux pas en parler, ne te force pas. » Elle le regarde vraiment pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle lui sourit pour s'excuser.

« Excuses-moi, tu n'y es pour rien. » Elle réfléchit à la façon de formuler sa réponse. « Hostia est le terme qu'ils utilisent pour le conseiller. » Elle cherche à savoir jusqu'où elle veut aller dans son explication. « C'est le conseiller principale du Host. » Elle boit un peu de thé. « C'était intéressant, passionnant même. » Elle paraît prendre vie. « Préparer une attaque, la mener, je ne m'ennuyais jamais. Quand je tombais de sommeil, il veillait à ne pas me réveiller pour me laisser récupérer. Je n'avais aucun rythme. Seulement celui des besoins qui nous guidaient. Soit la guerre, soit ma fatigue. Je passais mes journées à lire, à traduire, à comprendre.» Elle paraît heureuse d'évoquer ses souvenirs.

« Pourquoi es-tu rentrée? » Soul réalise combien sa question est maladroite mais Maka ne semble pas en prendre ombrage. Son visage se ferme.

« Host est mort. » Soul ne sait pas quoi lui dire. Il sent que c'est grave mais il ne trouve pas les mots. Instinctivement, il pose sa main sur la sienne. Elle le laisse faire sans réagir. Elle reprend avec tristesse. « La lois veut que l'Hostia quitte le clan. Shinigami m'a demandé de rentrer. J'ai obéis.» Soul est dévasté. Elle n'a pas l'air heureuse. Il ne sait pas comment exprimer l'idée qu'il a en tête. Il ne veut pas la froisser. Elle le regard avec un sourire coupable. « Je sais que je ne fais pas beaucoup d'effort mais c'est dur, je n'arrive pas à trouver des repères. »

« Je peux t'aider? » Elle le regarde et finit par répondre avec une franchise atypique.

« Je ne sais pas. Je me sens inutile, ici. Je ne sais pas qui je suis. »

« Tu es toi. » La réponse de Soul vient du fond du cœur et arrache un petit rire à Maka. Il en ressent une certaine fierté.

« Oui, Maka Albarn. Mais, ici, je ne suis plus la meister. Je me demande parfois ce que je fais en cours avec vous. Je ne pourrais plus jamais me battre de cette façon. Quelle est ma place? » Soul la regarde, incapable de lui répondre. Pour lui, c'est Maka. Et, il ne conçoit pas de ne plus pouvoir l'avoir à côté en cours. Il s'apprête à lui répondre quelque chose quand Tsubaki et Black Star se joignent à eux. Il écoute d'une oreille distraite la conversation. Il échafaude des plans pour que Maka se sente utile. Il a plusieurs idées et compte bien les mettre rapidement en pratique. Il n'est pas dupe. Il sait qu'elle n'a pas dit le quart de ce qui s'est passé mais il est soulagé qu'elle est fait l'effort de lui en parler. Il ne fera pas la sourde oreille à son appel à l'aide.

Célia rejoint l'équipe un peu plus tard. Elle se sent à l'écart en les fixant dans l'entrée de la pièce. Ils rigolent entre-eux et l'ignore superbement. Elle n'a rien fait pour indiquer sa présence non plus. Le regard perçant de Soul qui scanne en permanence la jeune fille, l'irrite au plus haut point. C'est elle qui doit occuper ses pensées. Pas l'autre. Elle regrette le jour où elle est revenue. Soul a changé depuis son retour. Il s'est radoucit et cela ne lui va pas. Tant qu'il avait des blessures vives, elle avait ses chances. Aujourd'hui, elle en doute. Elle est belle, elle n'a pas l'habitude de douter de son pouvoir de séduction. Soul pourtant la déstabilisait. C'est le premier garçon dont elle tombe réellement amoureuse et elle ne supporte pas qu'il lui résiste. Elle s'approche de la table avec un pas vif. Il l'accueille avec bonne humeur. Maka semble plus ouverte que d'ordinaire. Elle salue la jeune fille avec un ton très froid mais personne ne relève. Quand elle apprend que Maka va rentrer sur la moto, son humeur s'assombrit encore. Ils remontent préparer ses affaires et Maka les attend en bas.

* * *

><p>Black Star et Tsubaki se préparent à rentrer aux pas de course. Black Star les regarde avec un air très sérieux. Ils s'installent sur la moto. Soul, Célia et Maka, derrière. Ça ne lui plait pas. Il a remarqué que la jeune fille semblait plus détendue et il approuvait les démarches de Soul. Ils sont en bonne voix et il veut que ça continu ainsi. Il dit la première chose qui lui passe par la tête.<p>

« Je ne suis pas sûr que se soit le mieux. »

« Quoi? » Soul lui répond plus par habitude que par réel intérêt. Black Star se creuse les méninges pour trouver une réponse satisfaisante.

« Maka devrait être au milieu. » Célia ouvre de grands yeux surpris. Tout ça prend une tournure qui ne lui convient pas.

« Quoi? »

« Elle est plus menacée que toi, elle sera plus en sécurité entre vous deux. » Personne en bouge sur la moto. Maka sent la tension dans l'âme de Célia et n'ose pas bouger de peur de la voir exploser. Black Star s'agace. Il n'apprécie pas vraiment Célia. Il la tolère. Soul a eu du mal à trouver un meister et il fait un effort qu'il considère comme surhumain.

« Allez, plus vite se sera fait, plus vite on rentrera. » Célia descend à contrecœur. Elle se place avec mauvaise humeur derrière Maka. Elle ne trouve pas d'argument pour contrer le ninja. Cela a le don de l'agacer encore plus. Maka hésite un instant avant de passer ses bras autours du torse de Soul. Soul réalise combien il est soulagé par ce geste si normal, il n'y avait même pas un an. Il se permet un sourire sachant que ni Maka, ni Célia ne pourrait le voir. Il accélère brusquement pour qu'elle resserre son étreinte. Cela ne rate pas. Surprise, Maka se colle contre lui, plaquant sa joue contre son dos.

Tsubaki regarde son meister impressionnée. Elle le connait suffisamment pour savoir que l'argument qu'il a avancé était complètement bidon. De façon surprenante, il tenait la route. Le sourire qu'il affiche ne lui échappe pas. Il est content de lui. Tsubaki doit reconnaître que c'était une bonne idée. Elle oubliera juste de lui dire, histoire qu'il ne s'excite pas trop sur le chemin du retour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	5. Chapter 5

Et voici la suite. Merci pour vos encouragements Amy et Yuki. ça me pousse à écrire la suite plus vite. Plus j'en ai, plus je me sens obligée de vous écrire le reste rapidement.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul met son plan en pratique rapidement. Il sourit en regardant son test. Il va lui donner une raison de rester, de se sentir utile. Il le rend à Stein. Ce dernier le fixe surpris par son brusque intérêt pour les tests. Maka a fait des progrès de son côté, elle se mélange plus aux autres et inclus Kid dans ses recherches. Il est sidéré par le niveau de connaissance qu'elle a atteint en neuf mois. Elle en a appris beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais su sur les bancs de l'école. Elle a également mis au point une technique qui lui permet d'avoir une meilleur utilisation de son âme. Elle est basé sur une série de mouvement. Mélange d'art martiaux et de mouvements de combats. Ils restent des heures à comprendre les textes traduis par Maka ou à apprendre ses exercices. Stein se joint régulièrement à eux, pour le plaisir de découvrir. Ils ont appris que Stein a eu des contactes réguliers avec la jeune fille durant sa mission pour échanger leur savoir.

Une semaine plus tard, Soul regarde ses résultats avec une mine faussement abattue. 10, 10, 15. Célia est furieuse. Il va baisser sa moyenne par la même occasion. Soul de son côté est ravi. Il prend un air contrit pour la forme et fait exprès de mettre ses contrôle en évidence sur la table. Maka lève les yeux de son travail au milieu du cours pour observer Soul qui soupire avec insistance. Elle remarque les tests sur la table avec un air surpris. Soul n'a jamais été excellent mais elle n'a jamais eu à rougir de ses résultats. Enfin la plupart du temps. Elle attrape les feuilles avant que Soul ne puisse l'en empêcher.

« Soul, tu m'expliques? Ça ne te ressemble pas. » Elle parle à voix basse mais il sent son agacement comme si elle avait crié. Il n'est plus très sûr de son plan. Il répond boudeur.

« Je n'ai pas tout compris. »

« C'est évident. » Elle regarde rapidement ses réponses en levant des sourcils effarés.

« Maka. » Il lui arrache les feuilles des mains. « Il y a des choses que je n'avais pas compris, et ... voilà. »

« Et pourquoi, tu n'as pas demandé? »

« A qui? »

« Je ne sais pas Célia, Kid ou moi. »

« Tu me donnerais des cours? » Elle le regarde complètement piégée par Soul. Elle ne s'en doute même pas un seul instant.

« Évidement, tes réponses sont catastrophiques. »

« Cet après-midi? » Elle sursaute.

« Quoi? »

« Cet après-midi, tu me donnerais des cours? Tu as quelque chose de prévu? »

« Non, enfin oui, avec Kid mais rien d'arrêter. » Elle soupire. « Chez toi? Je te préviens, tu as intérêt à travailler dur. »

« ça marche. » Il pose sa tête entre ses bras.

« Commences par écouter les cours. » Soul se redresse et s'intéresse vaguement à ce que peut raconter Stein. Quand Maka se replonge dans son travail, il se permet un sourire canaille qui lui ressemble tant. Il est ravi. Il va pouvoir avoir tout un après-midi avec elle. Il n'est pas bête, il sait qu'elle ne va pas lui faire de cadeau mais tant qu'elle est là, ça lui va.

* * *

><p>Il est donc chez lui, dans le salon, une fois les cours finis. Il boude un peu. Il y a Kid, son colocataire, Léo et pour une raison qu'il n'arrive pas encore à déterminer, Black Star. Il se tourne vers son meilleur ami.<p>

« Expliques-moi ce que tu fais-là? »

« Suivre le cours de Maka. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Je vais m'ennuyer tout seul. » Kid rigole en réaménagent l'intérieur du salon de façon symétrique. Soul soupire. Maka s'installe comme-ci de rien n'était.

« Kid, tiens regarde mes dernières traduction. Léo, Black Star sortaient moi vos derniers devoirs, pour que je puisse regarder vos lacunes. Soul, j'ai réfléchi à ce que je voulais te proposer, voici une idée, dis-moi si ça te conviens. » Black Star s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche. Maka se jette sur lui. Elle se place à califourchon sur lui, une lame sur sa gorge.

« Écoutes-moi bien Black Star, soit tu te tiens tranquille, soit tu passes par le fenêtre avec une encyclopédie enfoncée dans le crâne. Mon cours, mes règles. Choisis bien mais vite. » Il referme la bouche. Maka dégage son ami d'enfance et il sort les feuilles de test sans un mot de plus. Maka se rassoit comme-ci rien d'anormal ne c'était produit. Léo affiche une mine réjouit.

« Cool. » Soul fixe sa meister surpris. Kid lui pouffe de rire.

« Tu es flippante quand tu fais ça. Mais au moins, maintenant la bibliothèque est très calme. » Elle lui sourit avant de lui répondre, amusée.

« Les loup-garou ne sont pas d'un naturel obéissant quand il ne te respecte pas. » Léo est encore plus impressionné.

« Encore plus cool. » Il se prend une claque derrière le crâne.

« Vas chercher tes derniers tests comme elle te le demande. » Soul est agacé. Ça ne se passe pas comme prévu.

* * *

><p>Il se détend dans l'après-midi. Maka est exigeante mais elle sourit et rigole quelque fois. Il s'en contentera pour le moment. Elle et Kid partent au bout de trois heures. Black Star les imitent rapidement. Soul s'étire. Il regarde les tests devant lui. Il répond aux restes sans se fatiguer. Léo le regarde avec un sourire goguenard. Soul lève la tête et le fixe menaçant.<p>

« Les enfants devraient être couchés à cette heure-ci. » Léo rigole en réponse.

« Pardon Papa mais je dois rencontrer une fille ce soir. Bonne soirée. » Soul le regarde sortir avec un petit sourire. Léo était souvent en vadrouille. C'était une arme, un bâton pour être exacte. Soul était fatigué de partager l'appartement qu'avec Blair, de chercher Maka tous les jours. De plus Blair était plus souvent dehors à présent, laissant derrière elle un appartement vide de toute vie. Cela le mettait mal à l'aide. Il a donc mis une annonce, demandant expressément un garçon. C'est le seul qui se soit présenté. Les autres étaient des filles ou des filles déguisées en garçon. Soul s'est fait à son nouveau colocataire. Pour tout dire, il l'aime bien, il a un côté plutôt cool qui lui convient. Il a un peu l'impression d'être un grand frère. Il espère juste être meilleur que Wes à ce jeux-là. Il rentre dans sa chambre et met en route sa chaine. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Soul va ouvrir pensant que Léo a oublié ses clés.

« Léo, je t'ai déjà... » Il fronce les sourcils en découvrant la jeune fille. « Célia? »

« Il faut qu'on parle. » Soul la regarde vraiment pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée. Surtout seul dans l'appartement.

«Je t'en pris entre. » Il referme la porte avec l'impression de faire une grosse erreur. Elle s'installe dans le canapé.

« Tu veux quelque chose? »

« Un café. » Soul va dans la cuisine pour satisfaire son envie. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard. Il pose le café sur la table basse et prend place dans le fauteuil.

« Et bien, je t'écoute. »

« On a un problème. »

« Ah et lequel? »

« Tu n'es plus aussi concentré qu'avant Soul. Regardes tes notes. Tu es plus dissipé. Qu'est-ce que ça va donner en mission ? » Soul se ferme instantanément.

« Où tu veux en venir? »

« Il faut que tu enlèves cette fille de tes pensées. » Soul a dû mal à se contenir. Il estime que cela ne la regarde pas.

« Célia, pour les notes, je fais déjà quelque chose. Cela ne se reproduira plus. Pour les missions, il ne me semble pas que tu ais eu à t'en plaindre jusque là. Si tu n'as plus confiance, on fera le nécessaire demain. »

« Soul, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis? »

« Oui, et bien quoi? »

« Tu vas abandonné tous ce qu'on a réussi à construire après des heures de travail. »

« Je n'abandonne rien du tout. C'est toi qui émets des doutes. Tu es la seule personne qui arrive à se connecter de façon satisfaisante après l'incident avec Maka. J'en ai conscience. »

« Et bien, on ne dirait pas. »

« Célia. Le rôle d'une arme est de protéger son meister. Je le fais à chaque fois que la situation le demande, tu ne peux rien dire à ce niveau-là. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus? » Célia se reprend à tant. Si ses pensées c'étaient transformées en paroles, Soul aurait immédiatement détruit leur duo. Elle reste silencieuse de longues minutes. Elle veut qu'il s'intéresse à elle, qu'il se montre prévenant, qu'il s'inquiète. Il l'est dans une moindre mesure et seulement lors des missions. Le reste du temps, la seule personne qui occupe ses pensées, c'est l'autre.

Elle finit par se lever.

« Tâches de ne plus avoir des notes si catastrophiques s'il te plait. » Elle sort sans un mot de plus. Soul a besoin de plusieurs heures pour calmer la rage dans laquelle il est plongé. La situation ne lui convient pas. Il aimerait que rien n'ai changé que Maka soit encore compatible. Il entre dans son esprit et met un point d'honneur à faire taire le diablotin. Il n'est pas puissant mais particulièrement pénible quand Soul perd son calme.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

J'aime pas Célia !

Bonne journée.


	6. Chapter 6

Pour une pauvre blessée qui s'est donné corps et âme dans une danse de cheerleader pour arriver à ses fins, voici un nouveau chapitre !

Merci P1meT.A.G, Yuki et Amy pour vos encouragments. J'avoue P1meT.A.G quand j'ai des commentaires, je suis plus motivée pour avancer dans l'histoire rapidement.

Bonne lecture.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Les notes de Soul ont remonté. Officiellement, grâce aux cours de Maka. Officieusement, parce qu'il voulait la garder de bonne volonté pour la suite des événements. La situation s'est stabilisée avec Célia également, ce qui lui enlève un stress supplémentaire. Il regarde les mouches voler pendant la pause entre le cours de Sid et de Stein. Encore une dissection pour le cours suivant. Soul soupire à cette idée. Kim arrive toute excitée vers Maka à sa droite, Soul lui jette un regard vaguement intéressée.

« Maka, il y a quelqu'un pour toi dans le couloir. » Maka regarde la jeune fille aux cheveux roses avec surprise. Soul devine ses méninges qui cherchent à identifier le visiteur surprise. Il est aussi curieux qu'elle quant à son identité. Maka se se lève rapidement pour sortir de la salle et retrouver le visiteur. Au moment où elle s'apprête à l'ouvrir, la porte s'ouvre comme par enchantement. Un jeune homme de la taille de Tsubaki fixe la jeune fille blonde avec surprise. Il a un accoutrement pour le moins atypique. Il porte une chemise blanche ouverte qui laisse voir un torse très musclé et sa peau bronzé. En bas, il porte un jean et il est pieds nus. Soul a l'impression qu'il s'est habillé par obligation. Il regarde la jeune fille de longues minutes avant de lui dire quelques mots. Il est trop loin pour les entendre mais Maka lui répond encore sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle recule et il la suit pour libérer le passage. Il se place à trois mètre de la porte vers le bureau, de biais de sorte que Soul arrive à distinguer leurs visages. Le nouveau venu sourit à la jeune fille qui paraît heureuse de le voir pour ce que Soul peut juger à cette distance. Il observe Liz qui prend une position stratégique pour écouter et observer la scène. Elle est rapidement repérée par Maka qui sourit en secouant la tête de dépit. Il a des cheveux noirs coupés courts et des yeux sombres. Il émane de lui quelque chose de dangereux et de séduisant à la fois. Il lit le nom qu'il emploie pour parler à sa meister. Ancienne meister se force-t-il à se souvenir.

« Hostia! » Il paraît soulagé de la voir. Même de loin, il n'échappe pas à Soul la façon dont il la regarde. Il l'observe avec intensité semblant chercher quelque chose en la déshabillant du regard. Il se penche vers elle et elle, de son côté, se dresse sur la pointe des pieds. Il se frotte le nez pour ce qui semble être une salutation. Soul les regarde faire incapable de respirer. Elle ne le laisse pas s'approcher mais lui, si. Le spectacle qui suit le ronge d'inquiétude. Il suppose que c'est lui son petit ami. Il est en état de choc. Il est cool, c'est la seule idée cohérente qu'il arrive à produire à cet instant. Maka recule en parlant mais vue la tête de Liz, c'est certainement une langue que personne ne comprend. Elle attire le jeune homme vers elle en le tirant par la chemise ouverte. Il la laisse faire amusé. Elle semble lui faire la morale en réattachant les boutons défaits et l'inconnu semble ravi de l'attention qu'elle lui porte. Son sourire s'agrandit à chaque secondes qui passent, à chaque mot qu'elle utilise. Elle lève des yeux sévères vers lui et il prend un air contrit que même Soul à longue distance, devine comme étant faux. Il la regarde soupirer en réponse au peu d'impact qu'elle a sûr lui. L'inconnu se permet de lui prendre une mèche de cheveux dans ses mains pour jouer avec pendant qu'ils discutent tranquillement. Liz paraît dégoutée, certainement parce qu'elle ne comprend pas ce qu'ils se disent et qu'elle a toujours été très curieuse. Le manège dure plusieurs minutes et Soul sent que son esprit n'est plus en capacité de traiter les informations reçues. l'intrus semble la dévorer du regard et elle parait à l'aise sous son intense attention. Il la touche et elle ne le chasse pas. Soul a déjà du mal à rentrer dans un périmètre de deux mètres autour d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'éloigne. Il éprouve une profonde jalousie envers le petit ami de Maka. Il sort une sacoche de nul part et la tend à la jeune fille. Cette dernière la regarde avec suspicion avant de l'ouvrir et de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à son contenu. Des parchemins. Soul voit son regard s'illuminer et cela le blesse. Il arrive à peine à avoir le quart du sourire qu'elle lui adresse à cet instant. Elle discute avec animation avec lui à présent. Quand la sonnerie retenti, ils se frottent une nouvelle fois le nez et il file. Elle le regarde s'éloigner avec un regard triste. Elle revient se rassoir, comme-ci rien ne venait de se produire. Kim s'approche d'elle, encore plus excitée que lorsqu'elle est venue lui annoncer la présence de l'inconnu. Elle attrape le poignet de Maka et regarde son bijou avec attention.

« C'est donc bien un bijou de loup-garou. J'avais un doute, j'en voyais quand j'étais petite. C'était à la mode chez les sorcières. Ce type, je suis prête à mettre ma main au feu que s'en est un. Ils sont trop sexy. » Ox est atterré de la voir parler avec tant d'emphase d'un individu de sexe masculin. Maka lui sourit avec douceur et acquiesce, amusée par sa réaction. Le sourire de Kim s'efface brutalement et elle paraît soudain effrayée. Elle jette un regard un peu affolé à Maka. « Il t'a appelé Hostia, mais... » Maka se dresse et lui met une main sur sa bouche avec délicatesse.

« Je ne pense pas que cette réflexion soit nécessaire Kim. » Son ton est doux mais ferme.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas... » Elle se rassoit, le dos très raide à sa place devant Maka.

« Tout va bien, Kim. C'est lui le nouveau Hostia de toute façon, mais je ne pense pas que ce sujet mérite d'être abordé. » Kim paraît en état de choc. Ox s'approche de Kim sans comprendre. Maka n'a pas été violente loin de là, pourtant Kim paraît apeurée. « Je te dis que tout va bien Kim. Il n'est pas sur la liste. Et, il ne te fera rien.» Elle hoche la tête en réponse à Maka avant de se plonger dans son livre. Elle paraît un peu rassurée. Ox et Soul échangent des regards d'incompréhension. Stein entre dans la salle hurlant à tout le monde de s'assoir rapidement avant qu'il n'en choisisse un au hasard pour le disséquer. Chacun obéit sachant combien il en était capable.

* * *

><p>Maka se replonge dans ses parchemins pour le reste du cours et de la journée. Ce sont les deux dernières heures de calvaire comme dit Liz. Soul la regarde à la sauvette, rongé par le doute. Si c'est lui son petit-ami, il n'a pas l'impression d'avoir une chance. Il s'était persuadé qu'elle ne sortait plus avec lui mais vue ce qu'il vient de voir, il sait qu'il a pris ses rêves pour la réalité. Il ressent son complexe d'infériorité ressurgir. Il reste particulièrement silencieux pour le reste de la journée. De son côté, Liz paraît à bout de nerf. Elle aime les commérages et ne pas pouvoir poser les questions qui la hante à Maka, lui donne envie de hurler de frustration. Le reste de la journée est un calvaire pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Soul n'a qu'une envie, c'est de se terrer dans sa chambre pour les dix heures suivantes minimum et Liz a envie d'attacher Maka à une chaise pour lui faire subir un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme. Quand la sonnerie retentit. Liz empêche Maka de se lever. Elle n'a pas grand chose à faire pour arriver à ses fins. Maka a senti l'agacement de Liz et range docilement ses affaires avant de lever ses grands yeux vers elle, attentive. Kid et Patty s'asseyent sur une table pendant que Tsubaki et Black Star se place de l'autre côté. Soul n'a pas envie d'entendre la conversation. Il cherche à partir quand Célia se matérialise devant lui. Elle lui prend la main.<p>

« Tu devrais écouter ce que ton ancienne meister a à dire. » Il serre les dents avant de se tourner vers Liz qui fait face à la jeune fille, la main à plat sur la table. Maka ne paraît pas satisfaite par la tournure des évènements mais ne relève pas. Liz commence son interrogatoire de but en blanc.

« Un loup-garou ? » Maka la regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui. » Elle ne voit pas trop où elle veut en venir.

« Il va revenir souvent? »

« Je ne pense pas, il a du travail, il venait juste m'apporter de quoi m'occuper. » Elle pointe son doigt vers les parchemins. Soul est incapable de savoir si c'est une bonne où une mauvaise nouvelle. A la grande surprise du groupe Tsubaki enchaine. Avec plus de diplomatie que Liz mais sa question est sans équivoque. Soul a dû mal à respirer ne sachant pas ce qu'il souhaite entendre.

« Vous êtes mignon tout les deux, ça fait longtemps que vous sortez ensemble? » Maka la regarde comme-ci elle jugeait de ce qu'il était pertinent de dire ou non. Elle soupire estimant que plus vite le sujet sera abordé, plus vite ils passeront à autre chose.

« Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami et il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il le soit. » Malgré le ton autoritaire de Maka, Liz reprend avec un air plein de sous-entendu. Soul de son côté ne sait toujours pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Il attend la suite avec anxiété. Il serre la main de Célia sans se rendre compte qu'elle ne l'a toujours pas lâché.

« Il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Tu ne peux pas dire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous, vu la façon dont il te dévore du regard. »

« Je suis sortie six mois avec son frère, donc je suis à peu près sûre de ce que j'avance. » Black Star lâche avec une mine ahurie une exclamation de surprise.

« Son frère ? »

« Il est décédé au combat il y a un mois. » Elle paraît franchement agacée par la conversation et ne semble pas vouloir s'épancher sur le sujet. L'équipe est en état de choc face à la révélation de la jeune fille. Chacun avait son idée sur la question mais ils étaient tous loin du compte. « Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préfèrerais qu'on change de sujet de conversation. » Tsubaki et Liz s'excusent, visiblement gênées. Soul regarde celle qui a été sa meister pendant des années. Il n'a pas fait part de ses réflexions à ses amis mais il a vu à son maintient qu'elle n'était plus tout à fait celle qu'elle était quand elle est partie. Il aimerait savoir ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas.

* * *

><p>Soul est enfin chez lui. Dans son sanctuaire. Ses idées se bousculent dans sa tête et il sent qu'il va avoir besoin de temps pour les remettre en ordre. Il se colle dos à la porte d'entrée et se laisse tomber sur le sol. Léo sort de sa chambre et fixe son ainé en fronçant les sourcils. Son état ne lui ressemble pas. Il paraît abattu. Il se doute qu'il y a un problème avec Maka. Il a vite compris avec l'aide des sous-entendus de Kid et Black Star que c'est une des seules choses qui peut le faire sortir de sa conduite habituelle. Il doit avouer qu'il comprend pourquoi, il n'est pas insensible aux charmes que dégage la jeune fille.<p>

« Soul, ça va? » Réalisant qu'il n'est pas seul, la faux démoniaque se relève rapidement et reprend son air impassible habituel. Il jette un rapide regard à son colocataire avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

« Non, non, occupes-toi de toi le môme. » Tant qu'il réagit comme ça, Léo suppose que ça ira.

«Oh ça va l'ancêtre. La jeunesse sort ce soir. » Soul sourit sincèrement.

« Et bien, bonne soirée. » Léo sort captant du coin de l'œil, Soul qui rentre dans sa chambre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonne lecture

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul est plongé dans ses pensées, couché sur son lit. Il écoute la musique qui sort de sa chaine Hifi. Quand il entend frapper, il grogne de mécontentement. Il décide de rester dans sa chambre. Quand les coups recommencent, Il se lève avec mauvaise humeur. Il se dirige vers la porte en marmonnant. Il soupire en l'ouvrant. Celle qui occupait ses pensées jusque là se tient devant lui. Enfin, presque parce qu'elle semblait prête à repartir d'où elle venait. Il n'échappe pas au jeune homme que des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Elle rougit légèrement en essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche. Soul reste planté là, sans réagir. Elle baisse la tête et fixe le sol visiblement gêné. Soul finit par se ressaisir.

« Maka? » La jeune fille fuit son regard.

« Oui, je ne suis pas très sûre de moi. » Elle finit par le regarder dans les yeux. « Désolée, de t'avoir dérangé. Je rentre. » Il lui attrape son poignet, se refusant de la laisser partir. C'est la première fois qu'elle vient d'elle-même vers lui.

« Attends. » Elle le fixe visiblement incertaine de savoir quoi faire. « Entres, on va discuter à l'intérieur. »

« Je ne veux pas te déranger. »

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais là, si tu avais besoin. Entres, s'il te plait. » Elle le regarde toujours perdue mais elle le laisse la mener dans l'appartement. Il la guide vers le canapé et la pousse à s'assoir. Il lui prépare une tasse de thé pendant qu'elle se calme et essuie les dernières traces de larme. Il s'assoit à côté d'elle pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il doit faire. Ils sont silencieux de longues minutes. Soul finit par le rompre. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? » Elle ne répond pas. « Tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler. Restes-là autant que tu le souhaites. Tu es chez toi. » Elle regarde la pièce autour d'elle. Le salon a changé depuis son départ. Il est plus masculin. Une guitare traine dans le salon. Elle fronce des sourcils, elle n'était pas là quand elle venait réviser.

« C'est à toi? » Elle lui montre l'instrument.

« Non à Léo, mon coloc. »

« Oh. » Les minutes s'égrainent à nouveau. Soul commence à devenir impatient. Il sursaute quand elle commence à parler. « Want. » Soul affiche un visage confus. « Voir Want a réveillé des souvenirs que j'aurais préféré laisser dormir. Il a les même yeux que Will. » Soul suppose que c'est le nom du frère. Il ne comprend pas trop où elle veut en venir.

« Il semblait content de te voir. »Maka affiche un sourire triste.

« Il a toujours été comme ça avec moi. Son frère était plus... » Elle cherche ses mots. « Plus doux. Lui est un véritable coureur de jupon. » Elle se laisse aller sur le dossier du canapé avant de ramener ses jambes contre elle pour les entourées de ses mains. Elle regarde Soul un peu gêné. « Mon sentiment d'insécurité est revenu et je ne savais pas où aller. »

« Restes autant que tu as besoin. »

« Merci, je me sens protégée, ici. »

« La porte sera toujours ouverte pour toi. » Elle lui sourit avec douceur. Maka sirote son thé en écoutant la musique qui vient de la chambre de son ancien colocataire.

« Will. » Elle se tourne vers Soul sans comprendre.

« Je suis désolé qu'il soit...enfin tu vois. »

« Mmm. »

« J'espère que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Il devait l'être pour avoir réussi à te plaire. » Maka le regarde un instant avant de laisser ses yeux se promener dans le vide.

« Il était très prévenant avec moi. Il me traitait comme un objet rare. Sauf quand on travaillait ensemble. Là, il était impitoyable comme avec n'importe qui. » Elle sourit et ses yeux paraissent plus brillant qu'avant. «J'ai eu du mal à le laisser faire. Il en faisait trop certaine fois. Je n'ai pas été habituée à tant d'attention de ce type. » Elle se tait un instant. « J'avais trouvé une bonne place avec eux. » Soul ne sait pas quoi dire ou demander. Make se met à pouffer de rire. « Il était plutôt du genre tenace. Il lui a fallu deux mois pour me séduire mais il n'a pas lâcher ou douter d'arriver à ses fins. » Soul est rongé par la jalousie. Il aimerait qu'elle parle de lui avec cette même intensité. Ce même respect. Il se demande s'il a encore ses chances. Maka n'a jamais été à l'aise avec ce type de chose. Elle a pris sur elle de faire confiance à un homme au point de se laisser séduire et il est mort. Il est incapable de savoir si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Il se demande à quoi ressemble ce Will.

« Tu as une photo? » Elle réfléchit un moment avant de sortir son porte-monnaie. Elle sort une photo qu'elle lui tend. Ils sont tous les deux dessus. Il est placé derrière elle avec ses bras entourant sa taille. Ils regardent celui que Soul suppose être Want qui fait le pitre dans une rivière. Soul avale sa salive. Il a la classe. Il ressemble énormément à son frère mais paraît plus posé. Ses cheveux sont plus sombre que ceux de Want. Maka regarde la photo avec un air triste. Soul lui rend la photo.

« Ne fait pas cette tête-là, je suis persuadée qu'il ne l'aurait pas voulu. » Elle sourit. « Et moi, ça m'inquiète. » Elle lève le nez et le regarde avec un air indéchiffrable. Soul ne relève pas. Il préfère changer de sujet de conversation.

« Pourquoi Kim a eu peur? » Maka réfléchit un instant avant de lui répondre.

« Want est un Hostia. Le premier conseillé du meneur du Host. Les loup-garous et les sorcières ne s'entendent pas et elle a eu peur qu'ils viennent se venger. »

« Oui, je m'en souviens, tu m'en a parlé la dernière fois. Et qui est l'Host? »

« Sa soeur, Hope. »

« Mais tu étais leur Hostia. » il lui faut quelques minutes pour tout remettre dans le bon ordre. « Tu m'as dit que ton Host était mort, c'était lui. » Maka le regarde avec un sourire triste. Soul est sidéré. De mieux en mieux. Son ex-petit-ami était un meneur de loup-garou. Il soupire.

« Tu peux le garder pour toi, je ne veux pas répondre aux questions, pas pour l'instant. »

« T'inquiètes pas. » Elle lui sourit et par réflexe, il essuie ses dernières larmes. « Je servais de lien avec Shibusen. Will était leurs Host, leurs meneur. Moi, je suis rapidement devenue son Hostia, sa principale conseillère. Le temps passant, j'ai fini par céder à ses avances. Sa sœur disait qu'il a eu un coup de foudre. » Elle s'arrête un instant. « Sa mort a été un choc pour tous. Le clan a eu du mal à s'en remettre. Et moi aussi. » Soul regarde son ancienne meister et ses grands yeux nostalgiques. Elle est belle à cet instant et cela blesse Soul car elle pense à un autre homme que lui. Il se force à lui sourire.

« Tu es à la maison à présent. Tout va bien se passer. » Elle lui sourit.

«Je suppose que oui. » Il voit qu'elle n'est pas convaincue. Il a envie de la prendre dans ses bras mais il sent qu'elle ne le tolèrera pas.

« Je vais rentrer, ils seraient fichus de s'inquiéter. Merci Soul. » Il la raccompagne à la porte.

« Pas de problème, reviens quand tu veux. Tu es chez toi, ici. »

« Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit Maka. » Il referme et reste un instant dans ses pensées. Il est ramené à la réalité par la sonnerie du téléphone. Il sourit en décrochant. C'est Kid.

« Allo? »

« Oui, c'est Soul. »

« Oh, tu as vue Maka? »

« Elle est sur le chemin du retour, elle arrive. »

« Okay, bonne nuit Soul. »

« Bonne nuit Kid. »

* * *

><p>Elle revient en cours le lendemain comme-ci de rien n'était. Quand Stein vient lui parler, Maka réfléchit un long moment avant d'acquiescer. Il lui sourit en réponse avant de filer. Tsubaki rejoint son amie curieuse.<p>

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait? »

« On doit aller rechercher un vieux livre qui pourrait m'aider à comprendre les parchemins. » Kid s'approche d'elle, trop près d'après Soul.

« Au faite, c'est quoi ses parchemins? »

« L'histoire des loup-garous. Ils existent depuis des millénaires, en les étudiant j'apprends un tas de chose sur les sorcière et la folie en générale. »

« Oui, c'est très intéressant mais plus important, tu y vas seule? » Maka regarde Soul avec les sourcils froncés.

« Il y aura Stein avec une arme et un couple arme-meister. » Soul grogne.

« Soul, c'est juste un vieux livre, pas un clan de sorcière. » Son visage n'affiche pas une mine rassurée. « ça ira Soul. »

« C'est une grande fille, pas une enfant, Soul. » Le ton de Celia est clairement agacé. Sid arrive à cet instant. « Kid, Black Star, Celia et vos armes, dans le bureau de Shinigami. » Maka leur fait un petit signe d'au-revoir avec un sourire aux lèvres. Soul part avec un pincement au cœur. Il n'aime pas l'idée qu'elle reparte en mission. Et si elle ne revenait pas. Kid lui pose une main sur l'épaule.

« ça va aller Soul. » Il regarde Kid et se secoue la tête en éclaircissant son esprit.

« J'espère Kid. » Black Star lui donne une grande claque dans le dos.

« T'inquiètes, c'est Maka. » Soul lui sourit en réponse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée


	8. Chapter 8

Voici une histoire que je pense commencer dès que la chasse aux sauveurs sera fini. Elle sera basée essentiellement sur Soul et Maka. Je vous propose donc le début pour avoir votre avis et savoir, si je dois la développer ou non.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Tsubaki, Liz, Célia, Patty, Black Star, Kid et Soul rentrent de mission. Ils sont fatigués et ravis d'être enfin à la maison. Soul n'a qu'une idée en tête, s'assurer que Maka va bien et qu'elle n'a pas fui. Ils entrent dans le bureau de Shinigami pour faire un rapport plus détaillé avant de retourner chacun chez eux. Ils ne sont pas accueillis par les exclamations joyeuses habituelles du Dieu de la mort. Kid est le premier à prendre la parole. Il connait son père et il sent que quelque chose ne va pas.<p>

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe père? »

« Un petit problème lors d'une mission, je le crains. » Ils s'approchent avec curiosité pour regarder ce qui se passe à travers le miroir. Tsubaki ne peut retenir un couinement. Soul peste sans retenue. Personne ne lui en tient compte, son inquiétude est compréhensible. Ils regardent Maka qui court sans se retourner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La jeune fille est accompagnée par Stein qui paraît passer un sale quart d'heure et lutte autant qu'il peut contre la folie. Malgré ses efforts, le professeur n'arrive pourtant pas à retenir des rires nerveux qui égrainent leurs fuites désespérées.

Brusquement, Maka l'attrape sans ménagement et le fait tomber sur le sol grâce à un croche-pied. Kid remarque qu'elle a les mêmes yeux menaçant que lorsqu'elle a fait taire Black Star ou les enfants bruyants à la bibliothèque. Cela lui confirme la première impression qu'elle a eue quand elle a utilisé ce regard. Elle devient sérieusement effrayante quand elle se met à agir ainsi. Des flèches magiques passent à l'endroit où ils se tenaient un peu plus tôt. Maka fait un pas vers la droite évitant à son tour une volée de flèches. Elle regarde le ciel et ses grands yeux verts affichent une férocité qu'ils n'ont jamais. La jeune fille jette un regard agacé à son professeur en position fœtale sur le sol. Elle semble à bout de souffle et fatiguée par la fuite sans fin qu'elle mène. Stein de son côté semble avoir de plus en plus de mal à reprendre le dessus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul remarque que la jeune fille a une égratignure sur la joue et cela le fait sortir de ses gonds.

« Il faut les aider. »

« Ils sont en Bolivie. Le temps qu'une équipe de sauvetage arrive, le combat sera fini et je n'ai personne à proximité. Pas avant 3h en tout cas. » Soul sert les poings à se faire saigner la paume. Liz s'approche de lui et lui prend les mains pour le forcer à relâcher la pression. Le voir ainsi lui fait mal au cœur. Ils sont tous mort d'inquiétude mais se faire du mal n'y changera rien. Elle joint la parole aux gestes.

« Ça va aller Soul. » Soul diminue un peu la pression mais garde les dents serrées de frustration. Black Star regarde la scène devant lui avec stupeur. Il a dû mal à reconnaître son amie d'enfance. Elle n'a jamais été très délicate et quand elle se bat, elle y met généralement tous son cœur. Mais à présent, il perçoit une lueur presque sauvage dans ses yeux. Il sent qu'elle n'aura aucune pitié avec ses ennemis. Il ne peut s'empêcher de faire partager ses réflexions au reste du groupe.

« Je ne pensais pas que Maka pouvait être si effrayante. Je me rends compte que ses Maka-chop sont des traitements de faveurs. » Soul détourne son regard pour le porter à nouveau sur le miroir. Maka s'adresse durement à Stein qui se relève tant bien que mal et avance difficilement dans son sillage. Elle lui donne des ordres secs et grâce à ça, ils évitent ainsi toutes les attaques de sorcière. Kid doit reconnaitre que la facilité avec laquelle elle gère la bataille le surprend. Elle ne semble pas être dépaysée par la situation.

« Sa longue mission n'a pas été de tout repos, père. »

« Non. » Shinigami n'a pas envie de leurs en dire plus. Le Dieu de la mort sait qu'ils tiennent à elle et il n'est pas fier de tous ce qu'elle a dû accomplir là-bas. Kid le sent et décide néanmoins d'enfoncer le clou. Il n'a pas toujours été d'accord avec son père et le fait qu'il évite le sujet ne lui plait pas.

« Elle s'est beaucoup battue sans arme, n'est-ce pas père ? »

« Oui. » Les spectateurs impuissants regardent le combat se poursuivre et chacun sent son propre stresse monter à la vue de la situation qui empire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comprenant que les attaques à longues portées ne donnent rien, une sorcière s'approche de Maka et Stein à pleine vitesse. La jeune fille fait à nouveau un croche-pied à son professeur qui s'effondre sur le sol. Elle se tourne ensuite vers l'ennemi. D'une pirouette souple, elle évite le couteau braqué dans sa direction et attrape la tunique de la sorcière pour la tirer au côté de Stein. Avec un air impitoyable, elle place sa main sur la bouche de son ennemi. Cette dernière l'a mord au sang mais cela ne perturbe pas la jeune fille qui reste concentrée. Kid regarde avec effarement l'âme de la sorcière se faire engloutir par celle de Maka. La femme au sol hurle de douleur mais la meister de Shibusen ne lâche pas prise.

Quand la jeune fille en a fini, il ne flotte qu'une âme bleue à la place du corps de la sorcière. Maka paraît épuisée par l'effort qu'elle vient de fournir. Elle donne un petit coup du pied à Stein pour qu'il se secoue. Ce dernier la regarde avec inquiétude et elle lui sourit. Ce n'est que l'ombre du sourire qu'elle a habituellement mais ça rassure aussi bien Stein que ceux coincés à Shibusen. Ils s'aident mutuellement à avancer en s'épaulant l'un, l'autre. Ils trébuchent sur le sol inégal n'avançant que lentement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Black Star laisse sa franchise habituelle prendre à nouveau le dessus. Les autres sont trop estomaqués pour faire le moindre commentaire.

« C'est quoi ce bordel? » Shinigami regarde tristement la scène avec un air visiblement inquiet. Certes, nul n'est irremplaçable pour l'école mais la perte des talents des deux membres de Shibusen actuellement en difficulté serait une grande perte. Kid reprend la parole en voyant que son père ne semble pas décidé à répondre.

« Ils sont partis seuls? Maka nous a dit qu'ils devaient être plusieurs pour accomplir cette mission.»

« C'était le cas. »

« Où sont les autres? »

« Morts. C'était de jeunes armes affectées pour une mission sans difficulté. »

« Sans difficulté ? » Kid répète pour s'assurer d'avoir bien entendu.

« C'est comme ça qu'elle a été qualifiée au départ. »

« Visiblement, c'était une excellente idée. » Le ton cynique de Soul n'échappe à personne mais nul n'ose relever et surtout pas Shinigami. Liz tente de changer le sujet de conversation comme elle sait si bien le faire.

« Depuis, quand Maka est capable de tuer une sorcière juste en la touchant? »

« Depuis,... » Shinigami cherche la réponse dans sa mémoire. « ...4-5 mois je crois. Peut-être un peu plus. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pendant qu'il parle, Stein et Maka arrive en haut d'une falaise, bloqués par la pente abrupte et les chutes d'eau. Ils sont épuisés l'un et l'autre et respirent bruyamment. Deux sorcières s'approchent d'eux à grande vitesse. Une trace de soulagement apparaît furtivement sur le visage de Maka. Elle lève la tête et hurle comme le ferait un loup. Stein lève à peine la tête pour la voir faire. Il se met à rire plongeant plus profondément dans la folie. La jeune fille attrape le poignet de son professeur et saute avec lui dans le vide.

La chute est interminable et Tsubaki laisse échapper des larmes de peur. Quand enfin, ils entrent en contact avec l'eau fraiche de la rivière, Maka lutte pour maintenir la tête de Stein hors de l'eau en combattant ses spasmes de folie qui l'agitent. Un inconnu à la carrure massive sort soudainement des sous-bois et les rejoint en contrebas. Il aide Maka à tirer Stein sur la berge et va jusqu'à le maintenir Stein sur le sol, obéissant sans discuter à la jeune fille qui parle d'un ton sec dans une langue inconnue. Elle se place au-dessus de Stein pour se synchroniser à lui et effacer la folie qui le submerge. Maka stoppe le contact avec difficulté avant de s'assoir sur le sol en haletant pendant que Stein reste inanimé près d'elle.

L'inconnu se place derrière Maka et la colle contre lui. Sans hésiter, elle se laisse aller dans ses bras et il en profite pour lui parler avec douceur. Sa voix rappelle le son du tonnerre. Soul est jaloux de voir combien l'homme semble la couver du regard et qu'elle se laisse complètement faire. La jeune fille ferme les yeux quelques minutes, le temps que sa respiration se calme. L'inconnu prend avec douceur sa main blessée et la lèche consciencieusement. Maka ne frémit même pas dans sa semi-inconscience. Par chance ou manque de ténacité, les sorcières semblent avoir abandonnées le combat pour l'instant et la meister semble avoir décidé qu'elle peut se laisser aller quelques instants et prendre un peu de repos.

Brutalement, elle rouvre les yeux pour donner à nouveau un ordre dans une langue incompréhensible. L'inconnu l'aide à se lever et elle se dirige vers Stein pour le redresser difficilement. L'homme se changé en loup immense et se couche près de Stein pour faciliter la tâche à la jeune fille. Elle le hisse sur son dos en grognant. Une fois fait, elle saute avec souplesse sur lui. Le loup prend son élan et s'éloigne rapidement de la zone de combat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Shinigami exprime le soulagement que tous ressentent.

« On dirait que finalement, tout est bien qui finit bien. Ils devraient être rentrés cette nuit. » Soul préfère ne rien répondre et sort en claquant la porte. Il est furieux à l'idée d'avoir vu Maka en danger sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Kid s'adresse au reste de l'équipe qui a choisi de suivre Soul en prenant garde de rester à quelques mètres de distance.

« Elle aura besoin de repos cette nuit, Liz, Patty, on va attendre qu'elle rentre pour dormir. On verra, si elle a besoin de quelque chose. D'après ce qu'on a vu, elle a été légèrement blessée mais il faudra s'en assurer. » Les sœurs Thompson lui répondent en cœur.

« Oui, comme tu le sens Kid. » Célia n'arrive pas à retenir une partie de son agacement.

« Il réagit trop fort pour elle. » Black Star la regarde avec dédain avant de relancer la conversation.

« Pourquoi? »

« Il n'a pas à le faire. » Liz regarde la jeune fille avec un air blasé et s'empresse de lui donner sa version des choses.

« Franchement, Célia. Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait peur, elle ne peut pas redevenir sa meister et tu le sais pertinemment. » L'ainé des armes revolvers aimerait ajouter qu'ils en meurent d'envie l'un et l'autre mais elle préfère s'abstenir. Célia ne répond rien. Elle sait qu'ils ne seront pas d'accord avec elle. Elle finit par s'éloigner du groupe sans un regard vers eux. « Elle m'agace de plus en plus. » Tsubaki marche à côté de son amie calmement et prend la peine de lui répondre.

« Elle est amoureuse, Liz. »

« C'est fini depuis longtemps Tsubaki. Il va falloir qu'elle se le mette dans le crâne. »

« Oui, mais Soul reste attentif. »

« Bien sûr, il prend son rôle d'arme trop à cœur, il a fait une erreur en cédant à ses avances. »

« Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. »

« Je sais mais ça m'énerve. » Le groupe reste silencieux en s'avançant vers leurs appartements respectifs.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Suite à vos commentaires voici une suite ! J'espère que cela satisfera votre attente.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Lorsque quelqu'un frappe à la porte, Soul se lève brusquement de table en trouvant qu'on le dérange bien tôt. De son côté, Léo comate devant son bol de céréale encore à moitié plein ce qui est son activité habituelle à cette heure-là. Soul lui lance une dernière mise en garde avant de passer l'encadrement de la porte.<p>

« Dépêches ou tu te débrouilles pour aller à Shibusen. » Le plus jeune des colocataires grogne de désespoir pour toute réponse. En ouvrant la porte, Soul est surpris de découvrir Kid. Il a la main levé, prêt à toquer à nouveau. Il interpelle Soul perturbé d'être brutalement stoppé dans son mouvement.

« Oh Soul. » Il s'arrête et se met à fixer quelques choses au-dessus de l'épaule de Soul avec un air lointain. Le jeune Shinigami semble intéressé par un détail dans l'appartement qui n'est certainement pas symétrique. Après cinq minutes sans un mot, l'albinos perd patience.

« Kid ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » Soul commence à s'agacer. Il n'est pas suffisamment patient pour supporter les problèmes psychiatriques de Kid si tôt le matin. Ce dernier finit par parler.

« Euh, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais passer à la maison ce soir. » Il s'arrête là et Soul est atterré. Il est incapable de savoir où il veut en venir et ce qui motive une telle question. Dans un soupire, il pousse le Shinigami à parler de nouveaux.

« Pourquoi pas mais je peux savoir pourquoi ? » Kid lui répond mais cela ne soulage absolument pas Soul.

« Ton encadrement de porte n'est pas symétrique. » Soul exprime sa colère naissante.

« KID, qu'est-ce que tu veux? » Kid se ressaisit.

« Maka est malade à cause de son plongeon d'hier. On est en mission ce soir et on ne pourra pas s'occuper d'elle. »

« QUOI ? » Kid regarde Soul comme s'il le voyait réellement pour la première fois. Il réalise qu'il ne s'y est peut-être pas pris correctement pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il tente de se rattraper.

« Non, mais ce n'est pas grave, elle a juste un rhume. » Soul le regarde sans savoir quoi répondre et Kid poursuit. « Elle a un peu de fièvre et Nygus lui a donné des médicaments qui l'assomment. C'est juste une mesure de précautions. On part après les cours et je voulais savoir si tu pourrais prendre le relais. Liz reste avec elle pour la journée. De toute façon, ce n'est pas pour ce qu'elle fait en cours que ça va lui manquer. » Il regarde Soul qui semble perdu.

« Quoi? » Il n'est même pas neuf heure et Kid l'a épuisé.

« Tu viendras? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Tant mieux. On va en cours? On va être en retard. » Soul rentre dans l'appartement et, en appelant Léo, se prépare à aller en cours. Il ne cherche même pas à savoir pourquoi Kid n'a pas attendu d'être en cours ce qui lui paraissait plus simple. Soul sent qu'il ne va pas supporter sa réponse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul arrive au manoir un peu inquiet de l'état dans lequel il va trouver Maka. Si on lui avait demandé son avis, il n'aurait pas conseillé Liz en tant qu'infirmière. Il trépigne en écoutant distraitement les indications de la jeune fille. Il n'a pas besoin de cours pour savoir comment prendre soin de Maka. Liz finit par abandonner sentant que l'attention du visiteur n'est clairement pas sur elle. Elle le dévisage avec douceur. Il sait combien il tient à elle et ne lui en tiendra pas rigueur. Elle tente de le rassurer.

« Je t'assure qu'elle va bien. » Soul ne semble pas convaincu. Liz le guide dans la chambre d'ami pour qu'il puisse le constater par lui-même. La pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité mais Soul distingue une silhouette dans la pénombre. Il s'approche d'elle pour voir comment va Maka. Liz reste dans l'entrée et le regarde faire mi-amusée et mi-attristée. Elle regrette sincèrement que la jeune fille blonde est fuie de cette façon et elle a du mal à s'avouer combien ça lui a été bénéfique même si chaque jour qui passe le lui prouve un peu plus. Maka dort profondément avec une respiration un peu laborieuse même si elle paraît paisible dans son sommeil. Soul enlève quelques mèches de cheveux avant de remettre le drap en place. Il sourit avec douceur, sentant le poids de l'inquiétude le quitter. Il s'adresse à Liz dans un murmure en levant la tête.

« Ça a l'air d'aller à peu près. » Liz hoche la tête en croisant son regard.

« C'est juste pas sécurité. Tu peux dormir dans la chambre d'à côté, Kid te l'a préparé. » Soul ne pense pas qu'il va l'utiliser, le fauteuil dans l'angle à l'air suffisamment confortable pour lui permettre de dormir. Il le rapprochera du lit pour rester le plus près possible de la jeune fille.

« Merci pour tout. Je devrais me débrouiller. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« Je n'en doute pas, prends soin d'elle Soul. »

« Comptes sur moi. » Liz s'éloigne le laissant prendre possession des lieux. Maka ne frémit même pas quand il traine le lourd fauteuil sur le sol. Il s'installe en appréciant la pénombre de la pièce. Il a été tellement stressé aujourd'hui qu'un peu de détente lui fera le plus grand bien. Il allume son Mp3 pour laisser des notes de jazz pénétrer ses oreilles. Il ne met qu'un écouteur toujours attentif aux éventuels besoins de la jeune fille allongée.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand elle commence à s'agiter dans son sommeil, il ne lui faut que quelques secondes à Soul pour être à son chevet. Elle semble avoir un mauvais rêve. Soul prend le linge de son front et le rince dans la bassine sur la table basse. Il le dépose à nouveau sur son front et elle se calme rapidement. Le jeune homme l'entend murmurer.

« Will. » Soul se fige dans son mouvement. Il sent sa poitrine se serrer. L'entendre appeler un autre homme lui fait plus mal que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il hésite à faire un geste vers elle. Il ne sait toujours pas comment considérer la mort de l'ex de Maka. Les sentiments qu'il éprouve sont trop compliqués pour qu'il arrive à faire un tri efficace. Il est partagé entre la jalousie et la tristesse. Il ne sait même pas s'il doit continuer d'espérer qu'elle lui donnera à nouveau sa chance. Il prend le linge humide et lui rafraichit son visage et son cou. Elle ouvre les yeux et regarde Soul plusieurs secondes avant de vraiment réaliser qui il est. Elle murmure.

« Soul? »

« Oui, Kid et les filles sont en mission et ils m'ont demandé de venir te voir. » Soul voit ses rouages se mettre en place. Elle essaye d'intégrer ce qu'il vient de lui dire et tente de trouver une réponse appropriée.

« Désolée. »

« Ça ne me dérange pas, ne t'inquiètes pas. Rendors-toi. » Elle obéit rapidement, presque trop pour Soul. Il a besoin d'être sûr qu'elle est bien là, qu'elle ne regrette pas trop sa vie d'avant. L'arme est tellement agitée, qu'il décide de sortir pour prendre l'air. Il visite les lieux pour essayer de chasser la tension qui l'habitude. Ses pieds le mènent à un grand piano noir dans une grande pièce vide. Il le fixe un instant sans savoir comment réagir. Il a l'impression que l'objet lui lance un défi. Il sent la fureur prendre le dessus. Avant, il se comparait à son frère, maintenant, à un loup-garou mort. Il laisse libre court à sa colère et donne un coup sur le piano. Il aimerait exister par lui-même sans être obligé de se confronter à plus fort que lui. Le jeune homme craque. Il s'assoit sur le banc et ouvre violemment le couvercle avant de se mettre à jouer, comme lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il était frustré de ne pouvoir exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Les notes sont sombres et s'envolent sans fin. Même la musique n'arrive pas à le calmer. Il finit par se laisser emporter par elle. Il cherche à fuir la situation actuelle. Quand il sent des mains sur ses épaules, il ferme les yeux. Son rythme se calme instantanément. Il soupire en réalisant qu'il ne pourrait pas faire comme-ci elle n'était jamais rentrée. Elle a trop d'effet sur lui. Il ne cherche pas à croiser son regard. L'arme n'est pas sûre de pouvoir contrôler ses pulsions à cet instant. Pour éviter de faire une bêtise, il préfère rester concentré sur le piano et la musique qu'il crée de ses mains.

« Tu devrais être couchée Maka. Ce n'est pas raisonnable d'être debout avec ta fièvre. »

« Mais, ta musique... » Soul peste intérieurement de l'avoir réveillé, elle a besoin de dormir.

« Excuses-moi. »

« Non, ne t'excuses pas, cela faisait si longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu. » Elle s'assoit à côté de lui et il prend le temps de l'observer. Elle a l'air épuisée mais vraiment heureuse de le voir jouer. Il réalise qu'il n'a pas joué pour elle depuis leurs dernières résonances face à Asura et cela fait plus d'un an. Soul sourit en voyant son visage enchanté malgré la fatigue. Après un long moment, il parle à nouveau.

« Tu devrais vraiment retourner te coucher. »

« Non, je veux écouter encore un peu. S'il te plaît. » Il soupire mais cède face à son minois suppliant. Il est bien incapable de la chasser de toute façon. Il continue de jouer de longues minutes. Quand il s'arrête, il l'entend grogner. Elle est assise au pied du banc, la tête posée sur ses bras. Il pose sa main sur son front.

« Ta fièvre est montée, au lit. Cette fois je ne te laisse pas le choix.» Elle se lève et avant de sortir, elle fixe Soul.

« Tu rejoueras? »

« Oui. »

« Quand? » Il rigole avant de répondre.

« C'est pas cool de réclamer. Quand mon humeur s'y prêtera, je suppose. »

« Ta musique semblait sombre. J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai autant fâché. » Soul refuse de lui faire face. Il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir cacher le faite qu'il ait été blessé.

« Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Tu n'as jamais su mentir. Bonne nuit Soul. » Il fait un sourire triste en songeant qu'il a toujours été un livre ouvert pour elle. Il n'essaye même pas de lui faire changer d'avis, il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il pourrait dire pour ça de toute façon.

« Bonne nuit Maka. » Elle part sans un mot de plus. Soul a besoin de quelques minutes pour faire le tri dans son esprit. Quand il entre dans sa chambre elle est replongée dans un profond sommeil. Il s'installe dans le fauteuil à côté et la rejoint rapidement au pays des rêves.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Et voici, un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira. J'aime bien torturer Soul, il est tellement taciturne que c'est amusant de le voir sortir de ses gonds.

Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul cherche à faire évoluer sa relation avec Maka. Il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre avec elle et il ne sait pas s'il doit espérer quoique se soit. Il somnole dans la salle de classe, bercé par le bruit de Maka qui travaille à côté. La place au côté de la jeune fille est devenue sa place officielle et personne ne s'y risque. Quand la sonnerie retentit, il s'étire et s'intéresse à Black Star qui va décider de son programme de l'après-midi. Il comprend à ses hurlements que ce sera un basket. Il jette un rapide coup d'œil à sa voisine, elle ne paraît pas avoir remarqué que le cours est fini. Il lui touche le bras et elle sursaute.

« Le cours est finit. Tu es vraiment un rat de bibliothèque. Tu devrais sortir un peu, ta tête va prendre la poussière. » Elle le Maka-chop comme il le mérite. C'est une des seules formes d'amitié qu'elle lui montre. Soul s'en contente difficilement mais il n'arrive pas à mettre autre chose en place.

« Va faire ton basket. » Il se lève avec le sourire aux lèvres. Quand il passe la porte de la salle de cours, il réalise qu'elle ne sera pas dans son appartement ce soir et ça bonne humeur disparait.

Il suit Black Star avec un peu de bonne volonté néanmoins et joue avec bonne humeur. Il y a Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul, Kilik et Célia. Fire et Thunder perturbent le match en courant dans tous les sens. Ça a le mérite de lui changer ses idées. Une explosion retenti à leur droite. Ils tournent la tête d'un même mouvement. Kilik fronce des sourcils.

« C'est quoi ce bazar. » Ils avancent un peu dans la direction des bruits. Black Star observe la scène avec ses yeux perçants.

« Qu'est-ce qui est attaqué? » Tsubaki finit par réagir.

« Je ne sais pas mais il faut y aller. » Le groupe se dirige vers la zone pour aider ceux qui pourraient en avoir besoin. Le rythme de la course devient de plus en plus soutenu au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchent de la zone des explosions. C'est le manoir de Kid. Il savent tous pertinemment que Maka est seule dans l'immense maison. Kid, Liz et Patty sont partis en mission le matin même. Soul court à perdre haleine vers la jeune fille. Quand ils arrivent sur place, un keshin traverse un des murs avec violence. Il tombe sur le sol inanimé. Rapidement, une âme rouge remplace son corps difforme.

« Maka. » La jeune fille profite du trou laissé par le mastodonte pour sortir du bâtiment. Soul s'élance à sa rencontre pour l'aider.

« Célia, aides-la. » Il se change et atterri dans ses mains. La jeune fille reste figée plusieurs minutes. « CELIA. » Black Star lui passe devant armé de Tsubaki accompagné de Kilik, armé de thunder et fire. Ils passent par le trou dans le mur attaquant les deux keshins qui s'élançaient derrière Maka. Célia se ressaisit et s'élance derrière les garçons. Elle a à peine fait trois pas que Maka perd sa prise à cause d'un tremblement du bâtiment certainement dû à un violent coup de Black Star ou Kilik. Soul se change à nouveau et la rattrape dans ses bras. Maka pousse un cri de stupeur en sentant deux bras l'enlacer fermement. Elle commence à se débattre. « Calmes-toi, c'est moi. Black Star et Kilik s'occupent des keshins restants. » Elle obéit et attrape le cou de Soul pour avoir un appui et se remettre sur ses pieds. Soul la retient quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire avant de la laisser arriver à ses fins. « Tu es blessée? »

« Non, non, tout va bien. »

« Parfait. Célia, protèges-là. » Il se change pour réatterrir dans les bras de sa meister. Elle se met en position. Maka se place dos à elle, prête à faire face à un ennemi imaginaire. Au bout d'une heure, le calme revient enfin. Soul se change pour s'assurer qu'elle ne lui a pas mentit. Elle s'assoit fatiguée par la course poursuite. Elle a des égratignures et des marques de coup à droite à gauche mais rien de grave. La seule chose qui l'inquiète un peu, c'est la trace de sang sur sa tempe.

« J'ai eu chaud. » Elle ne semble pas perturbée d'avoir dû faire face à des keshins sans arme. Black Star descend à leur niveau inquiet.

« Il y a des blessés? »

« Tout va bien. » Elle lui sourit et malgré le sang qui coule de sa tempe, il y croit. Soul le lui essuie avec sa manche. Il a un regard impassible mais il n'échappe pas à Black Star que ses mains manquent de confiance en elle.

« Il vaut mieux allez voir Stein au cas où. »

« Je t'assure que tout va bien Soul. » Il la regarde toujours aussi septique. Stein arrive à cet instant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? »

« Keshin. » Maka répond en tapant sur ses vêtements pour chasser la poussière. Elle n'est vraiment pas affolée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Ils t'ont retrouvé? Ils ont osé t'attaquer, ici.»

« On dirait. »

« Tu ne peux pas rester seule. » Elle grogne en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Et, c'est reparti. »

« Maka, c'est dangereux. »

« Oui, je sais. C'est bien la seule chose sur laquelle vous étiez d'accord. » Stein soupire avant de reprendre plus calmement.

« Fais attention, s'il te plait. »

« Oui, professeur. » Il regarde les garçons qui observent l'échange en silence. Pour ce qu'ils en comprenaient ce n'était pas la première fois. Elle commence à ricaner. « Il devrait y avoir moins de danger à Shibusen, ils ne m'attaqueront pas dans nos murs. » Stein ferme les yeux.

« On s'est trompé. »

« Ils ne m'ont jamais approché au camps. »

« Je sais. » Il grince des dents. « Maka, arrêtes ça. »

« Pardon. » Son visage fait clairement comprendre qu'elle n'est pas désolée du tout. Le médecin fou paraît réfléchir quelques minutes.

« Tu iras chez Soul. Avec deux armes, tu devrais être à peu près à l'abri. Au moins le temps que le manoir soit reconstruit et que Kid et les filles reviennent de mission. Ça vous va? » Soul hoche la tête.

« Comme vous voulez. » Elle ne paraît ni emballée, ni réfractaire à l'idée. Elle fera ce qu'on lui ordonne. « Je peux regarder ce qu'il reste? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Kilik, accompagnes-la, s'il te plait. » Ils les regardent monter dans le bâtiment détruit. Tsubaki est concentré sur Kilik et Maka. Célia de son côté peste intérieurement face à la décision de Stein. Cela ne lui annonce rien de bon pour sa relation avec Soul. Stein se tourne vers les garçons.

« Évitez de la laisser seule. Les keshins et les sorcières n'ont pas franchement appréciés leurs défaites et détruire une âme gregory serait pour eux une revanche sympathique. Je vais voir Shinigami pour renforcer les défenses. » Les garçons hochent la tête. « Vous la connaissez mieux que moi. Vous savez qu'elle ne se laissera pas faire. » Black Star pouffe de rire. Soul lui reste sérieux et regarde Kilik qui aide Maka à descendre par le mur détruit. Elle porte un sac assez épais, certainement remplis de livre. Une fois qu'elle est à son niveau, il lui tend la main pour l'aider à descendre. Elle lâche Kilik et s'appuie sur lui sans se faire prier. Il lui prend son sac des mains le mettant sur son propre dos. Célia le regarde faire avec les lèvres pincées. Stein réfléchit en observant Soul reprendre son rôle de protecteur auprès de la jeune fille. Il est le seul qu'elle laissera faire de toute façon. Même Will n'y arrivait pas quand elle en avait décidé autrement. Il les regarde s'éloigner plutôt confiant pour la suite des événements. Soul sera à la hauteur.

* * *

><p>Soul entre dans l'appartement avec Maka à sa suite. Il se dirige vers sa chambre.<p>

« Soul, tu vas où? » Entendant une voix de femme, Léo sort de sa chambre curieux de voir ce qu'il se passe.

« Mettre tes affaires dans ma chambre, tu dormiras dans mon lit. »

« Non. »

« Maaakaaa. »

« Je serais très bien dans le canapé. »

« Mais c'est pas cool de faire dormir une fille dans le canapé. » Elle s'approche se collant pratiquement contre lui. Elle lui arrache son sac des mains et le pose à côté du canapé. Soul grogne mais renonce. Pour le moment. Léo rit sous cape face à ce spectacle. Rares étaient les personnes et plus particulièrement les filles qui tiennent tête à Soul. Léo a rapidement compris que Maka était spéciale lors de leurs révisions. Elle s'installe sur le sujet de discorde et commence à sortir ses affaires. Certainement pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas trop de dégâts. Soul retente une approche. Il est du genre têtu et plus particulièrement avec elle.

« Maka va prendre une douche et soigne tes blessures. » Elle lève le nez. « S'il te plait. » Elle soupire avant d'obéir. Au moment où elle lui passe devant il lui attrape le bras. Elle s'apprête à protester mais se calme quand il lui regarde anxieusement le cuir chevelu.

« Je vais bien Soul, je t'assure. »

« Si tu le dis. » Il la laisse vaquer à ses occupations. Léo s'approche de son ainé qui s'est mis à la cuisine.

« Tu m'expliques? »

« Elle a été attaquée, on est ses gardes du corps attitrés. »

« ça à l'air de t'ennuyer énormément. Évites juste de la déshabiller au milieu du salon, okay? »

« Léo ? »

« Ouai. »

« La ferme. » Il s'éloigne en rigolant. Les prochains jours promettent d'être amusant.

Le soir venu, Léo entre dans sa chambre pour se coucher après avoir regarder un film. L'intruse a travaillé toute la soirée. Soul semble penser que c'est normal mais Léo trouve ça presque malsain. Sa tenue ne l'aidait pas non plus à se concentrer sur le film. Son short était bien trop court et laissé à découvert une longueur de jambe très tentante. Il n'est qu'un pauvre adolescent en pleine croissance après tout. Il jette un dernier coup d'œil dans le salon avant de s'enfermer. Il voit sans surprise Soul prendre Maka endormie dans ses bras. Il la porte dans sa chambre.

« Léo va prendre son sac et son réveil, s'il te plait. » La jeune arme obéit rapidement. Il entre dans la chambre de Soul. Il a couché la jeune fille, la couvrant de ses draps. Il prend le sac des mains de Léo et le dépose près de la table basse, posant ensuite son réveil dessus. Il referme la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il se tourne vers le plus jeune des colocataires.

« ça risque d'être bruyant demain. Ne t'inquiètes pas. » Léo fronce les sourcils en le regardant partir vers son lit d'appoint.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée.


	11. Chapter 11

Merci pour vos commentaires Yuki, Ayaka et Amy. Décidément, je ne m'en lasse pas. J'espère que j'arrive à vous satisfaire et que je ne vous lasse pas à mon tour !

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul a bien fait de prévenir Léo sinon, il aurait craqué ce matin. Ça commence par un violent claquement de porte. Il s'enfonce sous la couette en grognant. Comment une fille avec un corps pareil peut faire autant de bruit en marchant. Il l'entend appeler le nom de son colocataire sans douceur. Il distingue un vague bruit lui indiquant que Soul lui répond. La jeune fille monte rapidement dans les tours. Léo renonce rapidement à se rendormir. Vue le bruit, il n'y arrivera pas. Encore, dans le brouillard du sommeil, il se lève et se dirige maladroitement dans le salon pour assister à la confrontation. On ne sait jamais, ils pourraient tenter de se faire du mal. La dispute à l'air assez violente. Enfin, Soul répond et c'est déjà très rare pour qu'il s'en inquiète. Il les regarde se faire face avec colère. Ils sont aussi hors d'eux l'un que l'autre. Léo ne sait pas trop qu'en penser. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Soul a tenu à la mettre dans son lit si c'est pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il va gagner des points auprès d'elle.

« Soul, je t'ai dis que je serais très bien dans le canapé. »

« Et bien, je ne suis pas d'accord. »

« Arrêtes un peu de faire ta mauvaise tête. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire l'endroit où je dors? »

« Ne racontes pas de bêtise. Bien sûr que ça me préoccupe. » Soul monte d'un cran en pression. Léo s'intéresse au chat à côté de lui.

« Salut Blair, ça faisait longtemps. » Il baille en finissant sa phrase

« Nia, Salut Léo. Maka est là depuis quand? »

« Hier soir. »

« Niaaaaa, ça va être marrant. »

« C'est bruyant. Bien trop à mon goût. Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? » Le chat ricane.

« Regardes-le. Il est ravi. » Léo le regarde. Ravi n'est pas le mot qu'il emploierait mais il semble plein de vie et c'est un exploit à 7h un samedi matin. Il se reconcentre sur le discours.

« Peut-être que je devrais dormir chez Black Star et Tsubaki. »

« Non, il en est hors de raison. Stein t'a confié à moi.»

« Je refuse de subir ta dictature. »

« Dictature ? Maka, ne racontes pas n'importe quoi ! Je veux juste m'assurer que tu sois au mieux. T'obliger à dormir dans mon lit ne me paraît pas une forme de maltraitance. »

« Je serais aussi bien dans le canapé et même mieux que toi. Je suis plus petite. »

« ça fait trois fois que tu me le dis, j'ai compris. »

« Et bien, tu n'as pas encore complètement compris puisque tu me soutiens encore le contraire. » Blair ricane dans son coin. Léo se frotte la tête.

« Je vais prendre une douche. Ça me fatigue. J'espère que ça ne va pas être comme ça tout les matins.»

« Vas-y, moi je me délecte du spectacle. »

« Tu es malsaine quand tu t'y mets. » Blair regarde le couple se disputer. Elle est heureuse que la jeune fille soit rentrée à la maison. Ce n'était pas vraiment ''la maison'' sans elle. Quand Soul lui a annoncé son retour, elle était ravie. La déception a été au rendez-vous quand elle a compris que Maka ne reviendrait pas à l'appartement. Elle se demande ce qui a provoqué son retour. Rien de bon vue les réactions excessives de Soul.

« Maka essayes d'être raisonnable, s'il te plait. »

« Soul, tu es chez toi. Pour une nuit je ne dirais rien mais si je dois rester plus longtemps, il est hors de question que je perturbe vos vies à toi et à Léo. »

« Et bien, commences par arrêter de hurler. Et plus particulièrement à 7h un samedi matin. Je te rappelle que j'aime faire la grasse matinée. » Il paraît plus ennuyé que fâché à présent.

« Je ne hurlerais pas si tu me laissais dormir dans le canapé. » Elle reprend boudeuse. Il n'y a plus d'agressivité dans leurs voix.

« Maka,... » Blair se remet à sourire avec plaisir. Ils sont mignons tous les deux. Elle avait oublié à quel point. Léo rejoint de nouveau le chat en essuyant ses cheveux mi-long avec une serviette.

« Ils n'ont pas encore fini. »

« Ils sont intarrissables quand ils commencent. C'est comme une seconde nature. Et puis, ils ont du temps à rattraper. »

« J'ai faim. »

« Moi aussi. Laisses-moi faire. Ce serait bien que Maka s'occupe du petit-déj, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas goûter à sa cuisine.»

« Elle cuisine bien? »

« Elle se débrouille mieux que Soul. » Blair prend sa forme humaine. « Souuuuuuul. » Elle plante sa tête entre ses seins. Léo la regarde faire sans comprendre. « Si Maka dort dans ta chambre, comment je vais pouvoir avoir mon intimité avec toi. »

« Blair, qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Soul est affolé et tente de la chasser maladroitement. Maka parle sur un ton plus grave.

« Et bien, je vois que certaines choses ne change pas. » Soul comprend rapidement ce qu'il va se passer et tente inutilement de se justifier.

« Non, attends, Maka, je te jure que... » Il se prend un énorme Maka-chop. Il s'effondre au milieu du salon. Maka peste sans s'arrêter. Blair se change en chat et se frotte autours de ses chevilles. Elle la ramasse en la câlinant.

« J'ai faim Maka. »

« Je vais faire le petit-déjeuné. »

« Niaaaaaa. » Léo donne un coup de pied léger à Soul mais il ne bouge pas. Il renonce à le réveiller et s'approche de la cuisine. La jeune fille s'active derrière les fourneaux.

« Oh Léo. Quelque chose te ferait plaisir? »

« Pancake. »

« C'est parti. Tu mets la table s'il te plait. »

« Oui, oui bien sûr. » Elle s'attelle à sa tâche, indifférente à Soul qui a la tête en sang sur le sol du salon. Blair est enchantée.

Soul se réveille au bout de dix minutes. Il les rejoint dans la cuisine. Il donne un coup derrière le crâne de Léo qui fixe avec un peu trop d'insistance à son goût les jambes de sa meister. Léo grogne mais ne relève pas. Il sait ce que son aîné lui reproche. La faux démoniaque se place à côté de la jeune fille et attrape la spatule et la poêle.

« Soul? » Elle parait agacé mais trop fatiguée pour entamer une nouvelle bataille.

« Vas prendre ta douche. »

« Soul, laisses-moi faire les choses comme je le souhaite. S'il te plait. » Elle a un ton posé mais cela paraît lui tenir à cœur.

« Excuses-moi. Est-ce que tu veux que je prenne le relais pour que tu puisses prendre ta douche? » Maka se met à rire. Sans réfléchir, elle pose sa tête sur son épaule. Soul se raidit mais essaye de ne pas alerter sa meister.

« Soul, tu es infernal. » Il retourne les pancakes.

« Je suppose que c'est un compliment. »

« Je ne me suis pas encore décidée. »

« Tu comprends donc qu'il serait plus simple d'accepter et que tu dormes dans ma chambre. »

« Soul ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin. » Elle sort sans un mot de plus en direction de la salle de bain. Soul se tourne vers son colocataire.

« Fais attention à ton comportement. J'espère pour toi que je n'aurais pas besoin de te reprendre à ce niveau-là. Tu lui dois du respect. Ce n'est pas une de tes groupies. »

« Soul, tu es jaloux. Avoues qu'elle a des jambes absolument grandiose. » Soul change son bras en lame et la place sous son cou.

« Je ne rigole pas. Tu refais ça et tu auras de très gros ennuis. » Léo avale sa salive et hoche rapidement la tête. Soul sourit satisfait. « Parfait. » Il se retourne vers les pancakes qui commençaient à sentir le roussi. Elle sort de la salle de bain avec une robes identiques à celle qu'elle porte habituellement mais blanche. Soul la regarde enter dans la cuisine avec surprise. « Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut ce changement de look ? »

« Tu n'aimes pas? » Pour être exacte, il préférait. Un ça lui donnait un air plus joyeux et ressemblait plus à son ancien uniforme de Spartoi. De deux, elle a des collants noirs qui couvrent ses longues jambes qui plaisent tant à Léo. Il préfère rester pragmatique et ne pas dire le fond de sa pensée.

« Juste pour savoir. »

« J'ai fini la période de deuil. » Soul se retourne brusquement mais elle discute calmement avec Léo sans s'occuper de lui. Finir sa période de deuil. Il se demande ce que ça sous-entend. Il soupire. Il décide de changer de sujet de pensée. Comment la remettre dans son lit ce soir. Elle va tenter de se coucher après lui. Il sourit à l'idée du nouveau combat de volonté qui aura lieux le soir-même. Il sera moins bruyant mais aussi amusant.

* * *

><p>Shinigami regarde une grande femme aux cheveux très longs bruns dans son miroir.<p>

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois accéder à votre requête. »

« Vous n'avez aucune raison de le faire, maître Shinigami. Nous n'amènerons plus les parchemins, c'est tout. Laissez-la venir les chercher elle-même. » Elle a un accent étrange, gutturale

« Pourquoi? » Elle lui sourit tristement.

« Elle nous manque? »

« ça commence à bien faire. Elle commence juste à trouver un équilibre. Et, ce n'est pas la première fois que des informations sont dissimulés pour l'attirer. Elle a été attaqué aujourd'hui ce qui ne me pousse pas à l'envoyer n'importe où. »

« Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça, mais ce serait suicidaire de le faire sur notre territoire. »

« Ecoutez Host, je veux bien y réfléchir. »

« Mais? »

« Elle n'y va pas seule. »

« Avec qui? »

« Des étudiants. Ça leur fera du bien d'ouvrir leurs esprits. »

« Tant qu'elle fait le voyage ça me va. »

«Et vous la protègez le temps qu'on comprenne l'origine de l'attaque.»

« Sans problème. »

«Et bien, marché conclu, elle arrivera le weekend prochain.»

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt pour la suite. Enfin, si ça vous intéresse bien sûr ! :)


	12. Chapter 12

ça a pris un peu de temps mais voici la suite.

Je devrais avoir plus de temps donc je pourrais normalement poster plus souvent.

Merci à pokistolaribambalo (obligée de faire un copier/coller pour ne pas faire de faute !), EmmaBOU, Yuki, Inugag9 et Amy pour vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Léo regarde Soul et Maka s'éloigner vers leur salle de classe. Il sent une main sur son épaule et se retourne. Il est surpris de découvrir Death the Kid.

« Oui? » Son ton est un peu formel mais s'adressant au fils du proviseur ça lui paraît normal. Il n'est toujours pas très à l'aise en sa présence.

« Ça se passe bien? » Le fils du Shinigami fixe le dos de ses colocataires.

« Oui, je crois. Ils se disputent beaucoup mais d'après Blair c'est normal. » Kid hoche la tête.

« Elle le laisse s'approcher, c'est bien. Maintenant, il va falloir que je leurs annonce qu'on va chez les loups garous. Soul ne va pas être enchanté. » Il semble plongé dans ses pensées. « J'espère que ça va aller. »

« Je peux venir ? »

« Non. » Il part dans leurs directions respectives sans ajouter un mot de plus.

Kid se décide à annoncer la nouvelle à la pause de midi. Il regarde Soul avec anxiété. Il paraît de bonne humeur et il s'en veut d'avance pour casser sa bonne dynamique.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. » Black Star, Tsubaki, Célia, Soul et Maka se tournent vers lui attentifs. Les sœurs Thompson sont déjà au courant et observent avec attention les réactions de leurs amis. Soul suppose que le manoir va être reconstruit plus rapidement que prévu et que donc que Maka va quitter son appartement plus tôt rapidement. Ça ne lui fait pas plaisir mais ce n'est pas une surprise en soi. « Mmmmh, Maka. »

« Oui? »

« Les loups ne veulent plus nous donner de parchemins. »

« Pourquoi ? » Maka semble presque choquée par la nouvelle. Kid s'empresse de la rassurer, surpris par sa réaction. Il ne lui échappe pas qu'instinctivement, Soul s'approche de la jeune fille.

« Ils font du chantage à mon père pour te voir. » Maka le regarde sans comprendre plusieurs secondes avant d'exploser de rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Maka, Vialoc a fait la même chose la dernière fois. »Elle se ressaisit et prend un air d'excuse.

« Je suis désolée Kid. C'est leurs habitudes de travail, il est rare qu'il laisse le choix quand ils veulent quelque chose. »

« Et bien, il va falloir leurs expliquer que ça ne se fait pas. »

« Oui, Kid. Désolée. » Il soupire. Elle a l'air ravie. « Mmmh, et mmmh donc, on y va quand? » Son air plein d'espoir n'échappe à personne et Kid ne peut retenir un sourire.

« Le weekend prochain. » Elle paraît heureuse, c'est rare de la voir si enjouée. Soul paraît beaucoup moins content d'apprendre la nouvelle. Il regarde son ancienne meister avec inquiétude. Kid le comprend et compatit. Malgré la tête d'enterrement de Soul et l'air réjouit de Célia et Maka, il trouve que ça s'est mieux passé que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

* * *

><p>Ils sont en route vers le clan de loup-garou où Maka a passé ces derniers mois. Elle est solidement cramponnée à Soul, Célia étant derrière eux. Après une rapide enquête, Kid a appris que c'était l'œuvre de Black Star et il en a été agréablement surpris. Le ninja a des idées surprenantes parfois. Ils avancent à un bon rythme et cela rassure le fils du Shinigami. Il a craint des attaques mais, à priori, ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. Soul a le cœur qui se serre en même temps que la pression sur son torse augmente. Maka est très excitée et, comme par le passé, elle resserre son étreinte autour de lui dans ces cas-là. Il a peur à l'idée qu'elle veuille rester parmi eux. Il apprécie de l'avoir retrouver et de l'avoir à l'appartement. Un retour en arrière ne l'enchante pas. Il soupire en se reconcentrant sur la route.<p>

Ils font faces à une immense forêt très dense. Ils sont obligés de marcher pour aller plus loin. Soul rechigne à abandonner sa moto mais Maka lui garantit que personne n'y touchera. Elle lui a expliqué avec un sourire en coin qu'un tel tas de ferraille n'a aucune valeur dans la forêt. L'équipe a rigolé en entendant Soul partir au quart de tour, expliquant en quoi sa moto n'était en aucun cas un tas de ferraille inutile. Elle les guide sans crainte parmi les arbres immenses. Brusquement, elle tourne la tête vers la droite. Les autres l'imitent sans savoir ce qui a attiré son attention. Elle change radicalement de direction se dirigeant vers ce qui l'intrigue. Ils arrivent au bord de ce qui ressemble à une falaise aux parois inégales. Maka leurs fait signe de se taire et elle se dirige à plat ventre vers les bruits de combat. Les armes prennent leurs formes de combats et les meisters la suivent en rampant sur le sol. Un peu en dessous d'eux, il y a deux sorcières qui harcèlent deux hommes de grandes statures qui tentent de protéger des enfants des attaques venant du ciel. Le combat parait mal engagé pour eux. Sans prévenir, Maka utilise la falaise comme tremplin et saute dans les airs. Kid et Black Star réagissent trop tard et Soul l'appelle sans succès. Ils s'apprêtent à la rejoindre mais ils réalisent rapidement qu'elle n'a aucun besoin d'aide. Soul comprend pourquoi l'attaque des keshins a eu si peu d'impact sur elle. Elle sort une lame de sa cuisse et tranche la gorge de la première sorcière en atterrissant dessus avant qu'elle n'ait pu ressentir son approche. Elle prend appui sur le balai de la sorcière changée en âme et l'utilise comme support pour atteindre la deuxième. Cette dernière lui envoie plusieurs sorts qui rebondissent sur l'âme changée en ailes protectrices autours de Maka. La frêle jeune fille blonde pose sa main sur le front de son ennemi et se synchronise avec son âme, la sorcière hurle avant de s'évanouir. Elles tombent vers le sol à présent. Maka utilise de nouveau son balai comme tremplin et monte de quelques mètres dans les airs avant de subir de nouveau les lois de la pesanteur. Elle tombe à pleine vitesse dos vers le sol. Black Star s'apprête à utiliser Tsubaki pour la rattraper quand un homme se change en loup et utilise le dos de son compère pour s'élever sur la paroi. Il utilise les pierres qui dépassent de la falaise comme tremplin pour atteindre la jeune fille. Elle le regarde arriver sans craintes. La sorcière vient de toucher le sol et se transforme en âme sous l'impact. Il pousse une dernière fois sur ses pattes arrière pour la rattraper en plein vol. L'ancienne meister s'accroche à son cou et il se change en homme. Il la plaque contre lui, dos au sol pour la protéger de l'impact. Le deuxième loup garou attend en bas pour les réceptionner. Il les rattrape arrivant à amortir un maximum le choc. Maka est la première à se relever, elle s'époussette les vêtements en parlant calmement avec les deux loups garous. Soul est trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit. Il ne peut pas faire abstraction des regards pleins d'inquiétude quand ils se relèvent et observent la jeune fille. Elle leur sourit avec douceur et ouvre en grand les bras. Un jeune loup accourt dedans et avant d'atterrir, se change en humain. Elle rit lorsqu'il atterrit contre elle. Elle perd l'équilibre et un des adultes la rattrape avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il l'aide à se remettre sur ses deux pieds. Elle discute avec animation avant se tourner dans leurs directions. Elle utilise ses mains comme porte-voix.

« Vous pouvez descendre ? » Kid répond au nom de tous.

« Pas Soul et Célia. » Maka hoche la tête semblant s'attendre à cette remarque.

« On arrive, descendez pour surveiller les enfants. » Kid et Black Star s'exécutent. A peine ont-ils posé un pied au sol que les adultes se changent en loup. Maka monte avec souplesse sur l'un d'eux et ils s'élancent sur les rochers de la falaise pour rejoindre son sommet. Soul sent une main sur son bras.

« Il est hors de question que je monte là-dessus. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'on est le choix. Et puis, si Maka nous le propose c'est qu'il n'y a pas de danger. » En quelques minutes, ils ont atteint le somment et se tiennent la tête haute devant eux. Soul sent un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Ils sont majestueux et immenses. Maka descend et s'approche d'eux comme si de rien n'était.

« Mmmmm, Célia, tu monteras sur le plus petit. Dialos est plus calme qu'Ignias, il te secouera moins. » Elle regarde la meister de Soul semblant attendre qu'elle s'approche. « Et bien, dépêches-toi, on ne va pas rester ici éternellement. » Célia s'exécute avec mauvaise volonté. Maka l'aide à monter lui indiquant comment s'accrocher à l'immense animal. Elle le fait craintivement. Une fois satisfaite, Maka parle dans une langue que Soul ne comprend pas et le loup s'élance. Ils entendent un cri terreur pendant qu'ils descendent la falaise. Maka et Ignias se mettent à rire à priori amusés, Soul ne peut retenir un sourire. Elle monte sur le deuxième loup avec aisance. Elle l'a déjà fait des centaines de fois et ça se voit.

« A nous. » Soul monte derrière elle, un peu maladroitement. « C'est un peu comme une moto sauf qu'on a pas besoin d'une route bien lisse. Elle attrape une de ses mains pour qu'il la ceinture et elle lui indique d'attraper la fourrure devant elle avec la deuxième. Il est collé à elle et ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire. Elle cale ses pieds derrières les pattes avant du loup. « Soul, serres autant que possible sous son ventre avec tes talons. » Il le fait. L'animal parle mais Soul ne comprend pas. Cela l'impressionne de sentir les vibrations qui accompagnent la voix grave de l'animal dans tout son corps. « Ignias me dit que ça devrait le faire. Accroches-toi bien. » Soul ne se fait pas prier et resserre son étreinte autours de la jeune fille. Le loup s'élance et Maka se penche en arrière pour amortir le choc. Soul suit son mouvement par mimétisme. Il est impressionné par les sensations et le vent dans ses cheveux lorsqu'ils tombent de plusieurs mètres vers une avancée rocailleuse. Lorsque le loup se pose avec souplesse dessus, Soul resserre à nouveau son étreinte se préparant aux prochains sauts. Il entend sa voix lui parvenir à ses oreilles.

« C'est ça, tu as compris. »

« Comme la moto. » Elle rit pendant que l'animal saute à nouveau avec force. Ils rejoignent rapidement le sol. Célia est livide. Maka ne fait rien pour descendre de l'animal et Soul qui n'a aucune envie de la lâcher, attend ses instructions avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Je pense qu'on peut aller plus vite à présent. » Kid lui répond en hochant la tête.

« La forêt n'a pas l'air sûr. »

« Elle l'est plus que par le passé mais elle reste effectivement dangereuse. Kid, tu penses pouvoir utiliser Belzébuth ? »

« Oui, sans problème. »

« Et toi, Black Star, tu te sens d'attaque pour un marathon ? »

« Sans soucis. » Elle regarde Célia, ennuyée.

« Il va falloir que tu remontes sur Dialos. »

« Il en est hors de question. »

« Il te secourra moins cette fois-ci. Nous resterons sur le sol.»

« Je refus… » Kid et Soul réagissent en même temps.

« Ce n'est pas une question. » Kid reprend plus calme.

« Célia, on n'a pas le choix. »

« Je veux être avec Soul. » Maka réfléchit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

« Ignias refusera que tu le conduises et Dialos ne peut pas prendre deux personnes sur son dos. Je ne vois pas comment c'est possible. »

« Ça t'arranges bien. » Dialos s'approche d'elle et commence à grogner. Maka donne ce que les autres supposent être un ordre et le loup s'arrête instantanément.

« Je ne souhaite même pas avoir cette conversation avec toi. Crois ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche. Maintenant, montes où j'ordonne aux loups de partir et qui pourra, suivra. » Elle fixe Célia avec un regard pleins d'autorité. Ce n'est pas des menaces en l'air et personne ne s'y trompe. Maka commence à perdre patience. Elle est pressée de rentrer au clan et ça n'échappe à aucun spartoi.

« Célia, s'il te plait. » Soul la regarde avec un air ennuyé et elle finit par remonter sur le loup avec un air plein de craintes. Une fois installée, Maka donne aux loups l'ordre de partir. Ils ne se font pas prier et s'élancent dans la forêt, rapidement suivis par les jeunes loups, Kid et Black Star.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	13. Chapter 13

Voici la suite. Un chapitre un peu plus posé, il y aura plus d'animation dans le prochain !

Merci à Alice, Amy, Yuki, EmmaBou et Inukag9 pour vos encouragements. J'espère que cela vous conviendra !

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils arrivent au camp après une heure de course effrénée. Les loups ont été obligés de ralentir pour attendre Kid et Black Star qui ont eu, exceptionnellement, l'impression d'être à la traine. Il déboule dans une immense clairière. Il y a une trentaine d'individus qui les regarde s'approcher avec curiosité. Certains sont sous la forme de loup pendant que d'autre sont sous leur forme humaine. Ils sont peu couverts malgré la fraicheur de l'air. Les hommes ont juste un gros pantalon en toile maintenu aux chevilles et ouvert sur les cuisses et les femmes portent en plus un bandeau de tissus sur leurs poitrines. Le tout reste très suggestif. Ignias pile au milieu de l'étendue d'herbe. Avec souplesse, Maka passe sa jambe par-dessus lui pour rejoindre le sol. Soul est obligé de la lâcher mais s'exécute à contrecœur. Elle a à peine posé un pied par terre qu'une grande femme aux cheveux longs sombres se jette sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle soulève la menue jeune fille sans difficulté. Maka pousse un cri de ravissement en se mettant à parler dans une langue incompréhensible pour les combattants de Shibusen. Elles se frottent le nez avec un plaisir évident. Pendant ce temps, Célia descend de son loup avec des gestes tremblant. Soul limite sans quitter des yeux les démonstrations d'affection de son ancienne meister. Un loup plus gros encore qu'Ignias s'approche à un trot rapide des deux jeunes filles qui s'étreignent. Il prend la forme d'un jeune homme qui parait familier à Soul. C'est celui qui à ramener les parchemins à Maka à Shibusen. En terre connue, il se montre d'autant plus familier avec l'ancienne meister de Shibusen. Il enlace sa sœur et la jeune fille dans ses bras puissants. Maka se frotte le nez au sien avec un plaisir évident. Soudain, les loups autours d'eux se mettent à hurler. Tous ceux qui avaient leurs formes humaines se changent en loup et se joignent aux premiers. Les hurlements résonnent dans les poitrines des soldats de Shibusen. Ils sentent le bonheur et la tristesse qui se mêlent dans ses hurlements. Même Black Star se tait, impressionné par la puissance que dégage ses animaux venus d'une autre époque. Les loups garous, comme les sorcières, est une race ancienne sur le déclin. Elles ont gardé une puissance sauvage des temps anciens et quand ils l'expriment, c'est un spectacle rare et enivrant. Cela renvoie à des temps immémoriaux où l'homme subissait les éléments qui les entouraient plus qu'ils ne les combattaient.

Après plusieurs minutes de frisson leurs traversant l'échine, les hurlements s'arrêtent. Maka est toujours fermement enlacée par l'Host et l'Hostia du clamp de loup garou. Semblant réaliser ses devoirs, la jeune femme lâche la petite meister. Maka parait minuscule parmi ses hommes et ses femmes bien plus grands que la moyenne. Même Liz et Tsubaki paraissent petites en comparaison.

« Bonjour. » Sa voix a un étrange accent guttural qui surprend les combattants de Shibusen. « Bienvenu dans notre humble domaine, fils et fille du Dieu de la mort. Merci, de nous ramener pour quelques temps Hostia à la maison. Elle a grandement manqué à mes frères et sœur ainsi qu'à moi-même. » Kid répond en tant que vrai fils de Shinigami.

« Merci, grande Host. Le refuge que vous nous offrez ne sera pas oublié. Pour ce qui est des conditions de sa venue, il faudra qu'on en discute. » Elle se redresse et le fixe avec des yeux flamboyants. Elle n'aime pas recevoir des ordres et Kid comprend rapidement qu'il ne s'y est pas bien pris. Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un peuple qui se bat sans relâche avec talent au nom de leur liberté.

« Vous nous avez été chassé et exterminé pendant des décennies, fragment du Dieu. Nous avons appris à négocier avec votre Dieu depuis bien longtemps. » Son frère s'approche.

« Elle n'est revenu vers vous que par des conditions tragiques, indépendantes de notre volonté. Quand je vois comment vous la protégez, je me… » Son accent est encore plus prononcé que celui de sa sœur ce qui rend ses mots difficiles à comprendre. Maka pose une main sur le dos du frère et de la sœur. Son regard ne laisse pas de place aux doutes, leur conduite ne lui convient pas et elle ne va pas se prier pour leurs en faire la remarque.

« Ça suffit. Ce n'est pas avec de tel discours que la situation va s'améliorer. »

« Mais, Hostia… » Elle se tourne vers l'homme qui fait facilement une tête de plus qu'elle pointant son doigt menaçant sur son torse. La situation aurait pu être cocasse si elle n'avait pas une telle férocité dans son regard.

« Pas Hostia mais Maka. Hostia, c'est toi. » Il grogne en réponse. Un grognement sourd qui vient du fond de sa gorge. « Arrêtes ta mauvaise tête. Toi aussi, Hope. Conduis-toi correctement, tu ferais honte à ton frère.» La jeune femme a un mouvement de recule avant de paraitre boudeuse mais Kid comprend qu'elle obéira. Il comprend également l'impact qu'a Maka sur le clan et ça l'effraie un peu. Host reprend à voix basse mais dans la langue de Shibusen. Kid comprend que c'est un message à son attention et reste attentif à l'échange.

« Très bien. Comme tu veux. Mais tu sais que si tu le souhaites, on peut tous les tuer. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu as juste à demander. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu le veux ? » Son ton est plein d'espoir. Maka lève les yeux au ciel.

« Non, Hope, je ne le souhaite pas. »

« Dommage, certaines jugulaires ont l'air appétissante. » Son sourire carnassier provoque un mouvement de recule chez Célia. La meneuse élève sans difficulté sa voix pour couvrir le bruit de sa meute. Elle parle avec emphase. Maka traduit ses paroles à ses amis.

« Elle dit que demain soir, il y aura la fête pour montrer aux étrangers comment on souhaite la bienvenue dans la forêt d'Estia. Elle vous présente comme des amis et demande à ses hommes de se montrer patients avec vous. » Elle parle de longues minutes supplémentaires mais cette fois, Maka ne prend pas le temps de traduire. Kid curieux pose sa main sur l'épaule pour savoir ce qu'il se passe. « Elle met en place une protection supplémentaire sur le camps pour éviter que l'ennemi n'entrent dans le domaine. » Une jeune femme dans leurs âges s'approche de la petite équipe. Elle a une tête de plus que Tsubaki. Elle a de long cheveux sombres qui, même finement nattés, lui tombent au milieu du dos. Ses yeux sont hypnotisant, bleus clairs rappelant la couleur des yeux des huskys. Soul en est presque troublé. Elle s'incline légèrement devant la plus petite du groupe.

« Bonjour, Dame Maka. »

« Enfin, quelqu'un qui m'appelle correctement. » Elle sourit en réponse mais se comporte avec beaucoup de déférence face à la jeune fille à couette. « Tu as fait des progrès en langue humaine, Loane. »

« Merci Ma Dame. Hostia m'a demandé de vous conduire vers la salle de nuit. Vous pourrez poser vos affaires. Je vous ferez ensuite visiter le camp. »

« Bien. »

« Viendrez-vous Ma Dame ? Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tout expliquer correctement. »

« Si tu le souhaites. » Loane s'incline légèrement devant la jeune fille et prend son sac. Maka soupire mais la laisse faire. Elle sait que de toute façon, elle finira par céder à le lui donner. Le reste de l'équipe leurs emboitent le pas un peu perdus.

Après avoir fait le tour du camp, ils sont surpris par les installations. Le confort y est très spartiate. Tout le monde dort dans une même pièce. Elle est immense pouvant accueillir les cinquante membres de la meute pour ce qu'ils en ont compris. Les douches sont les cascades présentent à quelques centaines de mètre de la clairière. Les loups garous passent leurs temps dehors, qu'il gèle, vente, grêle ou fasse une chaleur de plomb. Leurs bâtiments s'étalent sur quelques centaines de mettre au trois quart enterrée. Elle va s'enfoncer sous une falaise aux contours abrupts. Kid est très intéressé par l'architecture des bâtiments atypiques. Elle ne sert qu'à dormir, se protéger et soigner les blessés. Avant de manger le soir, chacun vaque à ses propres occupations. Maka et kid vont rapidement dans une cabane perdue dans les arbres. Les filles vont sous la cascade pour se rafraichir. Black Star s'approche de l'endroit où les loups garous s'entraînent au combat. Rapidement, il en provoque un et un intense combat commence. Soul se sent un peu perdu et délaissé dans ce monde inconnu. Un jeune loup s'approche de lui. Il lui parle dans sa langue mais Soul ne comprend pas.

« Je ne sais pas… » Il cherche quelqu'un des yeux et Loane arrive à sa rescousse.

« Ils vous demandent si vous pouvez jouer avec eux. »

« Ah, et ça consiste en quoi ? » Loane réfléchit un instant. Elle parle plusieurs minutes avec l'enfant avant de se tourner vers lui avec un grand sourire.

« Vous vous cachez et ils doivent vous retrouvez grâce à l'odeur. Le premier qui vous trouve à droit à un câlin. » Soul regarde un instant la jeune femme sans comprendre. Il finit par sourire. Après tout, il n'a rien d'autre à faire.

* * *

><p>Maka se met à rire sur son perchoir. Kid et le vieux Loup, Guluc, se tournent vers elle.<p>

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Les enfants aiment toujours autant la musique. » Kid s'approche de la fenêtre et observe la scène au milieu de la clairière. Soul apprend à utiliser des instruments typiquement loup garou et les enfants semblent beaucoup s'en amuser. Il sourit à son tour avant de se replonger sur les notes et parchemins présents dans la pièce.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	14. Chapter 14

Voici un nouveau chapitre surtout basé sur Soul et les sentiments qu'il éprouve. Il est un peu perdu, je crois !

Merci à Alice, Inukag9, Amy et Yuki pour vos encouragements.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul est assis dans la pièce perdue parmi les arbres. Il somnole en écoutant son mp3. Suite à une remarque judicieuse de Kid, il est monté les rejoindre au cas où. Ça lui donne quelque chose à faire et lui permet d'avoir un œil sur Maka. La situation lui convient parfaitement. Il ouvre les yeux et les regarde distraitement faire. La jeune fille est profondément concentrée sur sa tâche en compagnie des deux autres. Ils sont entourés de parchemins qui possèdent une odeur étrange qui lui fait un peu tourner la tête. Elle parle tantôt à l'un, tantôt à l'autre dans leurs langues respectives sans difficultés. Voir son ancienne meister travailler et brasser de vieux papiers est un spectacle rassurant dans un sens. Où qu'elle soit, elle ne change pas. Il s'étire avant de se mettre à la fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passe dehors et éclaircir son esprit embué. Black Star s'est pris d'amitié pour un loup-garou et il passe son temps à se battre avec lui. La ninja n'a eu aucun mal à s'intégrer car les loups-garous aiment bien son caractère tapageur. Tsubaki le regarde faire visiblement inquiète. Il faut dire qu'il est rarement sorti indemne des confrontations où aucun des participants ne retiennent leurs coups. Liz batifole parmi la gente masculine. Elle les trouve à son gout et ne se prive pas de le faire remarquer. Cela a le don d'agacer Kid mais il est trop occupé avec Maka pour l'en empêcher. Soul se demande comment il réagirait, si elle s'entiche réellement d'un loup-garou et souhaite le ramener à Shibusen. Patty joue avec les louveteaux à grands renforts de cris de joie et de surprise. Ils ne parlent pas la même langue mais semblent parfaitement se comprendre quand il s'agit de faire les 400 coups. Elle est devenue le cauchemar des loups garous chargés de leurs surveillance et éducation. Soul laisse son regard vagabonder à nouveau sur ce qui s'étale sous lui. Il tombe sur Célia et secoue la tête avec désapprobation. Elle reste dans son coin et regarde les gens autour d'elle avec méfiance. Elle ne leur adresse pas la parole, osant à peine croiser leurs regards. Loane lui tient compagnie mais personne n'est dupe, la louve obéit à un ordre. Il se note dans un coin de lui en toucher deux mots dès que possible. Il a conscience que c'est une réelle chance de pouvoir vivre leur quotidien et il faut en profiter. Une main se pose sur son épaule et il sursaute. Il fait rapidement face à Maka qui le regarde avec inquiétude. Il enlève précipitamment ses écouteurs pour écouter ce qu'elle a à lui dire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Il remarque que les deux autres le fixent avec autant d'insistance.

« Cela fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle. » Soul fait la grimace. Il n'a absolument rien entendu.

« Désolé, j'ai mis mes écouteurs et je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. » Maka s'approche de lui avec un air suspicieux.

« Tu es sûr ? » Soul fait un pas en arrière pour remettre un peu de distance entre eux. Elle a tendance à oublier les règles qui régissent le monde humain. Les loups sont peu pudiques et très familiers les uns envers les autres et Maka agit de la même façon avec ses amis qu'avec la meute. Cela perturbe un peu Soul qui ne trouve pas ces contacts atypiques désagréables.

« Oui, oui. » Il lui sourit pour renforcer sa réponse. Kid et Guluc se replongent dans les études des parchemins, satisfaits de sa réponse. Maka soupire en secouant la tête à moitié convaincue. « Pourquoi tu m'appelais ? »

« Pour te dire que si tu voulais sortir et te promener un peu, ne te gênes pas. Je ne crains rien quoi que certain en pense. » Elle lance une œillade appuyée à Kid qui fait mine de ne rien entendre. Guluc ne peut que partiellement étouffer un éclat de rire.

« Non, je suis bien là. Suffisamment loin pour profiter de ma musique sans entendre les hurlements de Black Star ou de me faire sauter dessus par des louveteaux. C'est cool. »

« Si tu le dis. » Il la regarde se rassoir avec les deux autres. Il laisse à nouveau son esprit vagabonder. Soul repense à la première nuit qu'ils viennent de passer parmi eux. Ils se sont montrés plus accueillants que ce à quoi il se serait attendu. Les nuits en montagne sont très fraiches et il n'y a pas de chauffage dans leur grande pièce de nuit ce qui les oblige à trouver des solutions alternatives. Leurs hôtes ont eu la gentillesse de leurs donner plusieurs couvertures de fourrure pour leur fournir une barrière face aux froids. Quand Soul a vue Maka se changer sans gênes parmi les autres, il a failli avaler sa langue de surprise. Elle a toujours été plutôt pudique et son manque de gêne l'a troublé pour ne pas dire choqué. Quand il l'a vue partir au centre de la pièce, loin d'eux, il a ressenti une boule apparaitre dans son estomac. Les loups garous dorment en groupe pour se tenir mutuellement chaud. Cela leurs permettent de ne pas souffrir du froid même au cœur de l'hiver. Certains sont sous leur forme humaine, d'autre animal. Quand ils se couchent, il devient difficile de savoir où commence et où finit un corps. Maka a passé la nuit empêtrée au-milieu d'eux. Elle était dans les bras de l'Host, un louveteau blottit contre son ventre et la tête de Want, changé en loup, sur ses cuisses. Malgré l'absence de couverture, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir froid et Soul s'est contenté de ça pour s'endormir avec un esprit à peu près tranquille. Il se souvient encore du soulagement qu'il a ressenti quand elle est venue s'assoir à côté à lui au petit-déjeuné. Black Star a été ravi de tester le petit- déjeuné loup-garou. Eau et viande crue. Les autres n'ont pu retenir une grimace de dégout quand il a mordu à pleines dents dans du gibier très frais.

Il se replonge dans l'observation de la clairière particulièrement animée. La plupart des loups étaient au camp à présent et il devinait une cinquantaine de membres. D'après ce qu'il a compris, il prépare une grande fête pour leurs souhaiter la bienvenue. Il sent la viande cuire et renifle le fumet avec délice. Ça a l'air délicieux. Maka lève le nez. Elle se lève précipitamment et se penche à ses côtés par la fenêtre. Soul la regarde faire intrigué. Elle hèle un loup de passage qui lui répond avec déférence. Maka grogne avant de sauter sans prévenir. L'homme de passage la rattrape sans broncher. Il la pose avec délicatesse sur le sol. Elle descend rapidement de ses bras et se dirige vers l'origine du fumet. Soul a dû mal à se faire à cette mauvaise habitude qu'elle a pris ici. Elle saute de n'importe où, quelque soit la hauteur. Systématiquement, il y a quelqu'un pour la rattraper mais Soul est terrifié à l'idée qu'il n'y ait personne pour la réceptionner. Il en a déjà discuté avec elle et il n'a pas réussi à trouver les arguments suffisants pour qu'elle arrête. Il peste en la voyant s'éloigner hors de sa vue. Il s'apprête à la suivre quand le vieux loup se met à parler. Il a un timbre guttural et un débit plutôt lent qui a le don d'agacer Soul. Surtout qu'à présent il est pressé.

« Elle reviendra vite, je ne pense pas que vous ayez même le temps de descendre. Elle connait nos talents en cuisine et s'assure que nous vous fournirons de la nourriture correcte pour ce soir. Même si elle se défend d'être Hostia, elle a gardé quelques habitudes.» Soul grogne par principe avant de se mettre à faire les cent pas devant la fenêtre.

« Elle pourrait faire attention. C'est dangereux de sauter... Et de rester seule. » Kid affiche un sourire amusé et Guluc prend le temps de lui répondre. Pour être exacte, le jeune homme l'intrigue presque autant que ses vieux livres.

« Elle se sent en sécurité, ici. »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne chose. » Le vieux loup se met à rire au regard furieux de Soul.

« Will devenait toujours dingue quand il lui imposait un gardien qui la perdait de vue au bout de quelques minutes de surveillance. Je la trouve plutôt patiente avec vous. Elle vous laisse faire la plupart du temps. » Il le fixe avec insistance et Soul est gêné par ce regard inquisiteur. « Quels sont vos liens avec elle ? » Soul est déstabilisé. Il ne comprend pas où il veut en venir.

« C'est …. Une amie. »

« Non, il y a autre chose. » Kid répond à la place de Soul qui reste bouche-bée.

« Il a été son arme. »

« Oh, la relation meister-arme. J'ai lu des choses la dessus mais elle n'a jamais été très loquace à ce sujet. Je n'ai jamais insisté, cela aurait été déplacé de ma part. » Il se replonge dans les écrits sans un mot de plus. Soul regarde Kid qui n'a même pas levé la tête de la traduction de Maka. L'arme renonce à comprendre et se pose sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il soupire quand il voit la petite silhouette blonde revenir vers eux. Son sourire se transforme en grimace quand il voit le nouvel Hostia s'approcher d'elle à pas vif. Naturellement, elle se met sur la pointe des pieds pour le saluer en se frottant le nez. Soul tape nerveusement du bout des doigts sur le rebord de la fenêtre clairement agacé. Ils échangent quelques mots et Maka semble enjouée pendant qu'il la couve d'un regard toujours aussi troublant. Soul a décidé que c'était de l'adoration, c'est ce qui lui semblait le plus proche de ce qu'il avait l'air de ressentir. Brusquement, Maka pointe un doigt dans sa direction. Soul se redresse surpris. Want lui adresse un sourire canaille et un signe de main. Soul lui répond pas très sûr de lui. Maka reprend rapidement le chemin de la cabane suivi par le jeune homme. Soul espère qu'ils ne resteront pas trop longtemps au camp. Vue comment c'est parti, il pourrait finir par faire une bêtise. Il ne supporte plus de perdre le contrôle de ses émotions toutes les demi-heures.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	15. Chapter 15

Un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Merci à Inukag9, Amy et Yuki pour vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le petit groupe de Shibusen est attablé. Ils regardent autours d'eux avec de grands yeux surpris. Les loups-garous malgré leurs habituelles mines sombres et un peuple qui aime faire la fête. Soul remarque rapidement qu'on leurs place des plats spécifiques devant eux. Il y a de la viande et du poisson cuisinés ainsi que des légumes et des fruits. Le reste des tables est couvert de viande crue qui représente la principale nourriture des loups garous. Tsubaki regarde sa tenue en rougissant légèrement. Ils portent des tenus officiels du peuple les accueillants. Les feux de joie les protègent du froid qui ne manquera pas de tomber plus tard. Les garçons sont pour le moment torse nu, portant de simple pantalon noir resserré aux chevilles. Ils ont une bracelet qui se place sur leur biceps en argent. Les filles portent le même pantalon noir et des bandeaux noirs. On leur a offert des parures en argent qui viennent compléter la tenue. De large collier en argent ainsi que de fin bracelet pour les chevilles et les poignets. Ils sont couverts de clochettes qui sonnent à chaque mouvement des jeunes filles. A la demande de Loane, elles ont toutes détaché leurs cheveux. Malgré leurs petites statures par rapport à la moyenne, elles ne font pas tâches dans le paysage.

Want arrive au pas de course en naviguant entre les plats présents sur la table. Il attrape les poignets de Maka en la faisant grimper sur la table. Elle lui sourit quand il la porte quasiment pour la placer au centre de la table de Shibusen. Ils se font face se fixant visiblement amusés à l'idée de danser ensemble. Il commence à enchainer sans hésiter des mouvements compliqués bientôt rythmés par des tambourins et des loups qui frappent dans leurs mains. Les mouvements sont identiques et parfaitement exécutés par les danseurs. Cela semble annoncer le début de la fête. 6 ou 7 loup commencent à battre la mesure pendant que d'autres chantent soit en tant qu'humain, soit en tant que loup. Le tout plonge dans une sorte d'hypnose le public qui commence à bouger inconsciemment aux sons de la musiques. Elle pénètre sans peine les âmes de l'assemblée. Soul regarde la jeune fille qui danse sans quitter le loup des yeux. Chaque mouvement est accentué pas un son de clochette qui lui devient rapidement insupportable. Il se retient de la rattraper pour la rassoir à côté de lui. Kid lui donne un coup dans l'épaule.

« Quoi ? »

« Arrêtes de la dévorer des yeux, veux-tu ? Je t'ai connu plus douer pour cacher tes sentiments. » Il le regarde sans rien répondre mais il est furieux. Contre Kid, contre Maka, contre lui-même, cette mission, tout. Loane se pose à ses côtés, ce qui détourne momentanément ses pensées.

« Quelle est cette blessure ? » Elle suit du doigt la cicatrice présente sur son torse. Soul sursaute peu habitué à ce type de contact. Il est presque surpris de sentir un frisson lui donner la chair de poule. Maka dit quelques mots en jetant un regard réprobateur à Loane. La jeune femme baisse immédiatement les yeux et éloigne sa main. « Pardon, ma Dame vient de m'informer qu'il fallait demander avant de vous toucher. Je suis encore peu habituée à vos coutumes. »

« Ce n'est rien. » Il regarde à nouveau Maka qui a repris sa danse avec Want. Soul comprend que malgré son apparente décontraction, elle a un œil sur ce qui leurs arrive. Ça le rassure un peu.

« Puis-je renouveler ma question ? »

« Un combat face à la folie. Le devoir d'une arme est de protéger son meister. Ce jour-là, elle en avait vraiment besoin. » Loane suit son regard en direction de la jeune femme et sursaute en comprenant ce qu'il essaye de lui dire à demi-mot.

« Donc, tu es bien son ancienne arme. » Soul regarde avec méfiance Host qui s'est matérialisée à sa droite. Elle le fixe avec un air sérieux.

« Oui. »

« J'avais un doute. » Elle le regarde visiblement curieuse. Soul ne comprend pas cet intérêt mais décide de ne pas relever. « Loan, invites-le à danser, il a l'air d'avoir besoin de se détendre. » Soul la regarde avec un air plein de défi, il n'aime pas ses manières. Elle se met à rire en réponse. Host détourne son attention vers le ninja. « On m'a dit que vous saviez mettre de l'ambiance, s'il vous plait montrer nous votre art de faire la fête. » Black Star paraît sortir de sa torpeur et saute à son tour sur la table. Il commence à se déhancher sans suivre aucun schéma précis. Loane attrape avec douceur la main de Soul. Elle ne le fait pas monter sur la table mais rejoint un groupe de Loup qui se déhanchent sur leurs droite. Il n'a jamais aimé les conventions sociale mais il n'est pas sûr qu'elle puisse être qualifiée ainsi. Loane lui explique comment se passe une danse typique de son peuple. Le but et de faire les même mouvements au même moment. Les plus aguerris peuvent le faire les yeux fermés. Ils sont rares. Soul se laisse prendre aux jeux et se permet même quelques sourires. Liz et Patty assurent de garder Célia sous bonne garde pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse une crise de jalousie.

Épuisé par des minutes de danse intensive, il retourne à sa place toujours suivi de Loane. La jeune fille le serre en nourriture et en boisson pendant qu'il reprend son souffle. Maka a changé de cavalier, jouant à présent avec Host qui paraît ravie. Loane le regarde intensément et il finit par reporter son attention vers elle.

« Oui? »

« Je ne sais pas trop comment on fait chez vous. » Soul lève un sourcil marquant son incompréhension. Il attrape son verre attendant qu'elle reprenne. « Tu me plais et j'aimerais jouer avec toi ce soir. » Soul avale de travers. Il tousse et Kid lui tape dans le dos sans cacher un sourire amusé. Loane le regarde avec un air un peu ennuyé. « A priori, ce n'est pas comme ça. » Guluc s'assoit à côté de la jeune louve pas gênée le moins du monde par la réaction de Soul.

« Les humains ont une parade amoureuse plus lente que la notre en générale. Elle est basée sur la suggestion en grande partie. »

« Oh, mais Maitre Will et ma Dame... »

« Eux, c'est différent et je te ferais remarqué qu'il lui a fait la cours pendant près de deux mois. »

« C'est vrai mais Soul ne va pas rester si longtemps. » Elle regarde Soul visiblement conquise. Ils ont la courtoisie de parler dans leurs langues ce qui permet à Soul et Kid de suivre la discussion.

« Non, mais je pense qu'à présent, il a compris où tu voulais en venir. » Les deux loups se tournent vers Soul qui les regardent avec des yeux de la taille d'une soucoupe. Kid rit ouvertement à présent. L'albinos finit par reprendre le dessus en voyant qu'ils semblaient attendre une réponse de sa part. Il se racle la gorge.

« Je suis désolé mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un en vue. » Loane ne se sépare pas de son sourire pour autant.

« Oh, c'est une relation exclusive? » Devant l'air complètement perdu de Soul, Guluc décide d'éclaircir la situation.

« Il n'est pas courant dans nos coutumes de se consacrer à une et une seule personne. Surtout quand à priori ce n'est pas réciproque... Pour le moment.»

« Oui, oui, c'est une relation exclusive. » Loane sourit avec douceur.

« Tant pis. N'hésitez pas, si vous changer d'avis. » Elle s'éloigne rapidement suivit du vieux loup-garou. Kid est toujours mort de rire et Soul, irrité, décide de le faire taire.

« Tu réalises que la même chose doit se produire avec Liz et Patty, je me demande comment ça va se passer quand elles attendront des louveteaux. » Kid devient brusquement blanc. Il se lève certainement pour se mettre en quête de ses armes. Soul se demande un instant si Will était exclusif. Il suppose, il ne comprendrait pas si ce n'était pas le cas. Maka se matérialise à ses côtés. Elle paraît fatiguée et son corps luise de sueur. Soul se penche vers elle.

« Tu as l'air de passer une bonne soirée. »

« Oui mais je n'en peux plus. Heureusement le rythme va se calmer. » Comme annoncé par le jeune fille, le rythme des tambourins ralentit. Les danseurs descendent des tables laissant la place aux 6 chanteurs. 3 sont sous leurs formes de loup et les trois autres sous formes humaines. Les loups commencent à appeler la lune. Bientôt les deux hommes et la femme se lient aux cris animales et emmènent leurs auditoires dans un monde fait d'intensité. Guluc se place aux milieux du groupe humain et commence à traduire le conte pour leurs invités. Maka s'allonge à même le sol, la tête sur la cuisse de Soul. Deux louveteaux sortent de nul part et se blottissent contre elle pour lui apporter leur chaleur. Célia, agacée par le spectacle, décide de poser sa propre tête sur l'épaule de son arme. Soul soupire en réponse au regard narquois de Kid qui tenait ses armes sous bonne garde à présent. Il se concentre sur les paroles traduites par Guluc.

_...c'est en ces temps troublés que l'Host et l'Hostia se rencontrèrent, qu'ils se firent faces. Leurs destins étaient liés et ils le savaient. Ensemble, ils reconstruisent une meute forte, une meute puissante, éprise de liberté. La meute a été trainée tant d'année durant dans la boue qu'il a fallu toute la volonté et l'amour du couple pour réapprendre aux loups à être fier, à s'afficher sans honte. Avec du temps, enfin, notre peuple se releva et commença à faire face. Tant de combat eu lieu, tant de valeureux loups ont rejoint les forêts éternels, tant de blessures marquèrent les corps et les esprits. Pourtant, poussés par cette liberté nouvellement acquise, ils ne lâchèrent rien, ils avancèrent avec détermination. _

Soul s'intéresse à la jeune fille sur ses genoux. Elle est en larme malgré ses yeux fermés. Sans un mot, il les essuie se sentant complètement impuissant face à sa détresse.

_Ce jour-là, enfin le dernier combat devaient avoir lieu. Celui qui devait libérer leurs domaines pour qu'ils redeviennent maître des lieux. Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'ils y travaillaient et chacun savait qu'ils mettraient leurss vie dans la balance. Ils leurs a fallu des heures pour se placer devant la tanière de l'ennemi. Une soixantaine de loup se tenaient prêt à affronter la mort. A leurs têtes se tenait Host chevauché par Hostia. Il était rare de les voir ensemble sur un champ de bataille mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement cette fois-là. Host transmit la force d'Hostia à la meute et ensemble, ils s'élancèrent vers l'ennemi. Ceux qui en sont revenus ont une l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec leurs meneurs. Ils ont foncé sans crainte vers l'ennemi prêt à l'anéantir._

Soul sent la main de Maka se refermer sur son pantalon. Soul la prend dans la sienne espérant la réconforter un minimum.

_Malheureusement, tout à un prix. La meute perdit son Host et donc, comme souhaité par la coutume, son Hostia. Il fallut tout reconstruire mais la douleur fut immense et difficile à surmonter. La liberté leurs coûta très cher et beaucoup perdirent leurs âmes à défaut de leurs vies. Mais, les loups composent un peuple fier. Ils se sont relevés comme Host et Hostia leurs ont appris à le faire. Ils ont fait face, c'est dans leur nature. _

Le hurlement des loups qui finissent la chanson font frissonner les humains. Guluc explique succinctement qu'ils rendent hommages aux guerriers perdus lors de cette guerre. Il se joint ensuite aux autres pour leurs rendre à son tour hommage. Toute la meute se joint aux chanteurs pour rendre un hommage à ceux qui leurs ont rendu la liberté à un prix si lourd.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	16. Chapter 16

Voici la suite des aventures de nos élèves de Shibusen préféré.

Il y aura un peu plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre, promis.

Merci à Alice, Inukag9, Amy et Yuki pour vos encouragements.

Bonne lecture.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

La meute s'assoupit enfin. Maka s'est de nouveau terrée au milieu de la meute sous un amas de fourrure et de corps. Le reste de l'équipe, hormis Célia, c'est un peu plus mêlés au loup pour profiter d'une nuit reposante. Soul se tourne plusieurs fois avant de renoncer à trouver le sommeil. Il chasse les jambes et les bras qui le recouvre. Il se lève et décide de s'allonger au milieu de la plaine. Il n'y a pas un chat ou plutôt un loup dehors. Il s'allonge à même le sol près d'un feu et regarde les étoiles au-dessus. Il a mis une veste courte pour se protéger un peu de la fraicheur de l'air. Quand il entend des bruits de pas derrière, il se relève précipitamment.

« Calmes-toi, ce n'est que moi. » Soul s'assoit en tailleur et regarde Host s'assoir à côté de lui. Elle fixe le feu d'un air songeur.

« Désolé, on est jamais trop prudent. » Elle rit en réponse.

«Ta réponse me paraît sensée. Elle me rassure si je dois laisser Maka sous ta garde. Je lui dirais du bien de toi. » Soul la regarde avec un air désabusé.

« Maka n'a pas besoin de qui que se soit pour savoir qui elle fréquente ou non. »

« Elle te laisse surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes. Et, tu ne parais pas trop idiot pour un humain. Je m'en contenterais. » Soul soupire en réponse. Il ne trouve pas cool que la chef de la meute se fiche de lui comme ça.

« Vous êtes ici chez vous, faites ce qui vous convient. » Il se recouche sur le sol en manquant complètement de respect à la maitresse des lieux. Une pensée lui trotte dans la tête depuis un moment et il décide de ravaler sa fierté pour relancer la conversation. « Will? »

« Oui? »

« Il était exclusif... Avec Maka, je veux dire? »

« ça à l'air de te perturber. Ça m'ennuie mais je crois que je t'aime bien. »

« Laissez tomber, je vais me coucher. Cette conversation ne mène à rien.»

« Non, attends. Je vais te répondre. » Soul la regarde avec un air grognon. Elle reprend avec un ton joueur. « Tu es très tendu et les loups sont sensibles à ça. C'est mon devoir en tant que meneuse de te calmer. » Soul la dévisage sans savoir, si elle se fiche à nouveau ou pas. Il en conclu que oui mais les yeux vagues de Host le pousse à rester.« Il a toujours été passionné. Dans la guerre, dans l'admiration qu'il vouait à notre père, dans sa façon de mener les hommes. Quand notre père est mort, il est devenu naturellement le meneur. Il était fait pour ça de toute façon. » Elle s'arrête un instant. « Nous avons un mot pour désigner les personne qui naisse pour vivre en tant que guerrier. Les Nius. Maka et lui font partis de cette catégorie. S'ils étaient nés en temps de paix, ça aurait été du gâchis. Quand Maka est arrivée dans la forêt, cela faisait cinq ans que nous étions plongés dans la folie la plus sombre. »

« Attends, cinq ans? Mais, à quel âge, il est devenu chef? » Elle rit doucement.

« Tu ne poses pas la bonne question. La bonne question est : quel âge avons nous. » Soul se redresse et dévisage Host. Il ne fait face qu'à un regard énigmatique pour toute réponse. « Pour nous vous êtes que des bébés. Pour être exacte, certains ont jugés l'attrait de Will pour Hostia presque malsain ou chaoquant. Mon frère ne s'est jamais arrêté à ce genre de détail. Son âme est particulièrement vielle. Les vôtres aussi d'ailleurs. Nous vivons bien plus longtemps que vous mais vos âmes ont plus vécu que certains d'entre-nous. » Soul a dû mal à comprendre où elle veut en venir et ce qu'elle veut dire. Tout ce qu'il comprend c'est qu'au départ la meute n'était pas d'accord pour Will et Maka et elle a de l'estime pour la petite troupe d'humain qu'elle a hébergé. « Will est tombé amoureux au premier coup d'œil. Elle, pas du tout. » Elle se met à rire doucement. « Le voir lui faire la cours a été quelque chose d'assez marrant à observer. Surtout que mon frère n'a jamais été doué pour ces choses-là. Par chance, Maka est sensible à la sincérité. La situation a été plus simple pour Will quand elle a commencé à maitriser notre langue et notre culture. Pour répondre à ta question, il a été exclusif avec elle. Il était trop passionné pour aimé plusieurs personnes en même temps. En tout cas, de la façon dont il l'aimait.» Soul regarde à nouveau le ciel.

« Je suis surpris qu'elle ai cédé. »

« Will pouvait être particulièrement persuasif quand il voulait quelque chose. Want n'a jamais osé posé un seul doigt sur elle bien que ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Elle a quelque chose de fascinant. »

« On a l'impression que vous parlez d'une bête de foire. »

« De mon point de vue, c'est toujours mieux qu'un outils obsolète. »

« Quoi? »

« Quand elle est arrivée, elle été perdue. Elle ne savait plus qui elle était, ni quel était son rôle. On lui a juste donné une place et un rôle à sa hauteur. La perdre a été une erreure stratégique qui ne se reproduira plus à l'avenir.» Host se tait. Elle a l'air furieuse contre elle-même.

« C'était bien leurs histoires que vous avez chanté ce soir. »Elle hoche la tête toujours silencieuse. Soul se plonge dans ses pensées.

« Tu étais une source d'inquiétude pour Will. » L'albinos écarquille ses yeux. Il se tourne vers Host qui le dévisage amusée. « Surpris, on dirait. »

« Un peu largué plutôt. »

« La meute possède une relation un peu similaire à celle des armes-meister. Cela nous affecte beaucoup les uns, les autres. Mon frère s'inquiétait de l'impact que tu pourrais avoir sur elle. Te voir débarquer sur son domaine l'aurait franchement déstabilisé et énervé. »

« Il s'est fait des cheveux blancs pour rien. »

« Je ne pense pas. » Soul n'aime pas la tournure que prend la conversation.

« Cette conversation n'est pas cool. Je vais me coucher. » La louve regarde amusée l'adolescent fuir dans la pièce à dormir. Il l'amuse vraiment. Elle veut bien laisser Maka à sa garde. Elle a dû mal à se l'avouer mais elle va faire confiance à cet humain.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Soul observe son ancienne meister du coin de l'oeil. Elle a affiché une mine boudeuse quand Kid lui a appris qu'il rentrait le lendemain. Sa mauvaise humeur n'a pas duré longtemps et à présent, elle discute avec animation avec un groupe de loup particulièrement marqué par les combats. Elle se rassoit au milieu de groupe d'humain, particulièrement excitée par son projet.<p>

« Je vais faire un tour en forêt. J'aimerais revoir le territoire avant de partir.»

« Seule? » Le ton de la faux démoniaque est sec et pas franchement en phase avec l'humeur enjouée de la jeune fille.

« Souuuuuullllll. » Soul ne croise pas son regard toujours concentré sur son petit déjeuné.

« N'y songes même pas. » Maka soupire en réponse.

« En prévention de ta réaction exagérée, j'ai demandé si vous pouviez venir. Ça vous dit une promenade à dos de loup ? » Elle fixe Soul avec intensité. Soul s'arrête dans son mouvement et dévisage la jeune fille qui lui sourit visiblement amusée par sa surprise. Elle reprend sa plaidoirie avec des yeux plus brillant que d'ordinaire. « S'il te plait? » Il soupire. Elle est infernale quand elle a décidé quelque chose. Ça a empiré depuis son passage chez les loups. Vue sa discussion avec Host la veille, il commence à comprendre pourquoi.

« Très bien, ça me va. Mais au moindre danger, on rentre.» Elle affiche un immense sourire. Blanck Star commence à danser sur la table.

« Youhou. »

« Black Star, n'hurles pas si fort, si tôt le matin. » Liz a l'air d'avoir un peu de mal à se remettre de sa courte nuit. Le réveil se fait au levé du soleil et c'est une habitude difficile à vivre pour la jeune fille.

Une heure plus tard, Maka aide Liz a monté derrière Patty. Black Star se fiche de la tête de l'ainée des soeur Tompson qui paraît mal à l'aise sur sa monture. Kid ne dit rien mais ne paraît pas beaucoup plus à son aise. Black Star refuse de monter sur qui que se soit et semble décidé à courir aux côtés des loups. Quand il l'a annoncé à Maka, cette dernière s'est contentée de sourire mais Soul la soupçonne de cacher quelques chose. Lui, attend calmement la jeune fille sur sa monture de quelques heures. Il discute avec Célia qui lui fait promettre de faire attention à lui et de ne pas la laisser les mettre en danger. Soul acquiesce docilement aux dires de la jeune fille. Il échange des regards complices avec Tsubaki qui lève les yeux au ciel. Elles resteront toutes les deux au camp sous la charge d'Hostia. Maka monte enfin devant lui. Il prend plaisir à l'enlacer fermement. Le loup prend appui sur ses pattes arrières et les propulsent dans la forêt prenant la tête du groupe. Il est moins souple dans ses foulées que le loup qui les a mené à la clairière et Soul est obligé de se presser contre Maka pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Elle paraît ravie par la balade. Black Star se trouve rapidement en arrière et cours de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Il est particulièrement silencieux. Il sent son ventre se contracter lorsqu'elle se met à rire.

« Je crois qu'on va avoir droit à un Black Star fatigué. » Soul sourit à sa remarque. Il n'est pas complètement rassuré mais il décide de profiter de l'instant. Les loups paraissent particulièrement dévoués à la jeune fille et Soul décide que c'est une bonne chose. Il resserre à nouveau son étreinte lorsqu'ils sautent au-dessus d'un petit ravin. Il entend le hurlement de frayeur de Liz et il se met à rire à son tour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée à tous.


	17. Chapter 17

Il était prêt depuis un moment mais j'ai oublié de le mettre en ligne. Comme promis, un peu d'action dans ce nouveau chapitre. Ils allaient rouillés si tout se passe aux pays des Bisounours. J'ai essayé de m'appliquer, j'espère que le combat rendra bien.

Merci à Alice, Amy, Yuki, Inukag9 et Ptitoon pour vos encouragements. Je ne suis pas sûre que je serais si motivée sans eux !

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cela fait près d'une heure qu'ils galopent quand Soul sent la jeune fille se raidir. Les loups ralentissent le rythme et se regroupent. Black Star et Kid comprennent immédiatement que quelque chose ne va pas.

« Maka ? » Kid n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus, Maka sait ce qu'il attend d'elle.

« Il y a trois sorcières qui essayent de nous prendre en étaux contre la falaise qui s'élève devant. » Black Star monte derrière Kid en pleine course pour mieux entendre la conversation. Kid regarde la jeune fille. Elle est attentive aux longueurs d'âmes qu'elle ressent à distance. Elle parle avec le loup qui la monte et finit par hocher la tête.

« On va essayer de bifurquer vers la gauche, il y a un chemin moins escarpé qui nous permettra de fuir. Ça va être très juste. Accrochez-vous bien, le rythme va accélérer. » Instinctivement, les humains imitent Maka qui se baisse pour mieux subir l'accélération des loups. Kid jette un regard à Soul. Ce dernier comprend parfaitement l'ordre silencieux. Il ne doit pas la lâcher et la protéger quel qu'en soit le prix. Les Loups accélèrent violement. Maka anticipe les mouvements subissant peu les changements de direction et les sauts. Soul ne peut que resserrer son étreinte sur la fourrure du Loup et autours du torse de la jeune fille mais il a dû mal à garder son assiette sur l'animal qui file dans la forêt. Vue les cris de Liz, le problème est pire de leurs côtés. Maka jette un rapide coup d'œil et grogne de frustration. Ils ne vont pas assez vite, ça ne suffira pas. Elle donne un ordre sec et la monture de Liz et Patty s'approche de celle de Kid.

« Kid récupère les filles en forme d'arme. Black Star change de monture, si tu peux. » Kid attrape Liz pour la mettre dans son pantalon et fait rapidement de même avec Patty. Black Star saute d'un Loup à l'autre en pleine course manquant de tomber. Une fois à peu près stabilisé, Soul l'entend lui parler.

« Accroches-toi, ça ne durera pas trop longtemps. » Maka se plaque complètement sur le dos du Loup. Soul se plaque par-dessus elle, il la lâche pour saisir la fourrure du loup de chaque côté de la jeune fille. Il resserre autant qu'il peut son étreinte autours de l'abdomen de l'animal à l'aide de ses jambes. Kid et Black Star les ont imités, pas vraiment rassurés. La voix de Maka retentit et les Loups accélèrent encore. Black Star ne pensait pas que c'était possible. Ils sont tellement ballottés que Soul manque de lâcher la fourrure du loup plusieurs fois. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qui arrive à Kid et Black Star et il espère que tout va bien. Son cœur fait des bonds de terreurs dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il sent que le loup n'a plus les pattes sur la terre ferme. Pour éviter de faire mal à la jeune fille plaquée contre lui, il cale sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Après ce qui lui parait une éternité, il sent le dos de Maka vibrer.

« Ça va pas passer. Il faut combattre. » Elle donne un ordre au loup qui change légèrement de direction. Soul sent le rythme ralentir et il distingue le bruit des pattes des deux autres loups qui s'approchent. Elle se redresse, entrainant Soul avec elle. Kid et Black Star l'imitent rapidement.

« C'est bon ? » Kid est un peu perturbé de ne rien maitriser mais il fait confiance à la jeune fille qui a l'air de savoir ce qu'elle fait.

« Non, il faut faire face. » Black Star regarde son ami d'enfance avec attention. Il ne l'a jamais vue aborder un tel visage. Il sent qu'elle a l'habitude d'être obéit et qu'il vaut mieux ne pas discuter. Il comprend également que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle est dans une telle situation. Maka parle plusieurs secondes aux loups qui ne disent rien. Soul devine qu'elle donne à la fois des ordres et des reproches. Elle se concentre à nouveau sur ses amis humains. « Kid, armes-toi. Tu es capable de faire une résonnance en chaine avec Black Star ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous vous occuperez des deux sorcières qui arrivent dans cette direction. » Ils hochent la tête.

« Soul change ton bras. »

« Je risque de te couper. »

« Soul, obéis. » La faux démoniaque hésite un instant. Avec réticence, il finit par obéir. Maka donne à nouveau des ordres et les loups s'arrêtes violement. Il forme une patte d'oiseau. Les sorcières sortent brusquement des arbres et elles se placent hors de portée des pattes des Loups qui grondent de façon menaçante. La sorcière qui fait face à Soul et Maka lance une attaque. Soul dévie sans mal la lueur dorée qui se dirigeait en plein sur sa meister. Il contre-attaque à l'aide d'ultra-son mais la sorcière les évite sans mal à son tour. Il distingue des bruits de combat derrière lui mais il est incapable d'avoir une idée précise de ce qui se passe. Il est surpris de sentir Maka si calme. Elle respire normalement et observe calmement le comportement de la sorcière. Cette dernière ne semble pas décidée à agir ou non. Elle est plutôt grande avec des cheveux qui tirent sur le cendré. Soul doute de son sens de l'observation mais il a l'impression qu'elle a peur. Qu'elle n'ose pas s'avancer. Le Loup continu à grogner sous eux. La jeune fille prend appui contre le torse de Soul comme elle le ferait dans un fauteuil particulièrement confortable.

« Je compte sur toi. » Elle inspire profondément et relâche son souffle d'un coup. Il sent une douce chaleur l'envahir. Il réalise qu'il est à l'intérieur de son âme. Le loup s'avance vers la sorcière. Soul lâche la fourrure du loup pour enlacer la jeune fille qui ne se tient plus du tout. Le loup avançant lentement, il n'a aucun mal à garder l'équilibre. Il tient sa lame devant lui pour parer les éventuels coups de la sorcière. Elle semble s'inquiéter, elle essaye de partir mais parait incapable d'arriver à ses fins. Elle se lance dans l'élaboration d'un sort complexe. Une immense lueur blanche fonce droit sur eux et Soul s'inquiète de ses capacités à la parer. Quand le sort pénètre l'âme de Maka, il perd rapidement en intensité et Soul le dévie sans difficulté. Maka parait s'agiter un peu contre lui. Elle se redresse et attrape la fourrure du loup.

« Soul descend, je la tiens sous contrôle. Finis-là. »

« Je ne vais pas te laisser seule. »

« Soul, fais-moi confiance. Je ne pourrais pas tenir très longtemps. » Soul grogne de frustration. Il enlève doucement son bras qui l'enlace, espérant qu'elle change d'avis. Elle n'en fait rien et il finit par descendre à contre cœur de l'animal. Il s'avance vers la sorcière en se tenant près à parer tout ce qui pourrait venir d'elle. Elle ne bouge pas comme prise dans un filet invisible. Elle regarde Soul s'approcher avec une terreur sans nom dans les yeux. La faux démoniaque à l'impression de faire face à un animal craintif. Il hésite un instant à la tuer, perturbé par l'apparente vulnérabilité de la sorcière. Un couinement de Loup, lui fait comprendre que ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des états d'âmes. Il la tranche d'un coup, laissant rapidement place à une âme rouge. Il se tourne pour s'assurer que Maka n'a rien. Elle lui fait signe de revenir pendant que le Loup pivote pour faire face au deuxième combat. Soul remonte rapidement derrière la jeune fille assurant sa prise sur le Loup. Kid et Black Star ont l'air d'avoir du mal à venir à bout des sorcières. Kid est resté sur son loup qui se charge d'éviter les coups pendant qu'il vise la sorcière. Black Star de son côté s'est lancé dans une étrange danse avec un homme mi-loup, mi-humain pour mettre la sorcière à terre mais pour le moment sans succès. Elles sont blessées mais eux aussi portent quelques marques de coups. Maka soupire. A nouveau, elle inspire profondément. Soul n'a pas besoin d'ordre cette fois-ci, il change son bras en lame près à faire face. Elle se concentre sur une des deux sorcières. Kid tourne la tête dans leurs directions pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Il revient rapidement sur son souci principal et tire. Une âme rouge s'élève à nouveau dans les airs. Maka se concentre sur la deuxième sorcière et le combat finit tout aussi rapidement. Kid réfléchit aux combats en reprenant son souffle. Les sorcières ont perdu en puissance depuis la chute du Keshin mais venir à bout de trois sorcières avec aussi peu de perte reste un exploit. Kid ne s'y trompe pas. Il se promet d'en discuter avec son père. C'est du gâchis de laisser Maka dans l'enceinte de l'école. Il observe Soul qui s'assure qu'elle n'a rien. Les loups se regroupent naturellement autour d'elle.

« J'ai dit au moindre danger, on rentre. » Maka rigole doucement face à la remarque de Soul.

« Je n'ai plus envie de me promener de toute façon. » Elle tente de descendre de sa monture mais Soul l'en empêche. « Je veux juste voir si leurs blessures ne sont pas trop graves. » Soul regarde les garçons et les loups.

« Vous êtes blessé au point qu'on ne puisse pas rentrer ? » Tout le monde secoue la tête, loups y compris. Ils n'ont pas besoin de connaitre la langue pour comprendre le sujet d'inquiétude de l'albinos. « Parfait on rentre mais si on pouvait y aller doucement cette fois-ci, je ne serais pas contre. » Maka rit doucement à la réflexion de Soul qui parait de plus en plus agacé. Liz et Patty reprennent leurs formes initiales. La plus grande monte derrière Kid et sa sœur devant Black Star. Une fois tout le monde en position, ils reprennent le chemin de la clairière au pas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	18. Chapter 18

Nouveau chapitre ! Tada !

Merci à Inukag9, Amy, Yuki, Ptitoon et Alice pour vos encouragements, ils sont toujours aussi bienvenus !

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maka s'endort rapidement, faisant complètement confiance à Soul. Il passe la jambe droite de la jeune fille par-dessus le loup et la colle contre lui. Instinctivement, elle passe ses bras autours de son cou ce qui soulage Soul et l'aide à la maintenir en place. Il regarde distraitement le paysage, trop obnubilé par le corps pressé contre le sien. Il a le nez dans ses cheveux et réalise qu'il aimerait que ça arrive plus souvent. Sans en avoir vraiment conscience, il commence à caresser la cuisse où il a posé sa main. Il profite de l'instant sans vraiment réaliser que les autres l'observent avec attention. Ils sont plutôt satisfaits de la situation. Kid et Black Star échangent un regard complice, ravis de voir que Soul semble enfin décidé à faire évoluer la situation. La faux démoniaque sent que Maka émerge et il se demande ce qui peut causer ce réveil. Il voit Hostia qui débarque sous sa forme de loup avec la bave aux lèvres. Si Soul ne le connaissait pas, il aurait pu le croire enragé. L'homme se change en humain et s'approche de Maka à pas vif. Il l'observe plusieurs minutes avec un air inquiet et elle soutient son regard avec force. Il secoue la tête et lève un peu plus les yeux pour regarder Soul. Want hoche la tête et lui sourit. Il se tourne vers les deux autres loups et échangent avec eux dans leur langue gutturale. Hostia parait tendu par les réponses de ses hommes. Il s'approche du loup que montent Black Star et Patty et vérifie son état de santé. Il se change en loup et grogne en direction des humains.

« Patty, on change de monture, la nôtre a pris quelques mauvais coups. » Maka est complètement réveillée à présent et se redresse avec un air soucieux pour observer le loup en question. Elle tente même de descendre mais Soul l'en empêche et Hostia grogne quelque chose au même moment. Elle lui répond quelque chose et Soul sent qu'elle le remet à sa place. Elle s'étire pendant que les humains prennent place. Avec souplesse, elle contourne Soul qui n'est pas sûr de vouloir la laisser faire. Elle se place dans son dos, l'enlaçant fermement pour assurer sa prise. Soul ne sait pas s'il préfère qu'elle soit ainsi. Il appréciait de l'avoir contre lui mais la sentir se plaquer fermement contre lui a son charme aussi. Ça lui rappelle les instants où ils prennent la moto et généralement, ce sont plutôt de bons souvenirs. Il renonce à la refaire passer devant lui et se laisse guider par le loup qui lui sert de monture. Il suit docilement son hostia qui va plutôt doucement. Maka colle sa joue contre le dos de Soul et se laisse aller contre lui. Soul enserre d'une main la fourrure et de l'autre il assure la prise de Maka autour de lui. Il craint qu'elle ne s'endorme et ne le lâche par inadvertance. Arrivée à proximité du camp, il la sent se redresser et remettre sa tenue en place.

« Maka ? »

« Je ne veux pas les inquiéter. » Hostia fait un commentaire assez sec et Maka lui tire la langue en réponse. Soul sourit en entrant dans la clairière. Host les attend avec anxiété. Tsubaki et Célia se tiennent derrière elle avec des regards également anxieux. Host s'avance vers Maka à pas vif. Elle descend avec souplesse et Host la réceptionne. La meneuse donne un ordre sec et les trois loups qui les ont menés en balade se dirigent dans la pièce à coucher. Soul suppose que c'est pour se faire soigner. Hostia rejoint les deux femmes et ils discutent un long moment à voix basse. Se sentant inutile, Soul recule de quelques pas. Célia lui saute dessus.

« Soul, j'étais morte d'inquiétude. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre quand Host nous a dit qu'il y avait un problème. » Kid lève les yeux en l'air. Elle en fait trop. Certes, le combat a été dangereux et intensif mais ils sont des guerriers et elle aussi, ce n'est donc pas inhabituel. Il faut plusieurs secondes à Soul pour réaliser ce qui se passe. Il enlève difficilement son bras de ceux de la jeune fille possessive.

« Arrêtes Célia, on n'a presque rien. » Tsubaki regarde Black Star qui a encore du sang sur la tempe.

« Presque. » Soul regarde Kid et Black Star qui ont pris quelques mauvais coups.

« Ça va aller ? »

« Ouai, t'inquiètes mais heureusement que Maka a parfaitement gérer la situation. » Kid a un sourire rassurant. Black Star lui garde sa mine sombre.

« Un peu trop, si tu veux mon avis. » Kid tente de le rassurer.

« On ne peut pas se plaindre que quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que Maka est acquis de bonnes connaissances stratégiques. »

« Non, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle est appris dans la douceur. »

« Ça explique pourquoi mon père n'est pas emballé pour nous expliquer son rôle exacte dans cette mission et pourquoi Maka donne les infos au compte-goutte. » Il soupire. « Ça ne devrait pas nous surprendre. »

« Ouai, je sais. »

« Elle a choisi sa mission. C'est sa responsabilité. » Black Star et Kid regarde Célia avec un air désolé. Liz pose sa main sur l'épaule de la meister de la faux démoniaque.

« Un jour tu comprendras ce que c'est l'amitié et la générosité, j'en suis persuadée. Essayes juste d'enclencher la deuxième dans ton apprentissage, ce serait cool. »

« Quoi ? Mais tu racontes n'importes quoi. » Black Star part dans un rire moqueur et Tsubaki regarde avec anxiété Célia qui semble devenir de plus en plus furieuse. « Soul tu pourrais prendre ma défense. »

« Hein, quoi ? » Il était concentré sur Maka qui semblait commencer à s'énerver et à élever la voix. Elle se plante devant Hostia le doigt levé vers son visage. Ce dernier recule avec un air peu sûr de lui. Elle tape plusieurs fois sur son torse avec son doigt menaçant et tourne les talons. En quelques minutes, elle a monté l'échelle menant à la bibliothèque et Host fait quelques remarques à Hostia avant de le planter à son tour au milieu de la clairière. Célia essaye d'accaparer l'attention de son arme.

« Soul, tu m'écoutes ? »

« Non. Kid, il a l'air de se passer quelque chose. »

« Oui, j'ai vue, je vais essayer d'en savoir plus. » Célia est en état de choc. Même si Soul ne se montre pas très familier avec elle, il écoute toujours ce qu'elle lui dit. Kid s'apprête à rejoindre la meneuse quand son bras droit se dirige vers eux. Il semble dans un état d'énervement important. Il se plante devant eux et commence à les menacer ouvertement.

« Vous avez intérêt à assurer. Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous vous traquerons et nous vous tuerons sans le moindre remord. » Célia ouvre la bouche mais Liz place sa main devant. Kid s'approche d'Hostia.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Sa tête a été mise à prix. Nos Loups vagabonds vont recevoir l'ordre de refroidir les ardeurs des pauvres fous qui y songeraient mais on ne peut pas être partout. » Il semble encore sur les nerfs par la confrontation qu'il vient d'avoir avec Maka. "Et, bien sûr, elle n'écoute rien." Il soupire et parait brusquement fatigué. « Et, le chien de garde ?» Soul comprend qu'il s'adresse à lui et il lui rend son regard plein d'hostilité. « Tu seras le premier sur la liste. »

« J'y compte bien. » Célia est stupéfaite par ce que ça implique. Elle sent qu'elle le perd complètement et elle s'y refuse. C'est son Soul. Il lui a fallu des mois pour l'avoir et elle ne va pas le laisser à une fille comme Maka qui ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Hostia reprend toujours sur les nerfs.

« Parfait, si tu as compris, va faire ce que tu dois. » Soul ne se le fait pas dire deux fois, il file en direction de la bibliothèque. Hostia part vers deux immenses loups couverts de cicatrices sans prêter plus d'intérêt au reste de l'équipe. Kid regarde Black Star.

« Je te propose une douche, histoire de soigner nos plaies. »

« Ça me parait bien. A plus tard, les filles. » Elles leurs font un petit signe en les regardant partir. Soul de son côté à découvert que Maka a trouvé refuge sous une table où elle s'est profondément endormie. Estimant qu'elle mérite un peu de repos, il s'assoit sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passe dehors. Le vieux loup érudit ne dit rien habitué à ce genre de chose.

Deux heures avant l'heure de départ fixée par Kid, Host et Hostia montent dans la pièce perchée. Ils paraissent immenses dans la pièce basse de plafond. Host regarde Soul.

« Pourrais-tu sortir ? Nous allons parler stratégie et tant qu'à faire autant garder ça secret. » Soul hésite un instant mais obéit. Il jette un dernier coup d'œil à Maka qu'Hostia réveille avant de descendre rejoindre les autres en bas.

* * *

><p>Le départ est déchirant. Célia a tellement hurlé qu'elle a réussi à arriver à ses fins. Soul est derrière elle pour la tenir en place. Maka estimait que c'était même plus prudent ainsi. Kid la tenait fermement en place sur le fauve. Il est clair qu'Host et Hostia ne sont pas emballés à l'idée de la voir repartir mais ils lui sourient quand même. Maka se frotte longuement le nez à chacun d'eux en parlant à voix basse. Les quatre loups s'élancent dans la forêt pour les ramener à la lisière. Après quelques indications de la jeune fille, Kid comprend le meilleur moyen de se tenir en place sur le loup. Il commence même à y prendre goût. Leur loup commence à provoquer celui de Black Star qui s'empresse de motiver sa propre monture. Brusquement, ils s'élancent parmi les arbres, laissant les deux autres derrière lui. Soul les regarde disparaitre avec un fort sentiment de mal être. Kid prend plaisir à la chevauché et au vent qui lui fouette le visage. Il sent une force sauvage prendre possession de lui quand le loup saute un ravin particulièrement profond. Il se sent en confiance. Black Star pousse des cris pour motiver son propre loup et Tsubaki s'accroche de toutes ses forces derrières. Kid réalise qu'ils sont un peu plus lents qu'eux mais s'en soucie peu, profitant de la chevauchée. Il sent que Maka commence à s'adresser à sa monture et à lui donner des ordres à voix basse. Les changements sont imperceptibles mais ils sont les premiers à atteindre la lisière du bois. Les loups sont essoufflés et Maka joyeuse. Elle descend de l'animal pour attendre leurs compagnons. Ils arrivent un gros quart d'heure plus tard et Black Star se moque d'eux ravi d'avoir gagné sur quelqu'un. Maka perd patience et fini par l'assommer. Soul se sent soulagé quand il sent les bras de la jeune fille se placer autours de sa taille. Il ne fait pas attention aux jérémiades de sa meister qui est, à nouveau, reléguée derrière. Il n'a pas réussi à se détendre de la route, trop inquiet pour elle. Il fait vrombir le moteur et s'élance à la suite de Black Star et Kid pas fâchés de rentrer chez lui.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt. Pour info, je pense que cette histoire prendra fin dans deux chapitres. En tout cas, ils sont en finalisation.


	19. Chapter 19

Merci à Yuki, Alice, Amy, Inukag9 et Ptitoon pour vos encouragements. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une fois de retour à Shinbusen, les convictions de Soul sont mises à mal par son manque de confiance en lui. Il hésite. Il veut se rapprocher de Maka mais il a peur que leur relation ne soit plus la même. Il est terrifié à l'idée de la perdre. Pour ne rien arranger, Célia lui mène la vie dure le mettant régulièrement sur les nerfs. Il sait qu'il a peu de chance de trouver une âme aussi compatible qu'elle et il se force à prendre sur lui pour garder la situation telle quelle. Maka intervient sur de plus en plus de missions délicates, soit pour ses capacités de lectures, de purifications ou son savoir en termes de stratégie. Parfois, un peu des trois. Pour ce qu'il en sait, cela met Hostia hors de lui et il a fallu que Maka se mette très en colère pour qu'il arrête d'harceler Shinigami. Il ne comprennait pas que le dieu de la mort la laisse quitter la protection de Death City. Kid qui a assisté à la dispute, a indiqué à Soul comprendre parfaitement comment elle a pu devenir meneuse parmi les loups garous. Il a presque eu pitié pour Want qui ne savait plus où se mettre suite à la colère de la meister.

A cause du mauvais temps, la réparation du manoir prenne du retard ce qui arrange la faux démoniaque. C'est un réel soulagement pour lui de savoir qu'elle rentre chez eux, le soir. Léo le regarde lui tourner autour avec autant de désespoir que leurs amis communs. Soul est franchement pas cool pour le coup.

* * *

><p>Ce jour-là, il sent qu'il perd le contrôle de la situation. Doucement mais surement. Maka doit rentrer demain d'une mission d'une semaine. Soul a senti la tension s'accumuler toute la semaine. La peur qu'elle décide d'y rester pour longtemps, ajoutée à la crainte qu'elle ne soit blessée met ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Il sait qu'elle subit peu d'attaque à cause de sa tête mise à prix et elle est sous bonne garde mais cela n'empêche pas Soul d'être terrifié. Léo évite les réflexions sarcastiques et les blagues vaseuses depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Il sent que ça pourrait devenir dangereux.<p>

Soul n'a absolument pas suivi les cours de la matinée et tape nerveusement du pied sur le sol. Black Star le regarde avec un air agacé. Il se promet de lui en toucher deux mots à midi. Il faut qu'il prenne une décision rapidement. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir combien ça le ronge. Célia, aussi prend une décision, elle ira lui parler chez lui ce soir. Ils devraient être tranquilles, Léo trouve toujours une bonne excuse pour fuir sa présence. Ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire.

Comme il se l'est promis, Black Star se retrouve seul avec Soul à midi et il en profite pour lui dire ce qu'il pense. Il utilise des mots posés et pleins de tacts.

« Mec, t'es minable. » Soul lui jette un regard noir.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Franchement, si ça te mine autant, fais quelque chose avec Maka. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. »

« Putain, mec. Tu fais la gueule en permanence, tu n'oses pas bouger un poil quand Maka est avec nous et tu laisses Célia te traiter comme de la merde. »

« Célia ne me traite pas comme de la merde. »

« Renvois la chier de temps en temps, elle le mérite souvent. »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, depuis que Maka a perdu sa… »

« Oui, on sait c'est la plus compatible. Soul je te ferais remarquer que tu restes plus puissant que la plupart de ses crétins de l'école avec meister. »

« Une arme se doit d'être manipulée par un meister. Son rôle est de … »

« Protéger son meister ? Arrêtes, notre rôle est de botter le cul des keshins et des sorcières. Tu y arrives très bien avec une bonne équipe et sans meister. Ne dis pas le contraire ou je te mets mon poing dans la figure. »

« Je ne pense pas que.. »

« Qui as-tu envie de protéger ? Maka ou Célia ? » Soul le regarde sans un mot. « Si tu ne sais pas, tâches de trouver une réponse vite. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses avoir les deux. Pour être exacte aucun d'entre nous ne pense que tu puisses avoir les deux. » Black Star frappe dans le mur. « Putain, mec, trouves. Si Maka se barre à nouveau, je te jure que tu te souviendras longtemps du poing que je te mettrais dans la gueule. Je ne suis pas sûr que ta mère te reconnaîtra. » Il part en tournant les talons laissant Soul complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

Il sent que la journée va être un véritable calvaire et que le maigre équilibre qu'il a réussi à construire va s'envoler en éclat. Il se place dos au mur et colle sa tête contre lui. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. La possibilité de combattre sans meister lui a à peine traversé l'esprit pour être exacte. Il trouve qu'il y a quelque chose de malsain dans cette façon de voir les choses. Il a envie d'hurler. De courir n'importe où, sans se retourner. Il se demande si Maka était dans cet état d'esprit quand elle a accepté la mission de Shinigami. Il se demande si elle va bien, aussi. Son cœur se sert pendant que ses pensées le ramènent à elle. Il ne supportera pas de perdre son amitié. Il sent que sa décision est prise. Il ne veut pas prendre le risque de la perdre.

Quand il entend un son étrangler dans la gorge de Léo, Soul comprend que son calvaire n'est pas encore fini. Il se tourne et fait face Célia qui a l'air décidé à parler.

« Je dois rejoindre une copine, bonne soirée. » Sans surprise, Léo fuit sans demander son reste. C'est son instinct de survie qui parle pour lui. Soul se lève du canapé pour faire face à sa meister qui a l'air très remonté.

« Soul, il faut qu'on parle. » Cela ne l'enchante pas mais hormis sauter par la fenêtre ou l'assommer, il ne pourra pas y couper.

« Si tu le dis. »

« Soul c'est une évidence, si on continue ainsi, on va dans le mur. Tu es à bout de nerf, c'est évident. Cela risque de perturber notre résonnance. Elle ne t'aide pas, elle t'enfonce. »

« Célia, il me semblait qu'on en avait déjà parlé, ne mêle pas Maka à nos histoires. »

« Mais, elle a tout à voir, tu ne penses qu'à elle. Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas dans cet état par sa faute, tu serais ridicule. »

« Elle n'a rien fait, laisses-là. »

« Elle te fait tourner en bourrique. Ne le nie pas, je le sais. J'espère qu'elle se sent mal pour ça. » Elle commence à hurler.

« Arrêtes, c'est moi qui ne sait pas ce que je veux. »

« Avoues qu'elle ne t'aide pas. »

« Laisses-là en dehors de ça, soit tu me dis ce que tu veux, soit la discussion est clause. » Soul commence à monter dans les tours et il hurle à son tour.

« Choisis entre elle et moi. » Elle le regarde le menton haut. Elle sait que leur compatibilité compte pour lui et qu'il n'est pas suffisamment sûr de lui pour choisir Maka. Elle le sait et il est temps qu'il s'en rende compte. Le cerveau de Soul semble subir un léger effet de surchauffe.

« Quoi ? »

« Choisis, je sais que tu sais ce qui est important pour Shibusen et pour toi. Il t'a fallu cinq mois et des heures de travail pour trouver un meister stable. As-tu envie de recommencer ? » Soul ne dit rien. Il n'a pas envie de recommencer, il n'a pas envie de perdre l'amitié de Maka. Il veut revenir en arrière lorsque Maka était la seule meister qu'il ait et la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Il ne sait plus où il en est. Il ne voit pas comment sa journée pourrait être pire. Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, il est dépité.

« Je ne veux pas recommencer. »

« Je le sais, j'essaye juste de t'aider Soul. Je suis de ton côté. Réfléchis cette nuit et j'espère que demain ton esprit sera plus clair. » Soul en doute mais il hoche la tête et la raccompagne vers la porte, vidé de toute énergie. Il ouvre et ils font faces à Maka qui a l'air en état de choc. Soul est incapable de bouger, de dire le moindre mot. Il réalise que la situation peut encore empirer. Il se demande juste quand ce cauchemar va enfin s'arrêter. Célia passe devant l'ancienne meister de Soul avec un petit air supérieur. Soul a les yeux baissé et ne semble pas avoir la force de faire face à la jeune fille. Maka se racle la gorge visiblement mal à l'aise.

«Je suis désolée, je suis rentrée un peu plus tôt. Il serait peut-être mieux que je prenne mes affaires. Je vais chez Tsubaki et Black Star. » Soul est incapable de bouger horrifié par ce qu'elle a pu entendre.

« A partir de quand as-tu entendu ? »

« A l'instant où elle a dit que je t'enfonçais. Désolée, je n'en avais pas conscience. » Il est incapable de la contredire ou d'acquiescer. « Je vais prendre mes affaires, tu pourras y réfléchir au calme. Je suis désolée. » Elle entre et Soul ne fait pas un geste. Elle rassemble rapidement ses affaires et entreprend de les mettre en ordre dans son sac. Soul est contre le mur de l'entrée et la regarde faire avec un œil vide. Il suppose qu'il va perdre son amitié à présent. C'est une des seules choses qu'il voulait chérir. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire pour remédier à la situation. Il ne veut pas qu'elle parte. Il ne veut pas qu'elle s'en aille à nouveau là où il ne pourrait pas veiller sur elle. Maka enfile son manteau et place son sac sur les épaules. Il lui reste quelques livres dans les mains car ils ne logeaient pas dans son sac pourtant grand. Elle s'avance vers la porte et s'arrête devant lui.

« Je suppose qu'on se verra demain en cours, Bonne soirée. » Elle lui fait un sourire un peu triste. Soul sent qu'elle a été blessée par les propos de Célia. Elle cherche à fuir. Une sonnette semble se déclencher dans son esprit. Brusquement, il la plaque contre le mur et place ses bras de chaque côté d'elle. Il va l'empêcher de partir, il va l'empêcher de fuir. Il ne veut pas qu'elle s'éloigne à nouveau. Il veut lui parler mais il n'y arrive pas. Sa bouche s'ouvre mais aucun son compréhensible ne sort. A cause de l'épaisseur du sac, Maka est presque collée à son torse. Elle lève le visage pour pouvoir regarder ses yeux baissés vers elle. Soul plonge son regard dans ses grands yeux verts. Ils expriment de la surprise et de la douleur. Elle ne comprend pas. Lui non plus. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'à lui faire face ainsi, il va perdre le maigre contrôle qu'il a sur lui. Il ne peut plus retenir les pulsions qu'il tempère depuis si longtemps, pas avec elle si proche et paraissant si fragile. Il emprisonne ses lèvres dans les siennes. Il l'entend pousser un grognement de stupeur mais il est incapable de se retenir. Il a trouvé ce qu'il désirait. Il ne peut pas la laisser partir. Pas maintenant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt


	20. Chapter 20

Toujours aussi difficile de finir une histoire. J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.

Merci à Yuki, Inukag9, Alice, Ptitoon, Geek-naval et Amy pour vos commentaires. Une nouvelle aventure qui se termine et j'ai vraiment apprécié la passer en votre compagnie. J'ai d'autres idées mais comme je le disais dans mon dernier one-shot, il faudra que ça attende un peu.

Le baiser dure plusieurs secondes et exprime clairement la passion contenue de Soul. Il se sépare d'elle pour voir ses yeux et essayer de deviner ce qu'elle pense. Elle ne lui sourit pas mais semble attendre de savoir ce qu'il veut exactement. Soul n'a plus de doute. Il lui sourit avec tendresse. Rapidement, il enlève les brettelles de son sac et le pose sur le sol à côté d'eux. Il lui prend les livres des mains pour les mettre sur la table de l'entrée. Il embrasse à nouveau la jeune fille qui ne parait pas particulièrement farouche. Il se permet de placer ses bras autours d'elle et de la bloquer entre lui et le mur. Malgré l'évident désir qui l'habite, Soul y va doucement, encore effrayé à l'idée qu'elle ne cherche à fuir. Elle n'en fait rien et passe même ses bras autours de son cou. Soul place une de ses mains sur sa hanche et l'autre se perd dans ses cheveux défaisant ses couettes au passage. Sa raison a laissé place à ses besoins primaires. Il veut la toucher, s'assurer qu'elle est bien à lui. Au moins dans l'instant présent. Il se baisse légèrement sans séparer leurs lèvres et la porte, un bras derrière son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux. Maka ne dit rien ne lâchant ni son cou, ni ses lèvres, se collant même un peu plus à lui. Elle parait satisfaite par les prises d'initiative de Soul et prête à le suivre où qu'il veuille la guider. L'albinos ferme la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de pied.

* * *

><p>Il est assis sur le rebord du lit se demandant s'il a fait une erreur ou non. Il ose à peine croiser son regard de peur d'y voir de la colère ou pire, de la déception. Il l'imagine partir loin de lui sans se retourner après son coup de folie. Il sait qu'elle en est capable et il est persuadé qu'elle l'envisage à l'instant même. Il hésite sur le comportement qu'il va adopter. La laisser tranquille, la laisser partir, s'éloigner d'elle, ne plus la lâcher d'une semelle ? Il n'a aucune idée de ce qui parait être le mieux.<p>

« Soul, ton âme est agitée. » Sa voix est boudeuse et Soul comprend qu'elle attend des explications. Il se tourne pour la regarder enfin. Elle semble à l'aise complètement nue sur son lit. Il la couvre avec le drap, un peu inquiet à l'idée que quelqu'un ne débarque à l'improviste. Il est plus de vingt heure mais vue la journée qu'il a passé, cela ne l'étonnerait pas. Blair fait partie des plus gros dangers qui pourraient débarquer.

« Oui, un peu. » Elle s'assoit sur le rebord du lit en lui tournant le dos et en s'enroulant dans le drap.

« Désolée, je vais te laisser tranquille. » Il sent qu'elle est blessée et il a dû mal à en connaitre la cause. Elle se lève prête à partir mais il la retient. Il a pris sa décision sans s'en rendre compte. Il la veut près de lui, il ne supportera pas de la voir s'éloigner à nouveau. Il est presque surpris par sa décision et se trouve moins lâche qu'il le supposait. Ils sont face à face. Soul est à genoux sur le lit et elle se tient debout, le défiant du regard. Il a la main fermement serrée autour de son poignet et ne semble pas vouloir le lâcher.

« Si tu passes cette porte, j'ai le sentiment que je ne te reverrais pas. » Elle baisse les yeux sans répondre. Soul a la confirmation qu'il ne s'est pas trompé. « Maka ! »

« Tu as l'air de penser que c'était une erreur, je m'en voudrais de t'imposer ma présence.» Elle baisse d'un ton semblant ravaler sa colère. « Je serais raisonnable, je ne partirais pas, j'obéirais aux ordres de Shinigami. » Elle le fixe avec de grands yeux pleins de convictions.

Il a de nouveau envi d'hurler. Elle n'a pas compris ses doutes, elle est restée à son hésitation entre elle et Célia. Pourtant dans sa tête, c'est clair à présent. Ce n'est plus ça qui l'inquiète. Incapable de trouver les bons mots, il fait ce qui lui parait le plus explicite : il l'embrasse à nouveau. Elle le regarde visiblement surprise par son geste. Soul sourit d'une façon un peu moqueuse et tire sur son bras pour la faire tomber sur le lit. Il se place au-dessus d'elle s'assurant qu'elle ne puisse pas partir de quelque façon que ce soit. Il l'embrasse à nouveau, heureux de la sentir si proche de lui. Il continue sur les lèvres, les joues, les paupières, le cou. Elle répète son nom d'abord avec conviction pour qu'il arrête puis comme une litanie pour qu'il continue. Il finit par s'arrêter et se redresse. Il caresse son ventre à califourchon sur elle. Elle le regarde fixement et il voit qu'elle paraît toujours aussi perdue.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une erreur. Pas de mon point de vue en tout cas. » Il la fixe avec des yeux francs et Maka ne met absolument pas en doute pas ses paroles.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? »

« Toi. » Elle le regarde, cherchant ce qu'il sous-entend par là. Mais, elle finit par renoncer et lui demande quelques explications.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Maka. Je ne souhaite pas juste une aventure, pas juste une amitié avec des bénéfices, je veux une vraie relation. » Il se rabaisse pour rapprocher leurs visages. Il finit par s'allonger à côté d'elle la tête sur sa poitrine. « Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ce que tu cherches. » Elle joue de longues minutes avec ces cheveux avant de lui répondre.

« Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai accepté cette mission? » Il est pris au dépourvu.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu y réfléchir, à cause de moi? » Si c'est le cas, il se promet de s'autopunir au plus vite.

« En partie. J'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour toi et lorsque tu as eu comme partenaire Celia… »

« Ce n'est pas... » Elle pose son doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Laisses-moi finir… » Elle suit sa joue avec le même doigt qui l'a empêché de parler. « Je me suis sentie inutile. Partir, tourner la page me paraissait bien. Je savais que mes sentiments n'étaient pas partagés et je ne voulais pas jouer les femmes attendant leurs marins. Je ne le regrette pas. » Soul se rassoit sur elle et machinalement, il se remet à lui caresser le ventre.

« Et donc... » Elle pouffe de rire devant son air perdu. Les rôles sont inversés. « Je suis désolé, je suis un peu largué là. » Il reprend avec tristesse. « Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas d'une relation sérieuse pour le moment, je ne changerais pas, je ne veux pas que tu repartes à nouveau. »

« Et donc je dois t'appeler comment? » Il la regarde toujours aussi perdu. Elle reprend clairement amusée. « Mon chéri, mon cœur, mmmmh, mon amour ? » Soul est soulagé.

« Non, c'est pas cool. » Il l'embrasse à nouveau. Il est rassuré.

« Je ne t'aurais pas imaginé si doux. » Il affiche un sourire carnassier.

« Tu veux que je change ? »

« Non, tu es très bien comme ça. » Soul est heureux. Tellement, qu'il décide de faire partager sa joie à Maka. D'une façon très personnelle.

* * *

><p>Black Star est de mauvais poil. Ça fait une heure qu'il attend Soul au terrain de basket sans nouvelle. Il n'aime pas qu'on le fasse poireauter et là, Soul pousse le bouchon trop loin. Il frappe avec énergie à la porte de l'appartement. C'est Léo qui ouvre.<p>

« Soul est là? »

« Je crois, je pense qu'il dort. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'as pas l'air tranquille? »

« Les affaires de Maka sont emballées dans l'entrée et Célia est passée hier soir. Je ne suis pas très perspicace mais je ne pense pas que ce soit bon signe. » Le visage de Black Star s'assombrit. Ce n'est vraiment pas bon signe. Il décide de réveiller Soul en hurlant. Quoi qu'il se passe ici, il mérite un réveil en fanfare. Il ouvre la porte de la faux démoniaque sans douceur.

« Soooouuull, tu es en retard. Allez bouges-toi. » Soul se redresse en cachant Maka de son drap et de son corps. L'albinos n'est plus très sûr de vouloir considérer Black Star comme son meilleur ami.

« Black Star. » Sa voix exprime clairement le réveil brutal dont il a été l'objet. Le ninja n'en croit pas ses yeux. Il y a une fille dans son lit. Ses idées se bousculent dans sa tête. Il est effrayé à l'idée que ce soit Célia. Il aime beaucoup Soul mais ce serait clairement une énorme erreur et il n'est pas sûr qu'il aura envie de la lui pardonner. Si c'est une fille qu'il a trouvé quelque part, il espère qu'elle n'est pas du genre pot de colle et que Soul va s'en débarrasser très, très vite. Il hésite sur le comportement à adopter mais finit par commenter la scène. Soul n'a toujours rien dit semblant souffrir d'un réveil difficile. Black Star se demande s'il a bu. Ce n'est pas son genre mais le faite qu'il ait une fille dans son lit ne l'est pas non plus.

« Oh, tu es en charmante compagnie, J'espère qu'elle est bien roulée. »

« Black Star, tu es trop bruyant dès le matin. » La voix boudeuse de Maka a au moins l'avantage de faire taire la tornade bleu. Il regarde Soul avec stupeur. Ce dernier lui fait signe de se taire et de sortir. Le ninja obéit sans discuter, soulagé par cette étrange surprise matinale. Il referme même la porte avec douceur derrière lui. Soul se penche vers sa petite amie à moitié réveillée. Il l'embrasse sur le front. Elle se met sur le dos en maugréant.

« Je n'aime pas tes amis. »

« Black Star est également un ami à toi. »

« Non, pas quand il fait ça. » Il sourit en s'habillant. Elle ouvre son placard et prend un grand T-shirt et un short. Sans un mot de plus, elle sort de la pièce. Soul la retrouve quelques minutes plus tard dans la cuisine avec un bol de thé fumant dans les mains. Elle n'a pas l'air très réveillée et ignore superbement les deux garçons qui la dévisagent. Black Star et Léo la fixent, visiblement perturbés par la présence de la jeune fille dans l'appartement. Soul entre et décide de faire comme-ci de rien n'était. Il se sert un café pour récupérer un peu de ses fonctions mentales.

« Désolé pour le retard Black Star. »

« Ça ne se fait pas de faire attendre un Dieu. »

« Ouai, ouai, c'est ça. Ça ne se fait pas non plus de réveiller les gens comme ça. » Il vide la tasse d'un trait et la pose dans l'évier. Il embrasse Maka sur le front. « Remets tes affaires à leurs places. »

« Si je veux. » Black Star et Léo se figent inquiets par le ton sec de la jeune fille. Ils se détendent en réalisant que c'est plus par habitude qu'elle lui répond de cette façon. Soul reprend peu perturbé par son comportement. Elle a été réveillée brutalement et n'est pas d'excellente humeur pour le moment.

« S'il te plait. » Après un instant de silence, il reprend. « Je vais faire un détour avant de rentrer. J'ai un détail à mettre au clair. » Maka parait un peu inquiète, il est évident pour Léo et Black Star qu'elle n'est pas tranquille. Soul lui sourit avec confiance. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma décision est prise. Ce ne serait pas cool de ne pas lui en faire part. Black Star me certifie que je suis suffisamment cool comme ça. Si Dieu le dit, qui serais-je pour mettre ses paroles en doute ? » Maka se permet un sourire amusée à sa réflexion. « A tout à l'heure. » Il sort de la pièce en prenant soin de donner un coup derrière la tête de son colocataire. Il fixe avec beaucoup trop d'insistance les jambes de sa petite-amie.

Léo le regarde sortir en souriant. Tout ça l'amuse. Il comprend ce que voulait dire Liz quand elle disait qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment eux même sans l'autre à proximité. Il est évident que leurs destins sont liés et quoi qu'ils fassent, ils reviendront forcément l'un vers l'autre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt ou presque !


End file.
